My Happily Ever After
by JK5959
Summary: Bella's already fragile marriage completely shattered the day Jasper left her for another woman. Putting it behind her, she finally finds true love, falling hard and fast for Edward. Will their love survive once things take a turn no one expected? B/E AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

BPOV

Things had been falling apart for a while now. It's not like I didn't see it coming. In fact, I had even been thinking about ending it a few times. But just because I knew it was over doesn't mean it hurt any less finding out that my husband was leaving me for another woman.

He told me he didn't mean for it to happen. That he didn't mean to fall in love with her. He called her his soul mate and he couldn't deny any longer that they belonged together. He was going to marry her once we were divorced. When he told me of his plans it was like a stab to the heart and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Soul mates! _How naïve_. I thought I had found my soul mate once. I thought _he_ was my soul mate. I had loved him with my whole heart and I had married him. We were so young and stupid. My parents tried to warn me that getting married so young was a mistake. After all, it had happened to them. They were young and in love but their marriage didn't last either. They said that marriage was hard enough without the added complication of being so young. But I thought that we were different. I was certain that we would be together forever.

Naturally, I ignored them. I was eighteen and completely foolish. He was my first love and I was sure he would be my only love too. We had only dated for six months, toward the end of our senior year, but we were so madly in love that we ran off to Vegas and got married as soon as we could. It was impulsive, but also very romantic. Well, as romantic as a city with casinos and legalized prostitution can be.

I couldn't really complain though. We had some good times. Our marriage lasted five years. I'd say that's pretty good for a couple of kids. The first year was great. We were in what you would call the honeymoon stage. We were so blissfully happy and couldn't get enough of each other. Even the three years following that were fine. They were difficult, but we made it through. Once we were married we went to college together. That was one of the hardest things. Juggling school, rent, a job and a husband. But we survived. I graduated with a teaching degree while he majored in psychology.

Jasper and I were lucky enough to find jobs right out of college. I found a position as a third grade teacher and Jasper became the local high school's counselor while he finished up med school. He really was great at what he did. He was so caring and understanding. He took on other's problems as if they were his own. When his kids hurt, he hurt. He felt their pain as if it was his own. Which is why I couldn't understand how he could do this to me. How could he hurt me like this?

Anyway, the last year of our marriage was the worst. We were constantly fighting and with each passing day we grew more and more distant. I have to admit that long before he decided to leave I had resolved myself to that fact that our marriage was over.

So here I sit, on my bathroom floor, while my husband packs his bags and leaves me. We just weren't meant to be together. We were finally over. I know I should hate him but I just couldn't. But I _was_ angry and I have every right to be. It shouldn't have ended this way, being left for another woman. And that's what hurts the most. But I knew that somewhere out there my true love was waiting for me. I still had hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

I knocked on the door again, hoping in vain that after the tenth time she would finally open up.

"Go away Jasper," she said in a whisper.

"Bella. Please open the door. We need to talk about this," I begged. I just couldn't leave things like this. I still cared about her. I always would, in a way. She was still my best friend.

"Jasper, just go. Please leave me alone."

I could hear her sobbing through the bathroom door. I pictured her curled up on the floor in a ball, her knees tucked up against her chest and tears streaming down her face. I felt terrible knowing I was the one causing this pain. I never meant to hurt her. I was sorry it ended this way, but I couldn't help the way things turned out.

"Fine Bella," I said defeated. "I'll go if you want me to but I just want to say this." I was silent for a moment, waiting for her to stop me if she wanted. She didn't say anything so I took that as a sign to continue talking.

"I do love you Bella. I always will. I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore. You were and still are my best friend. I'll never regret the time we were together. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing in the world I wanted to do." I said all this in a voice just above a whisper because I was afraid if I spoke any louder I would start to cry. It hurt to leave Bella. She was such a huge part of my life. But I knew that we weren't meant to be together. And I couldn't live like this any longer.

I was about to turn and leave when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Bella stood there just staring at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she looked better than I expected her to.

I started to reach out to her. It seems stupid, but I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But before I was even close enough to touch her, Bella stopped me, throwing her hands up.

"Please don't Jasper." Her voice was low but strong. "Let me just say this and then you can go."

I just nodded.

"I know you never meant to hurt me. I know you would never intentionally cause anyone pain, least of all me. But it still hurts knowing there's another woman." She looked at me defiantly.

The hurt and betrayal was evident in her eyes. It was so strong that it nearly broke me.

"Bella, I told you it wasn't like that. I never cheated on you." And it was the truth. I never slept with Alice. I could never do that to Bella. Even though there was no love left in our marriage I would never betray her in that way.

"I know that. But there is more than one way to be unfaithful, Jasper." She was quiet for a moment and then she continued.

"You didn't have to sleep with this woman to cheat on me. You did something much worse. You connected with her on a deeper level. You connected with her not physically but emotionally. You confided in her the way you used to do with me. You formed a bond with her, Jasper. You _fell in love._ What you did is so much worse than any physical betrayal." She sucked in a shaky breath to keep from crying.

Looking into her cold eyes I suddenly realized that she was right. What I did _was_ worse. So I said the only thing I could think of to say. "I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered, looking down, not able to meet her eyes.

And then I left.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review. I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but don't worry. I've posted another one.**

* * *

BPOV

It's been a year since that day with Jasper. It only took a couple of months to wrap up the divorce. We were still young and didn't have much to fight over. Not that there was any fighting. He left me the apartment and the car, which I immediately got rid of. I promptly sold the car and got a new one. I moved out of our apartment shortly after the break up and found a new place on the opposite side of town. There were just too many memories.

We split what little money we had saved and I got rid of all of our furniture. I think he felt that by giving me everything, he would be able to relieve his guilt and ease some of my pain. I didn't really care about any of those things. They were just painful reminders of a failed attempt at happiness. I just wanted a clean break.

Jasper thought I hated him. I really should considering what he did to me. But like I said, I could never hate him. Our crumbling marriage wasn't entirely his fault. His heart wasn't in it anymore and neither was mine. So I guess I couldn't really blame him for finding someone else. But did he have to find her when we were still married? That's what killed me.

Not too long ago I had heard that he had gotten married. A few months ago I think. I heard from a few mutual friends that his wife Alice was wonderful. At first they didn't want to tell me about her, afraid that I would break down. But I assured them that I harbored no hard feelings toward Jasper and that I just wanted him to be happy. It was the truth. Jasper wasn't a bad guy and a part of me will always love him. I will forever cherish the days that we were together.

Apparently Alice was a teacher and they had met at work. At least now I knew that he didn't seek her out. It was a little comforting knowing that their relationship just sort of happened. It's not like he was looking for her in a bar or anything. But it still stung a little.

They described her as upbeat and very energetic. Always happy and trying to cheer people up. They said her and Jasper balanced each other out quite nicely. I found it ironic that the always calm and quiet Jasper Hale would be married to someone so bubbly. I can honestly say that I was happy for him. Jasper was a good man and he deserved his happily ever after. I just wish that I could find mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know I write this every time, but I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I had been in the bookstore for nearly twenty minutes now, waiting for my step-sister and her husband. They were late meeting me for coffee and I was getting extremely annoyed. _Newlyweds, _I thought with some sarcasm. To be honest, I don't think much of marriage. The divorce rate is way too high. The odds of a marriage working out are very slim.

My parents divorced when I was five and my mother Esme remarried Carlisle, also divorced with two kids, when I was nine years old. Even my step-sister's new husband had been divorced. The people around me don't exactly have a great track record if you ask me. It doesn't really promote confidence.

I'll probably end up getting married some day, but I'm only twenty-five. And I'm not about to rush into anything. I date, but not often. My work is my life right now. I've had a couple serious relationships that have lasted more than a year and both girls wanted marriage, but I refuse to settle for anything less than perfect. I'm waiting for "the one" to come along. And I'm confident that I'll know her when I see her.

Just as that thought crossed my mind the most breathtakingly beautiful woman walked into the bookstore. And I mean that literally. I forgot to breathe there for a second.

She was about 5'5", not too short and not too tall. Her body was slender but with curves in all the right places. Her face was heart shaped and framed by a curtain of wavy mahogany hair that fell over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale but luminous against her hair. She had deep eyes the color of dark chocolate. I could get lost in those eyes and I nearly did until I saw her smile.

Talking casually with the sales clerk her luscious lips pulled into a heartwarming smile that reached her eyes. I was mesmerized by her for what seemed like an eternity when her laugh brought me back to reality. It was like music to my ears, a beautifully orchestrated symphony.

The old man behind the counter gave her a quick pinch on the cheek and then pointed her over to my direction. I quickly averted my gaze from the anonymous beauty and back to the shelves before me. I tried to concentrate on the books but it was proving to be quite difficult since my mind was obviously elsewhere.

She was in the next aisle over, so close that I could faintly smell her intoxicating scent. _Freesia_.

I kept stealing glances at her through the shelves when I was sure she wasn't looking. I took in every inch of her face. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and her _lips_. I wanted to kiss those lips. I imagined myself pressing her up against the stacks and kissing her passionately until we were both gasping for breath. _What the hell was I thinking? What's wrong with me? _Maybe I should try talking to her first. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

After a few minutes and a much needed pep talk, I finally mustered up the courage to go over to her. I was just about to make my way around to her side when some blonde guy came up on her right, obviously eager to talk to her. Damn!

"Hey Bella," he said.

Bella. So that was her name. It fit her perfectly. It was beautiful just like she was. _God, I sound corny._

I watched from my side as this all played out before me. Bella rolled her eyes and stifled a groan. I chuckled at her obvious annoyance and her head snapped up instantly at the sound of my laugh. I quickly choked back my laughter. Our eyes met and she just gave me a knowing smile. I eagerly returned it with one of my own and I thought I saw her eyes glaze over.

"Earth to Bella," the guy said, waving a hand in her face.

She slowly broke eye contact with me and very reluctantly turned to the eager man waiting for her to respond.

"Hey Mike. How have you been?" she asked, half heartedly.

"Oh, you know? Same old, same old." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "So…..is there anything you need help with today?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

She sighed. "No. Just looking." She turned back to the stacks, throwing me a quick glance and a smile and said, "You know, seeing if anything catches my eye." She then continued perusing the books once again. _Hmmm. Well that was interesting, _I thought.

I continued to pretend to be looking through my book while secretly or not so secretly listening in to their conversation.

"Alright. Well, anyway, I've got two tickets to the Mariners game this weekend. I remember you being a big baseball fan." He was beginning to look hopeful. _Idiot._ "Would you like to go with me?"

Since she was facing my direction only I could see her bite her bottom lip--which was extremely sexy by the way--and close her eyes, cringing at the invitation. From her reaction you could tell she did not want to accept but was obviously having a hard time thinking up a reasonable excuse. I bet she was a bad liar. I decided that this was my chance.

I closed the book I was "reading" and made my way around the stacks to her side. Neither of them saw me coming. I walked up to her and proceeded to save her. Placing my hand at the small of her back I said, "Bella, I found the book you've been looking for."

She whipped around to face me and I was once again lost in the depths of the deep brown pools that were her eyes. She looked shocked at first. Naturally. But then her face melted into one of understanding and then gratitude.

"Oh. Thank you sweetie," she breathed, taking the book and placing her delicate hand against my cheek and gently rubbing her thumb across it. I was momentarily dazed as her warm breath fanned across my face. And her touch was so intimate it made me shudder, as I instinctively leaned into it. It felt amazing. Her hand was so soft and gentle against my skin. It felt like sparks were flowing between us and I knew she felt it too. Because she blushed the most beautiful shade of red and then gave me the sweetest smile.

Someone cleared their throat. "Who is _this_, Bella?" asked the irritating blonde man, Mike.

Damn him and his presence. He was really getting on my nerves. Why couldn't he just take the hint and get out of here?

His voice brought Bella and I out of our moment. For the brief time that our eyes met and our skin touched we were lost in our own little world.

Her eyes began to widen at the realization that she did not know my name. At least, that's what I assumed. I couldn't really get a good read on her. Normally I was good at reading people, but she was proving to be quite the mystery. A mystery I would willingly figure out.

Turning to him I extended my hand and introduced myself. "I'm Edward. And you are…….?" I asked, trailing off.

"I'm Mike," he said through clenched teeth, while squeezing my hand with unnecessary force. I returned the gesture and he flinched in response.

He dropped his hand and returned his attention to Bella. "So do you think you can come this weekend? The game is Saturday."

God, he was such a moron. We may not have actually been together, we may have only just met now, but from the show we just put on he should be thinking that we're a couple. So before she could open her mouth I responded for her. Hoping that my forwardness wouldn't piss her off.

"Sorry Mike, but we already have plans. I'm afraid Bella won't be able to make the game." I said this while putting my arm around Bella's waist and pulling her close.

Mike just glared at me, obviously annoyed that I answered for her. But I heard Bella let out a breath I didn't realize she had been holding. _Good_. I was afraid I had crossed the line, but thankfully she appreciated the gesture.

Looking back to Bella and nodding in my direction, Mike asked, "Is this your boyfriend or something?"

She just smiled, wrapping her arm around my back and shrugged her shoulders. "Or something," she replied, throwing me a glance. God, she was beautiful. _I'll be anything you want me to be, _I thought.

Mike's face fell and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you around." He then turned to me. "Nice meeting you, _Edward_." He said my name like it was acid. I just gave him a huge smile and a nod as he trudged off.

As he left she dropped her arm from my back and I reluctantly did the same. I really didn't want to let her go. It felt right to have her in my arms, to be this close.

"So. We have plans this weekend?' She asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Turning to her I began to apologize. "Sorry about that. I know it wasn't any of my business, but you looked like you could use the help."

I desperately hoped she wouldn't be angry at my little show. I really wanted to get to know her. But as I searched her face it showed no signs of anger or irritation. She was simply smiling at me.

I suddenly realized that I was staring at her lips and that she too was doing the same thing. I broke myself out of my daze, cleared my throat, and decided to look back into her eyes. That wasn't a much better idea seeing as how she seems to enchant me with them every time.

"Don't apologize. I should be thanking you. I'm so glad you stepped in when you did. I had no idea what I was going to say to him."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. She giggled in response to my reaction. She was adorable. I felt the urge to suddenly tickle her just so I could hear that giggle again. But I didn't think that would help my case of trying to get her number. Plus, that was just plain creepy. I mean seriously. Who tickles someone they don't even know?

"I take it you don't lie very often?" I asked. I pegged her to be a terrible liar. She seemed too sweet to be able to do it convincingly.

Laughing she said, "I lie when I have to, but not very well. I'm such a bad liar it's pathetic."

_See, I knew it._

"He asks me out every time I come here and every time I say no. But today I just couldn't think up an excuse."

"Why don't you just go to a different bookstore?" I asked.

"Because, I like this store. I've been coming here since I was a kid. It's like a second home to me." She shrugged, "Besides, I try to come here when I know he won't be working."

I chuckled softly at her answer and found myself reaching my hand up to her face to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. A slight blush swept across her cheeks as my fingers first grazed the side of her face, then her ear, and then finally her neck during this process. I just couldn't resist the urge to touch her. She shuddered slightly at the contact and I smiled at her reaction.

I dropped my hand and cleared my throat. "So, then what do you normally do on the days that he happens to be here? You know, when some strange man isn't stepping in to rescue you, that is," I teased.

"Well, I usually have a list of excuses ready just in case something like today should happen. But I couldn't think clearly before. I was distracted," she responded a bit shyly, her eyes not quite meeting mine.

"What had you so distracted?" I was curious as to what could possibly distract her like that. Maybe it was that book she was reading.

Another blush made it's way to her cheeks. "You," she said simply.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review. I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. I think Bella might seem a little out of character to you, at least compared to the one in Twilight, but my Bella is just a tad different. She stills blushes constantly at compliments but she's also a little more confident.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading my story. I'm glad you all like it. I hope I can keep it going.**

* * *

BPOV

I cannot believe I actually just said that. I admitted to this gorgeous man in front of me that he _distracts_ me. _What is wrong with me? _I might as well just throw myself at him right now. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could take him to the back of the store to the Anthropology section that nobody frequents and rip his shirt……. _Stop it Bella. You don't even know his last name for God sakes._

I bit my lip nervously after admitting this little tidbit about myself to the Adonis standing in front of me, and immediately felt the all to familiar heat on my cheeks. I was internally berating myself for being such an idiot but that was quickly cut short when I saw his radiant smile.

To say this man was just handsome would be an understatement and an insult to say the least. He was a god amongst mortals and I found myself saying a silent prayer that he happened to be in the bookstore today.

His disheveled hair was a strange bronze color that looked so silky I had to refrain from running my fingers through it over and over again. His eyes, a mesmerizing green, contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He had a straight nose with chiseled features that Michaelangelo's David would be jealous of, and the most kissable lips I have ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

I wondered if it would be inappropriate to throw him up against the stacks and ravish him. He would probably call the cops on me for attacking him like a mad woman, but it would be well worth it to just taste him even for a second.

I was soon brought out of my inner ramblings by a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry I distracted you," he said playfully. "May I make it up to you?"

Raising an eyebrow at him I asked, "And how do you propose to do that?" I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face. I seemed to be doing that a lot today, despite Mike's presence.

"Well," he said, a bit nervously, while looking down at his watch, "It's just about noon. Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

He lifted his head, his eyes boring into mine and I knew that I couldn't refuse. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Was he actually asking me out? Yes. Yes he was.

"I'd love to." I hope he didn't notice how eager I sounded just now.

Extending his hand he said, "I'm Edward Masen, by the way."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Bella Swan." I once again felt the electricity from his touch. I was startled by it the first time I touched him but at this moment I couldn't bring myself to let go. It felt nice. It felt right.

"Well, Bella, I just need to make a phone call and then we can leave," he breathed, still holding my hand.

"No problem. I'll just be over there." And I pointed to the mass of chairs and sofas in the middle of the store.

He nodded, pulled out his phone, and walked further into the aisle to make his call.

I walked over to my usual comfy leather chair and sunk into it, pondering my week ahead. It was spring break and the schools were closed. Which is why I was here so early in the day. I usually make it to the bookstore later in the evenings after school. Luckily I decided to stop by today. I can't believe just this morning I thought today was going to be a bad day. _Boy was I wrong._

_Now, what do I need to do this week?_ I had a few things I needed to do around the apartment. I also needed to take my car into the shop, _again_, and I needed to finish up some lesson plans. The list kept piling up in my head but all my chores were pushed to the back burner as I thought about Edward.

_Edward. _It was a rather old fashioned name but it suited him well. He was drop dead gorgeous and from what I could tell, very sweet and charming. I couldn't believe my good luck that he asked me to lunch. I was absent-mindedly stroking the cover of the book he handed me, thinking about his beautiful eyes, when I noticed the title – _The Kama Sutra_.

I immediately burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't seem to quiet myself down. I was laughing so hard that people were beginning to stare and shush me. I couldn't contain it though. It was just too funny and I wondered if Edward even knew what he did.

I looked up in time to see him making his way over to me with a confused but slightly amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" he wondered aloud.

I stood up and handed him the book. "Just your choice in reading material."

Taking a glance down his face instantly became bright red. That brought on another wave of giggles from me.

He looked up at me with wide eyes and a horrified expression. "Oh my God……I can't believe……This is not what you think….I'm so sorry," he stuttered. I have to admit, it was absolutely adorable.

He was obviously embarrassed and I tried to stop my laughter. _Really I did_. But I just couldn't help the giggles from spilling out.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes shut tight, but I could see his shoulders shake from trying to contain his laughter. _Good. _At least I knew he had a sense of humor.

I gave him a light slap on the back for reassurance and said, "Don't be embarrassed Edward. A healthy sex life is nothing to be ashamed of." I just couldn't resist this opportunity to tease him.

His head snapped up and shock and horror were written all over his perfect face.

"No, no, no," he tried to say. "Oh God. I'm so humiliated right now." He slumped down into the chair opposite me, letting the book fall to the side, while throwing his head in his hands.

"I'm just teasing you Edward." Giggling some more I fell back into my chair and he looked up at me.

"I don't know which is worse. Letting you think I was actually going to buy this book or telling you the real reason I picked it up."

I raised my eyebrows at him, urging him to continue. I was intrigued now.

With the corner of his mouth turning up he continued. "I'd rather you not think I'm a pervert so I'll just tell you." The blush was still prominent on his face.

"I'm listening," I said and leaned back and crossed my legs, getting comfortable.

He drew in a huge breath, "Well……when you first walked into the store, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Now it was my turn to blush. _God damnit!_

"I watched you interact with the man at the counter and I was utterly captivated by your beauty." Oh, yes. He was very sweet and charming indeed. I had no doubt about that now.

He couldn't quite look me in the eye, which was fine by me because I wouldn't be able to meet his gaze even if he tried. But I still had to tease him just a little bit more.

I gave him the sexiest smile I could muster. "So, I inspired you to pick up _The_ _Kama Sutra_?"

"NO!" he nearly shouted. I feigned hurt and faked a frown. He quickly backtracked after noticing my expression. "Not that you couldn't inspire me. I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous and incredibly sexy." He closed his eyes at the realization of what just came out of his mouth.

"Ugh. I can't believe I just said that." He was so cute when he was flustered. But I couldn't help but smile. He thought I was sexy.

"What I mean is, you had me so distracted before that when you came over in my direction, I grabbed the first book I could find. I wasn't even paying attention because I was so overly aware of your presence. Which would explain why I didn't realize what I had in my hand."

He gave me a crooked smile that nearly knocked the breath out of me, and met my gaze dead on. He still looked embarrassed but he was trying his hardest to convey confidence now. I needed to let him off the hook. I couldn't torture him any longer.

Reaching across the small coffee table I placed my hand atop his. "It's alright Edward. I believe you. Besides, I'm flattered."

His face lit up at my confession and he let out a huge breath. "Oh thank God." I giggled yet again, because I just couldn't help it. He was too cute for his own good.

Edward grabbed the infamous book and hurriedly got up. "I'll go put this back and then we can go," he said.

Before he could even register what was happening I got up and was by his side in an instant. Grabbing the book from his hands I shook my head, "Nuh uh. No way. I have to buy this book now."

His eyes bulged out of his head. "What? Why?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I need a reminder. This will be a great story some day."

He tried retrieving the book but I put my hand on his chest to keep him an arms length away while I hid it behind my back. It was like playing keep away with a child, although it wouldn't be such a great feat for him to get the book from me. Towering over me at approximately 6'2" he could easily swipe the book whenever he chose to. I think he was just enjoying our little game. It was strange how at ease I felt around him. Already we were teasing each other as if we had been together for years.

As he was struggling to get the book I could feel his chest muscles bunch and flex under his shirt. I was so captivated by the feel of him under my hand that I barely registered that he wrangled the book away from me.

"Hey," I pouted. He just gave me a smirk and walked away. If he thought I was giving up that easily he had another thing coming.

Just as he was nearing the bookshelf I darted up to him and snatched it from his hand and took five steps away from him for good measure.

"_Please_, Bella," he whined. "Don't buy it. I'm already mortified enough as it is." He was giving me puppy dog eyes. Did he realize who he was dealing with? I'm a third grade teacher. Which means I'm immune to puppy dog eyes. Though, I'm rather partial to them on him. But I just shook my head in reply. I was not backing down.

And then, he started chasing me.

Yelping at his sudden movement, I took off. I weaved in and out of the stacks with Edward hot on my tail. And just as I noticed that he was no longer behind me, he came out of nowhere and pinned me to the bookshelf. Not only was I aware that this was a rather intimate and extremely pleasant position, but I also noticed that we were in the Anthropology section. _Uh oh_.

His body was only inches from mine with his hands resting on either side of my head, caging me in. We were both breathing heavily, but something told me it wasn't from the running. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and I couldn't for the life of me slow it down.

He leaned his head in, our faces so close that our noses nearly touched, and whispered, "Please, Bella?" His sweet breath fanned across my face and I was momentarily dazed. It took all my will power to not kiss this tempting man in front of me. I closed my eyes for a second to gather my thoughts and regain my composure, all the while clutching the book at my side. However, I didn't think either of us cared about it at the moment. It seemed to be completely forgotten at this point in time.

When my eyes fluttered open, I caught Edward staring at my lips. Seemingly having an internal battle with himself as to whether he should go for it or not. Honestly, I wanted him to go for it. But we only just met and I still wanted to have some fun with him. Noticing that I was now watching him, he brought his gaze back up to meet mine. His eyes were smoldering and I could only imagine what mine must look like. The look he was giving me nearly made my knees give out.

Not wanting him to know the affect he already had on me, I composed myself just enough to do what I needed to do. I slowly leaned up on my toes and with my lips lightly grazing his ear I whispered, "Do not try to dazzle me Mr. Masen. I'm getting this book whether you like it or not."

It came out sultrier than I intended, but it seemed to have the desired affect I was going for as I felt him tremble against me. It gave me a great sense of empowerment knowing that I could do this to him. It was nice to know I could bring gods to their knees if I wanted to, especially this god.

While he was distracted I lifted his arm and walked around him back toward the front of the store. I left him still resting against the stacks, slightly stunned.

I was half way down the aisle when I heard him say, "At least let me pay for it."

"Deal," I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you have the chance. I'd love to know your opinions. Also, I still haven't decided if I want to make Bella a klutz or not. PM me and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update but I assure you I've been working on this chapter since I last updated. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**And thanks to everyone who's been reading and enjoying this story. Your reviews mean a lot.**

* * *

EPOV

"I seriously can't believe you bought that book," I said, disbelieving.

We were walking out of the quaint little bookstore now and I realized that I had no idea where I was going to take Bella for lunch.

"Well, technically, you bought it," she said, smiling, while tucking the book away in her purse. "But _I'm _keeping it."

I couldn't help but smile back, shaking my head.

We began walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular. Glancing around I noticed that it was a normal cloudy day for Seattle, with dark clouds hovering over us. I also noticed that there were an unusual amount of kids everywhere. This, I could only assume, meant that it was spring break for the schools.

It was silent between the two of us for some time, but it wasn't awkward. I felt strangely at ease around Bella. I've never felt so comfortable around anyone before, not even my own family. I was about to say something, anything, when Bella suddenly spoke up.

"So, where are you taking me Edward?" She threw a glance in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name falling from her lips. I wanted to hear her say it again and again.

Remembering her question I nervously ran a hand through my hair. A habit, I'm sad to say, I've had since I was ten. "Actually, I just moved here, so I'm not too familiar with the area." I gave her a sheepish smile in apology.

Her eyes lit up and a mischievous grin graced her face. "Well, lucky for you I'm a native."

Grabbing my hand – a small gesture that set my body on fire – she began tugging on my arm. "Come on pretty boy, I know a great place a couple blocks down."

I began to follow her, hands still clasped, not wanting to rid myself of her warm touch. I was so focused on the feel of her small hand in mine that it took a few seconds for her nickname for me to register in my brain.

"Wait!" Pretty boy?" I asked, with an incredulous look on my face, I'm sure.

Stopping, I looked down at her and she began to giggle. "Took you long enough to respond," she laughed.

"Why pretty boy?" I was pouting now.

"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes at me. "Look at you. You're gorgeous," she said, waving a hand at me.

I couldn't help the smile that I could feel forming on my face. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

She tilted her head away from me as the glorious blush that seemed to appear quite often on her face, once again planted itself on her creamy cheeks. Not wanting her to be embarrassed I gently placed a finger under her chin and coaxed her face up to meet mine. Looking deeply into her eyes I smiled down at her. Here eyes seemed to glaze over and I thought I felt her tremble at my touch. I inwardly cheered at my affect on her. The same affect that she no doubt had on me.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. You already know I think you're gorgeous," I said softly, still holding her chin.

Her angelic face became even redder at my comment and I was sure that her skin would permanently be stained that color. But my words seemed make her feel better because her luscious lips turned into a radiant smile.

"Fine, I admit it. You're drop-dead gorgeous. And I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"What?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Look around you Edward. All the women are staring. A few men too," she said the last part in a whisper.

I dropped my hand from her face and took a moment to survey our surroundings. I noticed a small group of teenage girls at the street corner behind us. They were blatantly staring at me while giggling and whispering to each other. A business woman walking passed us, suddenly stopped her cell phone conversation to eye me, her mouth hanging open slightly. Which was very unattractive I might add. There were also two men sitting in the coffee shop next to us. One was gaping at me while the other kept raking his gaze over my body, licking his lips. _Very disturbing_.

I shivered slightly at the unwanted attention and I could feel my face getting warmer. I knew that right now I must look like a tomato. I was getting increasingly uncomfortable just standing here, so tightening my grip on Bella's hand I began pulling her further down the block.

"I think you and the blonde guy in the coffee shop would make a very cute couple," she said teasingly.

I tried to scowl at her. "Very funny." And I picked up my pace.

"Now, let's get out of here before I get raped." I was joking of course, but something told me that if I didn't leave now I might actually get mauled.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll protect you," she chanted, giggling.

I just chuckled at her and pulled her closer to my side. After a while I noticed that I was absent-mindedly stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. It was an unconscious gesture, but luckily she didn't seemed to mind. This made me smile, seeing as how this meant that she seemed to be as comfortable with me as I was with her.

We made it to our destination in no time at all. It was a cozy little café located on one of the back streets. In the front of the restaurant there were a handful of tables scattered about and a small counter off to the right with a few stools, and an old woman working behind it. There were only a couple of people at the counter and absolutely no one sitting at the tables. The place was quite empty for lunch time.

We were immediately greeted by a bubbly red-headed hostess, who tried shamelessly to flirt with me. I ignored her advances and pulled Bella to my side, snaking my arm around her waist. At the feeling of Bella snuggling closer to me I instinctively tightened my grip. The hostess continued to ogle me but once Bella asked her for a private table, she finally broke out of her daze.

After composing herself, she grabbed some menus and finally led us through the room, passed the counter, and through a pair of rustic French doors to a small patio in the back where a few more tables stood. It was a rather large area, compared to the dining room, but it was mostly filled with an array of various types of flowers.

The patio was walled in, with no ceiling, except for a large burgundy-colored tent that rested in the middle of the area, serving as a canopy for the tables. The beautiful flowers lined the walls while potted plants and sconces hung from the bricks. There was a small man-made waterfall with a tiny pond off in the back left corner that babbled softly in the background. Twinkling white lights were strung all through the flowers and different colored lanterns were arranged throughout the tent. It was a beautiful scene and I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a perfect first date.

The overcast above darkened the sky just enough to make it look like twilight, my favorite time of day. The colorful lanterns gave off a soft romantic glow and the white lights twinkled like fire flies, making the moment that much more surreal. Adding to the ambience, small candles flickered in the middle of the tables. The scene before me was the complete opposite of the one in the front of the cafe. It was like a dream back here.

The hostess led us to a table for two, closest to the waterfall, and thankfully left without further incident. Being the gentleman that my mother raised me to be, I helped Bella out of her jacket and after placing it on the back of her chair, pulled her seat out for her. At first she seemed shocked by the gesture. Obviously this has never been done for her before. But she composed herself quickly, smiled graciously at me and took her seat.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead," she teased.

Once she was settled I lifted up her hand, brought it to my lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "There's a lot more where that came from." I winked at her and gently released her hand. _There goes her bush again. _I made a mental note to do that as much as possible in the future.

After removing my jacket and settling myself down in my seat I began scanning the menu. There were the typical choices for a place this small. You had your pick of sandwiches, burgers or salads. Nothing fancy. Although you wouldn't know it by looking at this patio.

"So, what's good here?" I mused. Glancing up I noticed Bella hadn't opened her menu. I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, I come here often," she replied. "No need to look."

"Alright then, what do you suggest?" I closed the menu and leaned gracefully back in my chair.

She gave me the most radiant smile and said, "This place makes the best burgers in Seattle."

I leaned forward. "Oh really?"

She matched my gesture, leaning in as well. "Really." She spoke with such confidence I couldn't help but believe her.

Just then the waiter sauntered over and broke up our little showdown. I leaned back in time to see the pig rake his eyes over Bella. His gaze lingered a little too long on her chest for my liking, although I would prefer it if he didn't look at her at all. Bella fidgeted in her seat, noticeably uncomfortable with his leering.

Glaring at him I cleared my throat. "Would you like to take our order?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was clamping my jaws down so tightly that I was sure my teeth would shatter with the force. Bella was not a piece of meat and should not be gawked at as such.

His eyes snapped up in my direction at the sound of my voice and he recoiled infinitesimally at my scowl, realizing what he had just been caught doing. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Bella visibly relaxed.

Straightening his posture he went into full waiter mode. Not meeting either of our gazes he introduced himself as Danny and asked for our drink orders. I gestured for Bella to go first.

"I'll just have a coke, please."

"Two cokes," I growled. I was still annoyed at the lack of manners of our waiter.....and our hostess for that matter.

"And are you ready to order?" he asked, eyeing Bella once again. I felt another growl bubbling in my chest but I kept it at bay. No point in getting jealous.

"Well, Bella," I started, "Since you're the native, why don't you order for us?" I challenged.

With a smug smile she ordered. "Two Seattle burgers with swiss and extra fries." She never took her eyes off of me as she handed her menu to the waiter, barely acknowledging his presence.

"How would you like those cooked?" he asked.

"Medium." We both answered simultaneously, never breaking our staring contest.

The idiot waiter left to go place our orders and returned shortly after with our drinks. He promptly left after I glared at him, yet again. Bella giggled at my protectiveness.

"You find that funny, do you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, trying my best to look displeased, but her mere presence made it impossible to do so. You couldn't help but smile around her. She just had a certain air about her.

"Just a little," she said, while biting her lip. Did she realize what that did to me? I was two seconds away from leaning across this table and crashing my lips against hers. _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells_.

Leaning forward she placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. "So, Edward, tell me about yourself."

I mimicked her movement but opted to rest my forearms in front of me. "What would you like to know, Bella?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything. Everything. Start from the beginning." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

This was turning into a rather interesting first date. I was already completely comfortable around her. Just being with her made me feel lighter some how. I haven't felt like this in, well…….never, actually. No woman I have ever been with has made me feel like this before, especially this quickly. Not only that, but she genuinely wanted to know about me.

Most first dates I've been on, the women can't seem to shut up about themselves. They seem to tune me out when I would talk about myself, merely waiting for their turn to speak. But this beautiful creature sitting in front of me actually wanted to know my whole life story. I would gladly appease her. I just hope she likes what she hears.

"Let's see….." I said, trailing off and looking into the distance, pretending to contemplate. "I was born in Chicago on June 20th, 1982 and was raised there until I was five, when my parents divorced." Her smile faltered at the admission about my parents' divorce, but I continued on before she could say anything, not wanting to get into it just yet.

"After that my mother took me here, to Washington to be closer to her family. She remarried when I was nine at which point I gained two step-siblings, Emmett and Alice. When I was twelve I started boarding school in New Hampshire."

"Boarding school?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yup. I was pretty serious about my studies as a kid. And after my mother, Esme, married Carlisle, who was a doctor, I knew I had found my calling. So they sent me to the best school in the country at my request."

Her mouth seemed to involuntarily quirk into a lovely smile. "So you want to be a doctor?"

"Well, I am a doctor. But I'm still just an intern. I'm in my last year actually."

She seemed confused. "You're almost twenty-six, right?"

I knew where she was going with this so I nodded a yes.

"Then shouldn't you just be finishing med school?"

"Normally, yes." Now this is where it gets tricky. Most women find my intelligence to be a bit daunting. I truly hope I don't scare her off with what I'm about to say.

I leaned back in my chair, preparing myself for the worst, and hesitantly spoke. "You see, I skipped tenth and eleventh grade, and was able to graduate Dartmouth early, in only three years. Med school at Johns Hopkins took four years and now I'm finishing up my internship at Seattle Grace." I said all of this in a rush, as I was extremely afraid of what she might think of me. Most people would jump to conclusions that I'm an arrogant, cocky bastard because of this, which I'm not, mind you.

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Wow," she breathed. "That's amazing. You're family must be so proud of you?" She unconsciously moved closer to me.

I noticeably relaxed and nodding my head I leaned back in. "My mother is quite proud of me. It's rather embarrassing actually. And Carlisle couldn't be happier that someone in his family decided to follow in his footsteps."

"So you're close to your step-family?"

"Pretty close. I wasn't home much because of school but I visited whenever I could. Actually, it was all because of Carlisle I was able to come to Seattle."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, it's not common to leave the hospital before your internship is over, but since Carlisle is Chief of Staff at Seattle Grace he pulled some strings. I don't normally like to accept help from anyone, especially Carlisle, but I had no choice."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's a story for another time." I was quite uncomfortable revealing the reason behind my move. It wasn't anything scandalous but I didn't feel like telling her just yet, at least not on a first date anyways.

She seemed to accept that and didn't push the matter, which I was extremely grateful for. "Alright. Well, remind me to thank Carlisle then," she said, smiling at me.

I just chuckled at her teasing but I couldn't help the feeling I got from her words. She was happy I was here……..and so was I.

Leaning back in her chair she continued with her interrogation. "So what field are you going into once you finish up with your internship?"

"Pediatrics." Her face seemed to brighten at that.

"You like kids?" she asked in awe.

"Yup. You?" I think I knew the answer, but just to be on the safe side I asked.

Her smile grew even bigger. "Uh huh. I love kids."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. Because if you didn't that would have been a deal breaker."

* * *

Conversation flowed easily throughout lunch, which was great by the way. Bella was right, they were the best burgers in Seattle. Not that I'm one to judge, seeing as how I've only been here for three days. We talked about our likes and dislikes and I learned that Bella taught the third grade at a local elementary school, a job that she's been at for the passed year or so. _That explained why she loved kids so much._

I learned that her birthday was on September 13th and she was twenty four. She seemed to have the same taste as me when it came to books and music and I was absolutely ecstatic when she told me she liked Debussey. Although she was a teacher and she loved her job, her true dream was to one day become a writer. She warned me that she never told anyone that before and made me promise to never tell anyone. I was flattered that she trusted me enough with this little insight into her life and I vowed never to tell a soul.

Bella was an only child and a product of a broken home like me. Her parents divorced when she was only a baby and she spent the majority of her childhood in Phoenix with her mother, Renee, until she was 15, at which point she moved back here with her father, Charlie. She told me the name of the town, but I can't seem to remember it. Some sort of utensil or something. I found myself falling even further for the glorious woman when I found out the reasoning behind her move. She wanted to give her mother and new step-father some alone time. _What a selfless creature._

I remember paying the bill at some point, but we made no move to leave, so we just continued talking. There was never a lull in the conversation, it just seemed so natural. We kept the topics light, not wanting to get into heavier subjects on a first date. We were so wrapped up in each other's company that we didn't even realize how late it was. Glancing at my cell phone I noticed that it was now 5:26. We had been here for nearly six hours.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I sighed, hoping she didn't want to end it just yet. "It's around 5:30."

"Wow," she breathed. "We've been here all day." And she began putting on her jacket.

"I know, I completely lost track of time." I felt myslelf growing nervous. "Do you need to leave?" I asked, anxiously.

She gave me a wide smile. "Nope. I just thought we might have out stayed our welcome. Did you have something in mind?"

I eagerly returned the smile and replied, "Not really, but it looks like such a nice night that I thought we might go for a walk." Lifting out of my chair and grabbing my jacket in the process, I walked to her side and extended my hand to her.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a walk on this lovely evening, Bella?" I asked quietly, almost seductively. Which was not my intention, I assure you.

Rising out of her chair she took my hand, sending another jolt of electricity shooting through it. "I'd love to, Edward."

* * *

We were still holding hands as we made our way toward the park up the street. "So what is your family like?" she asked.

"Emmett's great. He's older but acts like he's five. He's a linebacker for the San Francisco 49ers." I laughed a little, thinking back on a memory.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the time when I was ten and Emmet used me as a tackling dummy."

Bella laughed along with me. "That must have been fun." she said.

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes, smiling. "I ended up breaking my arm in five places." I chuckled. "I went through my whole summer in a cast and I've never forgiven him for it."

Bella burst into a fit of giggles and I followed.

"Anyway, Alice is a couple years younger than me and she is, for lack of a better word, enthusiastic." Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

We entered the park just then and I tried my best to explain my over-zealous sister to her. "She's a naturally very happy person. _Very _happy. Always getting excited about the littlest things. I could never stay mad at her for long." She nodded her head in understanding.

"And your mother and step-father?" she asked. "What are they like?"

_My, she was a curious person_. "Well, my mother is a very loving woman. The best person I know actually. She was always a stay at home mom, except for when her and my father got divorced, but she loves to decorate. Interior design is her passion. Whenever someone has a new place, she's there. She was so happy when I asked her to help me with my apartment."

"She sounds lovely." Bella was beaming, then a frown suddenly made it's way to her perfect face. "My mother is nothing like yours. She's kind of flakey and outrageous. She was never the typical type of mother. She could never keep a job for more than a year and was an absolute horrible cook. She couldn't even make soup without causing a fire. " She sighed. "She acted like a teenager most of the time. I usually took care of the cooking and cleaning. But ever since Phil came along, I don't have to look out for her as much."

It saddened me that she didn't seem to have a normal childhood. "That must of been tough," I said.

Looking up at me she asked, "How do you mean?"

"Well, having to be the adult while your mom still gets to be the kid. It just doesn't seem fair." She gave a brief shrug of her shoulders as she led me to a bench by the lake.

After we seated ourselves she spoke. "I didn't mind, I mean I love my mom, she's my best friend. But it would have been nice if she was more like yours. I needed a mother, not another friend." She sounded like she wasn't talking _to_ me anymore but just talking. Sort of like wishful thinking.

She shook her head from her musings and cleared her throat. "But Esme sounds great."

I nodded my consent. "She is...and she would_ love_ you." I smiled down at her. _Cue Bella's blush.....__Ah, right on time_.

Bowing her head a little she asked, "And Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is a wonderful man and a great doctor. He's like a father to me." I couldn't help but notice the change in Bella's expression.

She seemed to be contemplating asking me something. After a few seconds she seemed to come to her decision. "Are you close to your father?"

I sighed. I have a very rocky history with my father. _So much for lighter subjects._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's too personal, I understand." She bit her lip again and looked away. This seemed to be a nervous habit of hers.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's fine....really. I don't mind talking about it," I assured her. She turned back to me and released her lip from the cage of her teeth, relaxing her body.

I took a deep breath and continued. "You see, I never held it against my mother for leaving my father. He was a workaholic and never made time for us. My father, Edward Masen Sr., worked long hours as a corporate lawyer in the city and rarely came home. So I guess it wasn't much of a surprise to my mother when she found out that he was cheating on her." I raked my hand through my hair....again. _My nervous habit._

Releasing my hand she placed hers on my shoulder. "You don't have to talk about this Edward." I hated talking about my father but I wanted to tell Bella this. For some reason I felt like I needed to.

"No. I want to." I captured her hand back in mine and looked deeply into her eyes, trying to convey my need to tell her this.

She squeezed my hand for me to continue and smiled reassuringly at me. "Alright."

"When my mother left him he was furious. It's not that he cared about losing me or my mother, because he didn't, he just hated the embarrassment of being _left_. He didn't want to be the latest gossip in his social circle. He refused to pay child support, completely relinquishing any and all parental rights to me." I could feel the slight sting of tears beginning to form. I tried my best to keep them at bay, but the feeling of being unwanted and unloved by my father came rushing back and hit me like a ton of bricks.

I fought back the traitorous tears and inhaled deeply. "I didn't have any contact with my father for thirteen years, until one day, out of the blue, he called me." I shook my head at the memory, chuckling quietly without humor. "It was conveniently right after my eighteenth birthday, when he wouldn't have to pay any child support for coming back into my life. He wanted to reconnect, although I was never really sure why. But it was short lived as he completely disowned me when he found out my career choice. He was a lawyer and felt that as his son I should follow in his footsteps and not in Carlisle's." I was vaguely aware of the first tear as it slid it's way down my cheek and left a wet trail in it's wake.

Upon seeing this Bella released my hand and shifted toward me, reaching up to stroke away the lone tear as she began rubbing circles on my back with her free hand, trying to soothe me. I shifted my head to the side away from her gaze, not wanting her to see me cry, because the tears were flowing freely now. Although, I can't say that I feel any shame for this.

I knew I _should_ feel embarrassed for letting her see me like this on a first date, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Something told me that Bella wouldn't think I was weak _or_ crazy. Maybe it was the same feeling that told me that I could trust her with my heart. Because truth be told, she was slowly capturing it.

In a whisper only I could hear she said, "It's okay Edward. Don't be embarrassed.....and please don't hide from me." She gently placed her hand on my cheek and guided my eyes to meet hers, our faces only inches apart. Placing both hands on the side of my face she began wiping away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of her touch, even if it wasn't an intimate gesture, merely a comforting one. I turned my body in her direction and it brought us that much closer.

I took in a shuddering breath, but I don't think it was from my current emotional state, rather it was from being so close to this beautiful angel. I don't know how she did it, but slowly, I began to calm down as she stroked my face.

As the tears began to subside I opened my eyes to be met by her brilliant brown ones, which were watery with unshed tears. "I told him he was never my father. That even though Carlisle may not be blood, he was more of a father to me than he ever could be." We were both silent for a few heart beats, just staring at each other. "I never saw him again after that," I whispered. "He died a year ago."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I could hear the strain in her voice and see the tears brimming her eyes. It touched me that she cared.

Without another word she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Throwing my arms around her I melted into the embrace. I clung to her as if my life depended on it. I don't know how much time passed, but we just sat there and held each other, not saying a word, neither of us wanting to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you have the time. I really want to know what you think of this chapter. It was by far my favorite one to write. I enjoy writing in Edward's POV and this chapter sort of took on a life of its own. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N: I know it took me a little longer to get this chapter up. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad people are enjoying it.**_

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I sat on the bench just holding each other for I don't know how long. I was surprised that he had told me about his father. I hadn't expected to hear what I did but I was glad that he felt comfortable enough with me to tell me. And I most definitely did not want him to be ashamed of doing so.

After his sobs had subsided and my tears had dried up Edward reluctantly pulled away but kept a firm hold on my hand. I smiled at that.

Looking up I spoke while placing my free hand against his cheek. "Are you alright?"

He leaned into my hand and breathed a huge sigh. "I am now." He paused for a moment and I could see the worry on his face. "I'm sorry about that," he said, casting his eyes down.

I simply smiled and gently nudged his chin up to meet my gaze. With all my sincerity I said, "Don't be. I'm touched that you shared that with me, especially since you didn't have to."

He stared at me, searching my eyes, probably to make sure that what I was saying was the truth. My eyes must have convinced him because a tiny smile played on his lips.

"I wanted to tell you, Bella," he said. Tilting his head slightly and with a hint of awe in his voice, he continued. "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I can tell you anything."

His grip on my hand tightened and I was once again shocked by the sensation that I felt whenever we touched. "I feel like I've known you my whole life…..is that crazy?" he asked, uneasily.

I could see the fear in his eyes, him thinking that perhaps he said too much too soon, and that he would scare me off. But I couldn't help but feel the same exact way. It may have been strange but I didn't care. I had never felt like this before, not even with Jasper, and he was my husband and we were together for years. I mean, Jasper and I had a great relationship when things were good between us, but with Edward it was different. We just seemed to make sense together. I knew that whatever happened between Edward and I, it had the potential to be something truly amazing and life altering.

I gently grabbed his other hand and answered him. "Yes, it is, Edward." His lips turned down into a frown before I could finish. "But I feel the same way," I assured him. "So I must be crazy too."

His eyes brightened and a huge smile graced his beautiful features. His smile was so infectious I couldn't help but do the same.

"Can I see you again?" he asked eagerly.

I was inwardly jumping for joy - doing cartwheels and back flips in my head – at the fact that this man wanted to see me again. "I'd like that very much," I answered softly. Entwining my fingers with his.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" _Wow._ This guy doesn't waste any time does he?

My delayed response must have given him the wrong impression because he tried poorly to cover up his eagerness.

"I mean, if you have other plans, I understand. We can do it another time if you want." He shrugged. "I might not even be available tomorrow anyway."

He said the last part so nonchalantly I almost burst out laughing. It was cute how embarrassed he was. He thought he was coming on too strong and he was being the typical guy by trying to protect his ego.

I didn't mind his enthusiasm in the slightest but I definitely felt the need to tease him now.

"Edward, are you trying to get out of seeing me again?" I asked, mocking hurt. "You could have just said so instead of making up excuses."

His eyes got huge and nearly bugged out of his head. "No, Bella I-"

But I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You know Edward, I thought you were different. I'm soooo disappointed in you." I shook my head side to side with my arms crossed over my chest. But I couldn't help the smile from forming on my face.

Edward seemed to catch on as his eyes narrowed and his lips turned into an adorable pout. "Very funny, Bella. You just love teasing me don't you?"

I couldn't help the giggles from escaping me. "Yes, I really do. Now be a man and ask me out." I playfully pushed on one of his shoulders.

He didn't laugh but I saw his mouth turn up on one side. "Be a man?" Pausing for a brief moment he leaned in very close to my ear, causing my giggle fit to halt completely, and breathed, "Ms. Swan, may I take you out tomorrow?"

His warm breath tickled my neck and I felt my body involuntarily shudder in anticipation. _He can take me anywhere._

"Yes," I whispered, barely aware of myself.

He slowly leaned back and there was a sly grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He removed his hands from mine and he lifted them, waggling his fingers at me.

"Now," he started, "I think you should be punished for teasing me, _yet again_."

_Uh oh._ I gulped very loudly and leaned away from him.

"You wouldn't," I pleaded, and scooted down the bench.

His mile grew and he replied menacingly, "I would."

He inched closer to me, his hands still raised, poised for the attack. I slid further down but was stopped as my back came in contact with the arm of the bench. I was cornered. Then, he pounced on me and began tickling mercilessly.

I squirmed under his touch and couldn't keep my body from shaking with laughter. "Ahhhhhh…..stop…..Edward….please.", I spoke in between gasps, as tears of laughter streamed down my face. He didn't let up, and some how we managed to end up at an odd angle. I was up against the arm of the bench, shifted down slightly as Edward hovered above me.

When his face ended up only inches from mine, he stopped his assault, realizing our new position. But he didn't move like I thought he would. He continued to hover above me as he spoke.

"That'll teach you not to tease me," he said softly, his voice shaky.

I took this moment to breathe in his heavenly scent. It was manly but I could detect a hint of honey mixed in. _Delicious._ I closed my eyes and unintentionally let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a moan.

After realizing what I had done I was mortified. But when I opened my eyes I noticed that his were heavy with lust, just like in the bookstore. At that moment I couldn't care less that I just embarrassed myself, and all I could think about was how badly I wanted for him to kiss me_. Please kiss me._

My breathing was ragged and with our chests pressed tightly against each other I could feel that his heart was racing as fast as mine. All I had to do was lean up a little and our lips would touch. But I shook that thought from my head. I wanted him to make the first move.

His gaze darted back and forth from my lips to my eyes, asking for permission. Once he realized that I wanted this as much as he did, he gripped my waist, and slowly leaned down. His face was so close, and with one last look in my eyes, his eyelids closed and he leaned in. My eyes flutter closed, waiting for his lips to touch mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face but before he could close the distance we heard a loud crash behind us.

Edward swiftly got up taking me with him and cradling me to his side on the bench. I guess he was the protective type._ He can save me any day, _I thought.

We both instantly looked behind us to see where the commotion had come from. Up the pathway about fifteen yards a couple of kids were throwing glass bottles into a garbage can. At least they weren't littering.

I felt my cheeks heat up once again from the thought of nearly being caught making out in the park, on a bench no less. I turned to Edward, but he just seemed angry that we had been interrupted.

Just then my stomach chose that moment to make itself heard. It grumbled so loudly I was sure that the rambunctious kids must have heard it too.

Edward looked down at me and chuckled. "Hungry?" he teased.

"A little. What time is it?" I asked. I completely lost track of time. I seemed to be doing that a lot in his presence.

Pulling out his cell phone he replied, "Just about seven. We haven't eaten in nearly six hours."

"No wonder I'm hungry," I said.

I was immediately pulled from the bench and into Edward's side. "Then how about dinner?"

I beamed up at him. "Okay, but I'm paying this time," I warned him, wagging my finger at him. I couldn't let him pay for everything.

He adamantly shook his head no. I frowned. "I'm paying for myself at least?" I reasoned.

He smiled and for a brief second I thought I had won, but alas I was wrong. "Nope. This is a date Bella and I never go Dutch." He gave me that crooked smile he's been giving me all night and I found that I couldn't protest.

_Hey!_ That stupid, good-looking doctor just dazzled me. I had no doubt in my mind that he knew exactly what that smile did to women, especially me.

I didn't say another word, silently giving in. There was obviously no point in arguing with him. He would probably just smolder his eyes at me the next time I tried. Damn! He has quite the affect on me.

"Then can it be my treat tomorrow?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes. They didn't work on me but maybe they would work on him.

He just shrugged. "I can't make any promises."

Hmmmm. Maybe he was immune to puppy dog eyes as well. Oh well. I have other ways.

* * *

I know it seems a bit odd but I decided to invite him back to my place. Considering how many hours we spent together today, this was technically a second date, and besides, I felt like relaxing a bit.

We ordered pizza from a local parlor and Edward drove us back to my apartment. He had an amazing silver Volvo by the way. It was much nicer than my beat up old truck.

The drive to my apartment was not unlike the entire night so far. We were talking non-stop throughout the ride and I found that Edward had great taste in music. I had so much fun with him that I was finding it extremely difficult to believe that we just met today.

We pulled up to my apartment building and after Edward parked he made his way over to my side of the car and opened my door. Grabbing the pizza box he offered a hand to me and helped me out. I didn't know if I would ever get used to all this chivalry, but I liked it.

As I unlocked the front door I was surprised to realize that I was not the least bit nervous bringing Edward up to my apartment. I mean, I should be, for obvious reasons. But I wasn't….at all. I knew nothing was going to happen between us tonight, being the gentleman that Edward is, so I knew this wasn't a big deal.

I quickly checked my mail and after finding nothing I led Edward up the two flights of stairs to my apartment. After unlocking the doorknob and the dead bolt, we were finally in. I opened the door and stepped aside to let him through.

"Well, this is it," I said, biting my lip.

For a split second his eyes landed on my lips as he passed.

Walking in he placed the pizza box on the small dining room table. I closed the door as he turned in a full circle, taking it all in. When he was facing my direction again, he smiled.

"You have a great place. This is exactly what I would have expected it to look like," he said.

"Oh really?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back on the door.

He nodded. "Yup. This place is definitely you."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "But we just met Mr. Masen. You hardly know me."

His grin grew wider at my statement and he shrugged out of his jacket. "But I know enough. And I'd love to know more. "

I smiled in return and took his jacket. I placed our coats on the hooks by the door and turned back to him.

Holding out my hand I said, "Let me give you the grand tour."

First stop was the guest bedroom, just off to the left of the kitchen. This room was the least furnished with only a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. He just smiled and nodded. Still holding his hand I continued the tour through the kitchen - tiny and not much to see.

We passed through the kitchen to an open space where I have my office set up with my computer desk and a bookshelf.

Letting go of my hand he made his way over to my books. "Have you read all these?" he asked in amazement as he lightly fingered the book spines.

"Yup. Every last one, at least twice."

He shook his head in wonder and continued perusing the worn books. Coming to one that was a little worse for wear, he pulled it out and began flipping through the pages.

"This one looks pretty beat up." He turned to look at me holding up the book. _Wuthering Heights._ My favorite. I smiled.

I walked toward him, taking the book in my hand. I loving ran my hand over it, recounting the story in my head. I was in my own little world at that moment, remembering in vivid detail every scene from the book.

"I'm guessing this one is your favorite," he whispered into my ear, breaking me out of my trance. I jumped a little at his proximity, not expecting him that close, but liking it.

He chuckled at my reaction and I blushed. "Yes. It is my favorite," I answered, looking up at him. "I read it at least once a month."

He blew a low whistle. "Impressive."

He then turned is attention to my computer. There were papers and notes strewn about all over my desk haphazardly. "Is this where the famous Bella Swan works her magic?" he inquired with a teasing grin.

"Maybe." I smirked, putting the book back.

"Looks hectic." He nodded at the mess on my desk.

I shrugged. "It's my process."

He looked at me confused. "The mess doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. It works for me," I replied. "It's weird though, 'cause it's the only thing I'm disorganized about."

Walking over to him I grabbed his hand again. "Come on. The tour isn't over yet." And I pulled him toward the living room.

Illuminated only by the overhead light fixture, my living room looked small but perfect, which it was. It's a cramped space with a big comfy sofa on the right hand wall that has the softest pillows you will ever have the pleasure of sitting on. My TV sits directly across from it against the opposite wall in between two large bookshelves that house all my DVD's and CD's. A large over-sized chair and ottoman, with a small end table holding a tiny lamp, sit under the window at the far wall. Most of my reading is done here. Completing the whole motif is my small antique coffee table, which currently has all my girlie magazines scattered about on the surface.

He turned to face me. "This looks very cozy," he mused in approval.

Letting out a soft laugh I said, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Very much so." He paused for a moment, looking around. Glancing over my shoulder he inquired about the double French doors passed my workspace. "Where do they lead to?"

"Oh, that? That's my bedroom." With a sly smile I said, "I don't think you know me well enough to see that room yet."

"Oh, um…." He was at a loss for words as a blush swept across his cheeks.

Wanting to change the subject he started pulling me to the kitchen. "Come on," he said, "let's eat before the pizza gets cold."

_He'll see the bedroom another time._

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza, drinking Dr. Pepper, and watching movies. Conversation, as usual, flowed easily between the two of us and things just felt so right. I couldn't help but wonder that if this turned into something more, would it always be this way for us?

We were watching a movie and I was currently cradled into his side, laying on his chest, as our feet were propped up on the coffee table. He was softly stroking up and down my arm and I found myself relaxing into his touch. The steady rise and fall of his chest was extremely soothing and I never wanted to leave his side.

As the movie progressed I let my mind start to drift. I thought about how after Jasper, I hadn't dated much. I had gone on a few dates, and one guy in particular even lasted a few months, but nothing ever felt like it does with Edward right now. It's so odd that I feel like this after only one day with Edward.

It was a little frightening how fast I was falling for him, but I found that I liked it. I knew I needed to be careful. After all, things didn't work out the first time I rushed into a relationship. But I realized that I wanted this. No, I _needed_ this. Being with Edward, even for this short time that I've known him, I felt whole.

Then I began to worry. How and when do I tell him about Jasper? I knew I needed to tell him but I didn't think it was a topic for a first date. A part of me was afraid that it would scare him off, me being married and divorced at twenty-four. But I also knew that since his mother had been through the same thing it couldn't scare him that much. But what if he didn't want to get involved with someone who had that kind of baggage?

I decided that perhaps tomorrow I would tell him. I was nervous as hell about it, but deep down something told me that he would understand, because that's just the kind of man that he is.

The movie we were watching was currently coming to a close and as the credits rolled I felt a yawn coming on. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:00. We had spent nearly half the day together. This had been one of the most amazing days of my life. I didn't want it to end, but sadly I knew it had to.

Upon hearing my stifled yawn, Edward shifted beneath me.

"I should go." His voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear it, but I did. I thought I detected a note of sadness in his voice.

I tightened my grip on his mid-section and shifted my head on his chest to look up at him.

"I don't want you to go," I pouted.

He brushed his hand through my hair and closing my eyes, I savored the feeling.

"I don't want to go either," he whispered. "But it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

_Huh?_

"We do?" I questioned and he nodded his head.

"You can't possibly have stuff planned already," I reasoned.

He just gave me that crooked smile of his. "I have a few ideas."

It didn't escape my notice that he never stopped stroking my hair throughout our entire conversation.

I leaned into his hand and let out a soft "Mmmmmm."

I thought I would be embarrassed, but I wasn't. His touch just felt _too_ _good_. So good that I didn't care what kinds of sounds I made. As long as he kept doing that I would gladly suffer the embarrassment.

He began to slow his movements in my hair and this caused me to open my eyes. I don't know what made me to do it but I slowly brought my hand up to his face and began gently stroking his cheek. He brought me even closer to his chest allowing me to faintly feel the muscles under his shirt, causing my breath to hitch.

I could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest and I was sure that mine was doing the same. His eyelids suddenly became heavy and his lips parted slightly. I heard him breathe my name as he slowly inched his face closer. I bit my lip in anticipation and this must of sent him over the edge because in the next second I felt his lips crash into mine.

When our lips touched it felt as if my whole body was on fire and was burning from the inside out. My limbs tingled and I could hardly feel my body. I couldn't get enough of him as our lips moved in sync with each other like we had been kissing for years.

His one arm snaked around my waist pulling me ever close as his other hand gripped the back of my neck. My one hand was stuck between our bodies, tight against his chest. I could feel the beating of our hearts moving in perfect time together. I let my other hand roam freely through his silky hair gripping and tugging softly as I moved through it. He moaned into my mouth and I my immediate reaction was to moan his name. This caused him to grip me even tighter.

His tongue gently grazed my bottom lip and I greedily granted him access. As soon as his tongue met mine I whimpered from the contact. He responded to my reaction by deepening the kiss. This moment was pure bliss. I was in complete euphoria and I never wanted it to end. I could die a happy woman.

Time passed slowly as are lips moved together. The kiss was charged and passionate as his hands traveled though my hair, over my shoulders and down my back. His touch was heavenly and I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

When the lack of oxygen was finally getting to us we reluctantly pulled away. Resting our foreheads together we gasped for breath. I now realized that I was nearly on top of him with my leg hitched up over his, our chests flush against each other.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah. I know," I replied, completely out of breath.

Placing another sweet kiss on my lips he said, "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." And hugged me against his chest.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Really?" he asked, amazed and still out of breath.

I nodded against his shirt. "Oh yeah. To be honest, I was considering taking you to the back of the store and attacking you."

I buried my face in his shirt, not believing what I had just said. But I soon felt his body shake with laughter and my embarrassment melted away.

"I very nearly did the same thing," he said, to my astonishment.

I looked up at him then. "We make quite the pair don't we?" I said, jokingly.

And in all seriousness he answered, "Yes, we do." There was a glimmer of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. Smiling a sad smile at me he said, regrettably, "I really should go."

I felt my shoulders slump. "I know," I sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely," he beamed. "Be ready by 10:00."

"In the morning?" I asked shocked. He couldn't mean at night, right?

He chuckled as he traced a finger along my jaw line. "Of course. Is that too early for you?"

"Not at all. I just didn't realize that you wanted to spend another whole day with me," I teased.

He cupped my face and leaned in close. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible, Bella. I plan on taking up your entire week off if you'll let me."

I felt my smile grow and my cheeks ached from the effort. I was doing that a lot today.

"I'll have to shift a few things around, but I'll see what I can work out," I said, feigning inconvenience.

Pleased with my answer, he lifted me from the couch and set me on my feet. "Will you see me to the door?"

"Of course. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't?"

I began walking toward the door but he stopped me.

"Hold on a second," he said, pulling out his phone with a huge smile on his face. "I think it's only appropriate that I get your number now."

I rolled my eyes at him, but took his phone and typed my number in. As soon as I was done he pulled me to him and held me so my back was against his chest. Resting his chin on my shoulder and holding his phone out in front of us, he whispered, "Smile.", and snapped a picture.

"Perfect," he said, holding the phone out in front of me to see. "This picture will pop up every time you call now."

The picture was adorable. We looked like a normal happy couple with huge smiles plastered on our faces. By looking at it, you wouldn't know that we just met that day.

"Now I need your number." Finding my phone I handed it to him.

He punched his number in and pulled me in for another picture, but this time he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek for the photo.

Satisfied with the picture, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "I should go now."

We were both unwilling to let this night end, but we knew it had to. Besides, we had tomorrow, and, according to Edward, all week.

I walked him to the door, and lingering in the hallway, Edward pulled me into another embrace securing both arms firmly around me. He began drawing lazy circles on my lower back. An action that sent tingling sensations up and down my spine.

"I had a great time, Bella." I loved hearing him say my name.

"Me too, Edward."

Running a hand through his hair he said, "This is by far the best date I have ever been on."

I leaned into him. "Likewise."

"Well, goodnight," he said and leaned in for another lingering kiss.

After breaking away I watched him descend the stairs. Once he was gone I dashed over to the window and watched him walk to his car. Before he got in he turned and looked up at my window - almost as if he knew I would be there - and smiled. I waved goodbye and he did the same, before getting into his car and driving off.

I ran to my room and flung myself onto my bed. Shoving my face in my pillows I screamed my excitement into it. I couldn't contain myself. I just had the most amazing date with the most amazing man. Things were definitely starting to look up. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_Crap!_ _What am I going to wear?_

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you have the chance. I'd love to know what you think.**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter in Edward's point of view. It's just the end of the first date and not quite as long as the other chapters. I've debated on what I want to do with this story and I've decided that I'm going to go through each one of their dates throughout the entire week. It'll follow the progression of their blossoming love. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You guys are great!**

* * *

EPOV

I drove home slowly, taking in the night's events. The date tonight had gone better than I ever could have imagined. I don't think I have ever enjoyed someone's company more than I enjoyed Bella's. Amazingly, we had a lot in common and the more I thought about it, the more excited I got for our date tomorrow.

I wasn't lying when I told Bella I had some ideas already. I was thinking that I could take her on a ferry ride over the river and have a picnic in a nearby park. And from past family outings, I remember there being some shops around the area that we could look at. It was something that I was almost positive Bella would enjoy.

As I was thinking over the details for tomorrow, my phone began to vibrate. Looking down I noticed that it was Alice…..again. She had called repeatedly throughout the night, causing me to turn off the ringer. Normally, I wouldn't have told Alice about my date until absolutely necessary, but in order to go out with Bella, I had to break our plans to get coffee. But now that she knew, Alice wanted details. _She was such a nosey little pixie._

I decided to let it go for now, not particularly being in the mood to talk to her. I knew she was going to give me the third degree about everything, and I could really use a good nights sleep before facing her. Alice was worse than my mother sometimes.

Once the phone had stopped vibrating I noticed that I had seven missed calls and four messages. _Seriously Alice?_ I checked my first missed call.

_"Hey Edward. It's your favorite sister. Just calling to see how your date went. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye."_

Favorite sister. She's my only sister.

Listening to the second message, I could tell that she was a bit irked that I hadn't called her back yet.

_"Edward. It's Alice. Still waiting for you to call me back. Where are you?"_

The next two messages were sure to be worse.

_"Okay, it's me again. Seriously, where the hell are you? I've lost track of how many times I've called already. I want to know how everything went. Call me back as soon as you get this."_

Not as bad as I was expecting, but she was still pretty angry. In the next message she was livid.

_"Edward Masen, if you don't call me back I swear to God…… You better not be avoiding my calls."_ Oh yeah, she's pissed.

_"You know what happened the last time I found out you did that. We don't want a repeat now do we? "_ No, we don't. She pinched my nipples…hard. I had bruises for weeks. I still flinch when I think about it.

_"Call me back ASAP."_ Did she seriously just say ASAP?

By the last part of the message, she was back to her sweet self.

_"Love you. Oh, by the way, it's Alice."_ Like I didn't know.

I deleted all the messages and threw my phone on the passenger seat. As much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to call her back. I wasn't in the mood to face the wrath of Alice Cullen - I mean Hale - but I would have to eventually, or later it would be _much_ worse.

Finally at my apartment building, I parked my Volvo in the underground lot, and rode the elevator to the top floor, anxious to get into my bed and start tomorrow. As soon as I entered my apartment, I noticed three more messages on my machine. Throwing my keys on the table, I pressed play.

_"Edward, sweetie, its mom. I think it's about a quarter after seven. I just wanted to call and see how your date went."_

What? How did she know?

_"You're father is curious too. You work fast, don't you? You've only been back in town a few days and already you have a date. Well, call when you get in if it's not too late, honey. I love you."_

I can't believe Alice told them. It's been only one date for Christ's sake.

I checked the clock……..11:23 It was too late to call my mother. I'd have to call her in the morning before I headed out for the day.

The next message began to play, and as soon as I heard whose voice it was, I cringed.

_"Eddie boy! It's your big bro. Heard you had a date today. Just wanted to see if you got lucky or not."_

Emmett. Not exactly known for his tact.

I can't believe she called him too.

_"Hope she's not in your apartment right now, listening to this message. Boy, that would be awkward wouldn't it?"_ His booming laughter echoed throughout my apartment. I smiled. His laughter was that infectious, even through the answering machine.

_"Anyway, man, call me back tomorrow. Not too early though. No practice tomorrow, so I'm going out. I'll be sleeping in, preferably with a sexy blonde."_

What the hell Alice?

That little fairy needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut. By tomorrow the whole damn city will know. The girl needs a muzzle.

The next message started, and as soon as I heard Alice's voice I deleted it. I had gotten enough messages from her already, and I didn't need to hear another one of her rants.

I looked around my apartment at all the scattered boxes. I really needed to start unpacking. When I came back to Seattle for Alice's wedding, I had looked at a few apartments, knowing I would be transferring. After finding this one, I gave my mother free reign to take care of everything and anything that needed to be done. Alice, of course, helped as well. They both live for decorating. It really wasn't my thing and I knew they would love it.

They did a wonderful job with the apartment, but my mother refused to help me with anything else. She said that as a grown man I could unpack my own things. Who was I too argue? Having her supervise everything, and pick out the appliances and all my furniture, saved me a lot of time. I could handle the unpacking......I hope.

I looked at all the boxes and cringed at the sight of them. I really needed to get it done soon. I just didn't have the energy right now. I debated for a few minutes on what to do. Call Alice, or start unpacking?

Call Alice. Otherwise, there was no telling what she'd do to me…..or my nipples.

I dialed the number, hoping it wasn't too late. Granted, she told me to call no matter the time, I was still reluctant to do so.

On the first ring she picked up. _Of course she did, _I thought.

"Edward!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, just in case the sheer volume of her voice ruptured my eardrum. She was too excitable for such a tiny person.

"Alice," I greeted her calmly.

"Have you been screening my calls?" Her voice was sweet, but there was an angry edge to it.

I chuckled at her obvious annoyance with me. "Well, technically, yes, but not because I didn't want to talk to you, dear sister of mine." I added that last part before she could rip me a new one.

"Then why, Edward?" she huffed.

I sighed. "Because, Alice, I was still on my date, if you must know."

I heard a squeal on the other end and winced. "Oh my God, Edward! You were out this entire time with the girl from the book store?"

I could tell without even seeing her that she was most likely bouncing up and down, nearly bursting out of her skin with excitement. Her and my mother were always concerned about my love life, and me spending an entire day with a woman was sure to please them.

"Yes, Alice, I was." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when I thought about Bella. I was grateful that Alice couldn't see my goofy grin right now. It was sure to be a sight.

"Reeeaaaally?" she asked, drawing the word out.

Before I could respond, she began throwing questions at me. "What does she look like? What's her last name? I wonder if I know her." she mused. "What does she do for a living? How old is she?"

I cut her off before she could fire off another one. "Alice, stop." I chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing," I said, trying to sound stern.

"What?!" she all but shrieked. "And may I ask why not, Edward Masen?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Because, it was only our first date and I'm not going to talk about anything unless I know it's serious. I want to enjoy this. So give me time, okay?"

I wanted to do this right and take things as slow as possible. I very much wanted what Bella and I had to go somewhere. I didn't want to ruin this before it even had a chance to really start.

My sister was silent for a minute. "Wow." she breathed, in awe. "You've never been like this, Edward. She must be some girl."

"She is, Alice." I let out another long breath, trying to find the right words. "All I'm going to say is, I've never felt like this with anyone. There's just something about her."

"Hmmmm.....It sounds like the way I felt when I first met Jasper." The way she spoke, it sounded like she was lost in some memory.

But all I could say was. "Mhm."

I didn't really like talking about her and Jasper's relationship, especially the way they met. To be honest, I didn't really approve of them in the beginning. The fact that Jasper was a married man and getting close to my sister, didn't exactly rub me the right way. What kind of man does that to his wife?

Alice and I had many fights over their relationship. I repeatedly told her how I felt about what they were doing. In my opinion it was wrong. There was no gray area in the matter. Even though Alice assured me that she wasn't sleeping with him - which was too much information as it was - I still felt that Jasper was committing adultery. Just because he was unhappy with his marriage, that didn't give him the right to do that to his wife.

He should have ended his marriage before anything started between him and Alice. I just didn't understand how he could do something like that, and to be honest, I was afraid that he would eventually hurt my sister. I didn't want to see the same thing happen to her. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again? If you ask me, once a cheater, always a cheater.

Since then though, I've warmed up to him. After meeting Jasper, I found that he was, in fact, a great guy. But I still didn't trust him completely. My sister's happiness and safety is a top priority to me. Although he treated her with nothing but love and respect, I still had my issues with how things began with them. I would always be wary of him. _Always._

Realizing that it was almost midnight, I decided to end the conversation. There were things I needed to get done tomorrow before seeing Bella.

"Well, Alice. I should get to bed. I'm seeing her again tomorrow."

"You're seeing her tomorrow, already?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes. Now goodnight." I knew I was being curt with her, but I really wanted to get off the phone.

"Goodnight Edward. I better be meeting this girl soon." Her tone was teasing, but I knew she was serious.

"Bye, Alice." As I heard her giggling grow louder, I hung up the phone.

Shit! I know how Alice gets around my girlfriends. She would show no mercy in teasing me, and she would absolutely need to be best friends with Bella. In all honesty, Alice is quite frightening if you weren't used her enthusiastic attitude. Growing up with her, I've grown accustomed to her behavior. I just prayed that she wouldn't scare Bella off.

But I pushed my worries aside for the time being and headed to my room. Which, at the moment, was a complete disaster area, with bags and boxes littering every available space.

Once in my room, I took off all my clothes, deciding just to sleep in my boxer briefs tonight. After brushing my teeth I flopped onto my bed, not even caring that I wasn't under the covers. I turned myself over and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. The kiss was amazing. Never in my life had I felt such intensity when I kissed someone. It sounds cliché, but it really felt like fireworks were going off when our lips touched. I could still feel her lips on mine, and the warmth of her amazing body.

I couldn't help but picture our life together. I had never actually done that before, at least not willingly. In my other relationships, when the girls would start pestering me about marriage, I would have no choice but to imagine my life with them. When I did, it just didn't feel right. Just imagining a life with any of those girls felt wrong. I knew deep down that we weren't meant to be, and that's why I always ended it.

But when I thought about a life with Bella, well that was a different story all together. I was always the one to put off marriage for as long as possible, but just the thought of Bella as my wife gave me an incredible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could see us married, with a huge house, surrounded by a white picket fence, playing in the yard with our children.

I always _knew_ I would get married some day - it was the logical next step in life - but no woman as ever made me _long_ for it. And after just one day with Bella I was already thinking about proposing. I knew without a doubt that the reason I couldn't bring myself to propose to anyone else, was because I had always been waiting for Bella Swan. She was my future, this I was certain of. Moving to Seattle was the best decision of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you were probably hoping for some Bella/Edward time, but you'll get plenty of that later. I just wanted to throw a little Alice time into the mix. The next chapter will be their second date. I love knowing what you think, so if you get a chance, review. Thanks again for the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I realized one day while watching Scrubs that I made a mistake in chapter 6. I wrote that Edward was a resident and in his last year. Well, that was the mistake. He should be an intern. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I am very anal about things like that.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've decided not to go through every date of the week for this story. I realized that might be too difficult, so I'm letting the story lead me. This chapter is the Friday of the week that they met. It's another date, and things get taken to the next level. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.**

BPOV

Edward and I had been seeing each other for about a week now. My whole week of spring break was spent in his glorious company. Luckily, Edward wasn't starting at the hospital until Monday, which had given him more than enough time to spend with me. Things were going better than I ever expected, considering we had only known each other for five days.

I still had yet to tell him that I had been married before, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to ruin everything. It's not that I thought he wouldn't understand, or that I was afraid he might dump me, because I knew none of those things would happen. I just didn't want to talk about it. What Edward and I had was unbelievable and I didn't want to tarnish it just yet with talk about my ex-husband. But I knew that sooner or later, I had to. I highly doubt that tonight was the appropriate time though.

Every day this week we had done something fun and casual, but tonight Edward wanted to take me somewhere nice. I'm normally a very laid back person, but every once in a while I don't mind dressing up and being doted upon. Which was why I was ecstatic for this evening.

I glanced at the clock, 6:48. Edward would be here soon. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a steel blue strapless chiffon dress. The top was embroidered with silver and tonal beads, with a chiffon sash that tied around the front, just under the bodice. The dress sat a few inches above my knees and I had a matching wrap to go with it. My shoes were 4" pewter, t-strap sandals, with rhinestones. I prayed to God I wouldn't break an ankle in these things.

My hair was pinned back in a loose bun, with strands of hair falling out at the nape of my neck. My long bangs were swept to the side. How I managed to do my hair myself, I'll never know. I wore a little more makeup than normal, considering tonight was supposed to be special. I applied blush to my normally pale skin, gave myself smoky eyes, and dabbed on some lip-gloss. I looked great, if I do say so myself.

I heard the buzzer go off and raced to the door. Even though I had been with Edward every day this week, I couldn't wait to see him. And, I was sure Edward would make tonight wonderful. I couldn't even remember the last time I got dressed up like this. It made me feel loved and cared for that he wanted to do something nice for me.

I pressed the button to the speaker. "Yes?" I asked.

Edward's melodic voice wafted through the intercom. "Hello, love. You ready?"

He had started calling me love a few days ago, and every time he did, it made my heart skip a beat. Though, he never actually said that he loved me. I understood that it was too soon to take that step, but a part of me hoped for it to happen soon.

"Just about. Come on up." I pressed the button to let him in, made sure the door was unlocked, and ran back to my room to get my wrap and purse. I, of course, checked myself over one last time. I wanted to make sure I looked absolutely perfect for him.

I heard Edward let himself in and I made my way out of my bedroom just as he called my name.

Edward was dressed in a black suit, shirt and tie. And in head to toe black, his pale skin glowed. His hair was in its usual disarray, which I found positively sexy. He stood there, not saying a word. I briefly noticed that he was holding something behind his back. He looked me over up and down very slowly, taking in every inch of my appearance. I blushed at the attention, but I couldn't say I really minded. Every time he looked at me it felt as if I was the only woman on earth.

He cleared his throat - after realizing that he was gaping like a fool - and walked over to me. He swept me up in his free arm and breathed, "You look stunning, Bella. You take my breath away."

Before I could say a word he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, but I could feel the underlying passion in it. I wondered if he knew I wanted him just as much?

As he stepped away he pulled his arm from around his back. "These are for you," he said, a bit shyly, as he handed me the bouquet. You would think he'd never given a girl flowers before.

During high school I worked in a flower shop. From what I could remember from my time there, I noticed white gerbera, roses and freesia in my bouquet. Mixed in I could see blue belladonna posy, all cuffed with foliage. It was absolutely stunning. I hadn't received flowers from anyone in a while and I was touched by the gesture.

"They're beautiful, Edward. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before putting the flowers in water. I placed them directly in the center of my dining room table, so that they would be in my direct line of vision when I walked into the apartment.

"The freesia reminds me of you," he said.

I looked up at him as I arranged the flowers in the vase. He must have noticed my confusion because he came up to my side and pulled me into his arms, his face resting in the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Just like freesia," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled bashfully and instantly felt the blush on my cheeks. I think he enjoyed doing that to me.

"Shall we?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

I nodded enthusiastically, though I was still a bit flustered.

"Yes, let's." I managed to get out.

* * *

We were driving through the streets of Seattle in a limo that Edward had rented. Classical music filled the air around us. I couldn't remember the last time I was in a limo. Prom maybe? Edward had my hand in his, kissing it every so often, his other arm around me, keeping me close. I snuggled into his side, savoring the feel of his body next to mine.

"Are you excited for tonight?" he asked, before he placed another kiss on the back of my hand. From the look on his face I could tell that he was.

I smiled. I would be happy with anywhere that he took me, just as long as we were together.

For a second, I thought about Jasper. The last time he had done anything special for me was for Valentine's Day the year before things fell apart. I only received a card that year. There was no gooey love note or poem in it like usual. That was when I knew it was finally over.

I felt slight twinge in my heart at the thought of my failed marriage.

"I am. No one's taken me somewhere special in a long time." I kept my voice even, but I think my face must have given something away, because Edward looked at me concerned.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

I shook my head, but he wasn't convinced.

"Bella, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." His eyes held nothing but worry, but I just couldn't bring this up right now. It would ruin the rest of the night.

"It's nothing, really," I lied.

He gave me a scolding look. "No it's not. I can tell that you're upset. Please, just tell me."

I knew he wasn't trying to pry. He just wanted to help me if he could. He was just too sweet.

"Edward, I don't want to spoil the evening before it even starts. Let's just forget it, okay."

He cupped my cheek and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Nothing you could say would spoil our night together," he promised.

I sighed, giving in. "There's something that I haven't told you about myself." I looked down at our clasped hands.

I could see him from the corner of my eye looking at me, waiting for me to elaborate. He looked a bit nervous at what I might confess but he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze anyway, encouraging me to go on.

"Edward, I've been married before." The words shot out of my mouth so fast, that I wasn't even sure that he heard me. I watched him for any sign of a reaction, any at all. I thought that perhaps I would see shock that I was a divorcee, or hurt that I hadn't told him, but I saw nothing. His face was a blank canvas.

"My divorce was finalized about a year ago," I continued, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"How long were you married?" he asked. I felt his hand move its way up my arm, rubbing it lightly.

"I married right out of high school, so about five years." I looked down, embarrassed that I was such a stupid teenager. Why didn't I listen to my parents?

He lifted my face up to meet his. "Is that what you were afraid would ruin our night?"

I nodded.

"Bella, I don't care that you've been married, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that _we're_ together now. I'm just worried about you."

I tilted my head at him. "Why are you worried about me?"

"The way you looked before. You've obviously been hurt, and I don't like it." He clenched his jaw in anger but his face softened before he spoke again. "May I ask what happened?"

I shifted my body so that I was facing him better but I held my head low, not meeting his eyes.

"We were young and impulsive," I started. "We were only dating for six months when we decided to go to Vegas and get married. My parents didn't approve but they supported me none-the-less."

I took a huge breath to steady myself. It was still difficult to talk about sometimes. I closed my eyes trying to stave off the tears. I could feel my heart aching in my chest. Not for Jasper, but for the fact that my husband left me. My heart broke because I was certain mine and Jasper's love would last, and it didn't. I was crying for my shattered dreams of having a family and a loving husband. I had lost all hope that I would ever find that after Jasper walked out on me. That is, until Edward had come along. He gave me hope again and he probably didn't even know it. Hope for the future, hope for us.

I could feel my eyes prickle with the first set of tears. "Things were fine between us for the first few years. But during our last year of marriage, things became strained. I think we both knew that the marriage was over, but neither of us wanted to be the one to end things."

A tear slid down my cheek, but before I could catch it, Edward kissed it away. "You don't have to talk about this, Bella," he whispered. "I understand that it might be too difficult for you. I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me."

"I want to, Edward. I want you to know this." I breathed in a ragged breath, the kind that only crying could cause. "You've opened up so much to me, and I want to do the same for you."

He looked unsure and watched me carefully, making certain that I really wanted to go through with this. Satisfied with what he saw he nodded for me to go on.

"You see we had fallen out of love with each other. We both knew it. I was planning on ending it, but he beat me to it." I drew in another shaky breath. My voice was lower now with my final confession; the part that stung the most. "He fell in love with someone else."

Edward pulled me into his arms, stroking my back lightly and placing soothing kisses in my hair. "He's such an idiot." I heard him mutter to himself.

"He's a fool for leaving you, Bella."

I pulled back to look at him. "Edward, I'm not sorry he left me."

He looked at me, the confusion clear as day on his perfect face.

"Yes, I was hurt because of the reason _why _he left, but I knew we were over. I wish that there wasn't another woman, and that things didn't end the way that they did, but I _am_ happy for him. I'm happy that he's found someone." I felt my voice growing stronger with each word that came out of my mouth. "Edward....If my marriage hadn't ended, I never would have met _you_. And for that, I am grateful that Jasper was a fool."

I watched his angry features smooth out, as my words registered in his head.

"I'm grateful too, Bella," he said. "You know, I was feeling like a terrible person for being glad that he left you. I mean, he's a moron for leaving, but I'm happy he did."

I laughed lightly. "Well, I'll agree with you there. He is a moron."

He chuckled too. "I've never met anyone like you Isabella Swan. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you've come into my life."

Normally I hated it when people called me Isabella, but when he said it I got weak in the knees. I actually might start insisting he call me that more often.

"As am I," I said, before he captured my lips in another kiss.

The limo came to a stop, but I couldn't tell where we were. The door opened and Edward stepped out. I scooted over and took his waiting hand, making sure not to flash the driver the French cut lace underwear I was wearing. Once out of the limo I realized where we were. We were at the park. The one we went to on our first date. I turned to Edward and gave him a questioning look.

"It's a surprise," he said, as he winked at me.

He looped my arm through his, placing my hand on his forearm and then covering it with his own. I followed him along the familiar path, his stride shorter so that I could keep pace. The park was fairly deserted, save for the few people on the other side of the lake. As we neared the bench that we sat at not more than five days ago, I noticed a faint glow behind it, coming through the trees.

As we got closer I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I looked up at him to see a brilliant smile on his face. I looked back to the trees, trying my best to make out where the glow was coming from.

He was obviously excited about something.

I couldn't see anything through the trees, but I could now hear the faint sounds of music. My curiosity was piqued now. What did he have planned?

We reached the edge of the trees and as we broke through the leaves, the scene before me took my breath away. I think I even gasped in my surprise.

It was a circular clearing, about eighty feet in diameter, with trees lining it. Set in the middle was a small white canopy with a table for two underneath. From inside the tent, candle sconces hung from the poles, giving off a soft, ethereal glow. Debussy, our favorite, could be heard from the speakers behind it. A wait staff of two was waiting patiently off to the side. The waitress was smiling broadly at the setting. I bet she's never seen anything more romantic. I knew I hadn't.

Edward nodded at the two of them and they scampered off through the trees. I looked at him, confused.

He shrugged. "I wanted to be alone with you. They'll be back later when everything needs to be cleaned up." He smiled crookedly at me, as he usually did.

I smiled in return. I'd much rather be alone with him as well. I was not looking forward to having an audience for our romantic evening.

"This is magnificent, Edward," I beamed. "But this must have cost a fortune to pull off."

I was being serious. Between the setup, the food, and the wait staff alone, it must have been a bundle. But I'm sure he had to pay quite a sum to be able to have this all set up in the park. The city wouldn't just let anybody do this.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're worth it."

I blushed immediately, the blood pooling in my cheeks.

He walked me over to the table and pulled out my chair. A cream colored linen tablecloth covered the table, and two silver tea light candleholders sat on either side of a small vase of crimson red roses.

He took the covers off the dinner plates to reveal a chicken dish with mashed red potatoes and asparagus. There was some sort of cheese melted onto the chicken. It all smelled delicious. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, holding up a bottle off merlot.

I nodded. "Please."

* * *

We talked throughout dinner, learning even more about one another. We talked so much during our days together that I felt like I knew Edward better than I ever knew Jasper. Which is remarkable considering I was married to the man.

Eventually our chairs ended up next to each other, our bodies turned toward one another, my hand in his. His jacket was removed long ago and now sitting on my shoulders. At the first shiver, Edward had his jacket off in an instant, insisting that I take it. Who was I to object? His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms. His tie was loosened a bit and his top two buttons undone, exposing his skin underneath. I had to resist the urge to bite off the rest of the buttons.

During dessert – Crème Brule - we moved on to telling childhood stories.

"When I was about four years old," I started, already on the verge of laughing, "I was visiting some family in Florida with my parents. They had an indoor pool and I was so excited to go swimming I could barely stand it. Once I had my swimmies on I took off for the pool. Well, needless to say, I didn't notice that the glass door was closed, and I ran right into it."

Edward erupted into laughter. The sound caused me to laugh as well. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Really?" he asked, in between his chuckles. "You actually ran right into the glass door?"

"Oh yeah. I still get made fun of for it today. My mom will never let me live that one down."

His laughter quieted down some. "That's priceless. I wish I could have seen that." He began wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, my Dad has it on tape," I assured him.

He sobered up at that comment and a mischievous smile formed on his lips. "Does that mean that I'm going to be meeting your father?"

I hadn't even thought of it like that. I didn't mean to imply that I was already making plans for him to meet my dad.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, Edward," I hurriedly answered.

His smile faltered and he asked, "You don't want me to meet him?"

Was he disappointed about that?

"Wait, do you want to meet my father?" I squinted my eyes at him, folding my arms in front of me.

He shrugged, looking down at his plate and playing with the remains of his dessert. "Well, I guess I was hoping that you would want to introduce me to him."

I slid out of his jacket, and getting up I sat right down in his lap, my one arm around his neck and the other pressed against his chest. He looked up at me and grabbed me around the waist, his sad eyes breaking my heart in two.

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I would love for you to meet him. I just didn't think you would want to, at least not yet anyway."

His smile returned and I was glad for that. He was too beautiful to look so sad.

"I know we haven't been together long, Bella, but I would like to meet your father - and your mother too. We may have only known each other for a week, but we've spent every day together. When you think about it, that's more time than most people who have been dating for months spend with each other."

He had a point there. We've spent every day this week together, almost all day.

"Well, then how about next Sunday? I'm going to visit my father then - to cook him dinner. Would you like to come?"

His smile grew. "Really?"

I nodded. I would love for him to be there. He didn't realize how much it would help me. Although my father thought that Jasper and I had gotten married too young, he was worried that I hadn't dated much since the divorce. My father knew first hand how painful a divorce could be and he thought I needed to get back out there. I just wished he would take his own advice. The difference between my dad and I was that he was still in love with my mother when they broke up. I, on the other hand, wanted the divorce just as much as Jasper did.

"I'll have to check my schedule at the hospital, but I think I can make it."

"Good, then it's settled," I said.

"Yes, it is." He entwined his fingers with mine and I rested my head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence Edward looked at me and said, "Dance with me."

"Huh?" Eloquent, Bella, very eloquent.

He chuckled at me. "Will you dance with me?" He lightly grazed his nose across my jaw line, causing me to shiver.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent. "Here?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Of course, love. Where else?" he mumbled against my skin. He placed a light kiss just under my jaw.

I numbly nodded my consent, still reeling from the feel of his lips on me.

I was swiftly lifted off his lap and onto my feet. He walked me out of the tent and stopped a few feet away, pulling me into his arms. He placed his right hand on the small of my back and used the other to hold my hand against his chest. I leaned in, resting my head against his broad chest.

We began swaying to the music, barely moving from our spot. The grass was soft beneath our feet, as it tickled my exposed toes. The night air was cool but the heat radiating from Edward kept me warm.

The gentle cadence of the music, soft and romantic, and the beating of Edward's heart, lulled me into a sense of contentment. I felt safe and at peace in his arms; something that I haven't felt in a long time, maybe ever.

"Edward?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the serene moment.

"Hmmm." he answered, his cheek resting in my hair.

"Why did you decide to plan the evening here, in the park?"

His feet came to a halt and we suddenly stopped dancing. I looked up at him. He looked rather uneasy. Had I said something wrong?

His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. "Bella, this – you and me – isn't just some casual thing for me. I hope you know that." He gulped, obviously nervous.

But I wasn't following what he was saying. I wasn't sure what this had to do with the park.

He licked his lips. "Bella, what we have, I've never had with anyone before, and I doubt I ever will again. I don't plan on letting you go. Ever." His green eyes gazed into mine. "I know it's only been a week, but the feelings I have for you are real." His voice gradually fading into a gentle whisper as he spoke.

I felt both of his arms snake around me and he buried his face in my hair. I hugged him back with vigor. I could feel his frantic heartbeat through his chest. Why was he so nervous?

"Edward." I spoke softly, hoping to soothe him. "Your heart is pounding. Are you alright?"

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I picked this place for a reason, Bella. I have something very important to tell you and I thought it only fitting that it be here."

I was getting worried now and I hoped it didn't show on my face. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm hesitant to tell you because I'm afraid you'll think I'm moving too fast." He licked his lips again in his uneasiness, his eyes searching my face.

"You can tell me anything, Edward." I slid my hand up into his hair and began running my fingers through it. I had found that this was something that instantly relaxed him. I hoped it worked now.

"I picked this place because that first night, here, in the park, was....was....." He trailed off, looking down at our feet.

I pulled his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet mine again.

They swam with so much emotion that I got lost in them.

"Was what, Edward?" I encouraged.

"Was when I fell in love with you."

I just stared at him, unable to form a coherent thought.

"What?" I asked, making sure I had heard him correctly.

"Bella, I love you."

His voice was strong now, with no hint of fear in his tone.

When I didn't answer right away, he grew anxious.

"I know that it seems fast, and I don't expect you to say it back. But I just needed to tell you. The last thing I want to do is scare you awa-"

I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him with all the passion and love I could conjure up and it took him no time at all to respond. His hold on my waist tightened as he parted my lips. I opened my mouth willingly to him and he slid his tongue in, meeting mine. I let both of my hands run free through his hair, causing him to moan loudly. I smiled against his lips.

Upon realizing that I had yet to reciprocate his words, I pulled away. He pouted at the loss of contact.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." My voice was breathy from the intensity of the kiss. "I love you too, Edward."

His response was to pull me into another kiss. His lips devoured mine.

* * *

Back in the limousine, things escalated. I had both my legs draped over his lap, my arms securely around his neck, massaging the skin lightly. Our kissing was passionate and intense, almost desperate. We needed each other and in that moment we weren't getting enough.

With every second that ticked by, I felt myself being pulled closer and closer to Edward. Eventually, I found myself completely in his lap.

Edward broke away from my lips and began placing open-mouthed kisses up my arm. He started at my wrist and slowly inched his way up to my shoulder. Once there he moved to my collarbone, leaving wet kisses along my exposed skin. I let my head fall back and his lips trailed upwards over my neck. My body quivered at the feel of his soft lips against me. I felt him smile into my skin.

My breathing was heavy and I was sure he could hear the erratic beating of my heart. His panting grew louder as he found his way up to my ear, his breath hot against my already overheated skin.

He planted more kisses under my left ear, then along my throat, and finally under the other ear, nipping along the way. He left a searing trail in his wake. My body was trembling from his touch and I thought I was going to explode with my need for him.

I felt his hand grasp behind my knee, and begin to slowly work its way up my thigh. He hesitated just at the hem of my dress, but when he realized I had no intention of stopping him, he continued his ascent.

I remembered briefly that those delicious hands - that were now all over me - were masters at the piano. I nearly shuddered at the thought of what they could do elsewhere. His nimble fingers continued to massage my thigh, as he covered my mouth once more with his.

With steady hands I undid a few more of his buttons, his tie still askew from earlier in the evening. I let my hand slide into his shirt and roam freely over his chest. I had never seen Edward with his shirt off, but from what I could feel, he was sculpted to perfection. His muscles flexed and bunched at my touch. I could hear his breath coming in short, quick gasps now. I pushed my chest further into his; the need to feel him against me overpowering.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. The desire in his voice made my knees quake.

His honey scent invaded my senses and I involuntarily moaned, "Edward."

His hand continued to inch its way up my tingling thigh, finding a resting place on my hip, his fingers toying with the elastic of my panties. I was reeling at the sensation. His long fingers dug into my skin and I whimpered, wanting more. I wanted this so badly and I knew he did too. I could _feel_ how badly he wanted me.

Just as things began to intensify, the limo came to a stop. We both groaned in unison and Edward removed his hand slowly, teasing me with his retreat. There was a sly smile on face. I bit my lip, holding back another whimper, as I slid off his lap into the seat next to him.

The movement caused Edward to groan, and looking back at him I understood why. I had briefly forgotten about his predicament. Edward was sporting a particularly large tent in his pants. I gave him a rather brazen smile. _Not so much fun to be teased, is it?_ I thought.

Edward adjusted himself and buttoned up his shirt just before the door opened. He stepped out, taking me with him.

Edward sent the limo on its way, informing the driver he would take a taxi home. As soon as I was in my apartment I kicked off my shoes, threw my bag and wrap onto the dining room table, and shook my hair out. I turned to Edward and took both his hands in mine. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I moved backwards toward the bedroom.

"Bella, we don't have to. This isn't why I stayed," he informed me. "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

At that moment I really wished he wasn't a gentleman _all_ the time.

"I stopped just in front of my bedroom door. "I know that, Edward. But I _want_ to, don't you?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Of course I do. I'd be a fool not to," he said, as he stroked the side of my face with his knuckles.

I smiled up at him, my breath nearly catching at what I saw. His emerald eyes were burning with the same desire that I felt. God, how I needed him.

"Then stay the night with me, Edward."

He looked at me, his lids heavy with his want. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I said, as I touched my lips with his.

He didn't need any more convincing. He skillfully swept me up in his arms and carried me into my room. We continued our kiss as he blindly made his way through the darkened room. Once at the bed he stopped and I slid down to my feet, our lips still attached. He slowly lowered me down to the bed, his hand gently cradling my neck.

I lightly nipped at his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth. He pressed his body further into mine and I hooked my leg around his waist, pulling him as close as I could get him. He brought his hand to my thigh, stroking and gripping, as he moved it up and down. His lips were urgent against mine as I slid his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it to the foot of the bed. As I began to undo his tie he leaned away from me.

I looked at him, wondering why he had stopped. We were both panting heavily and I could feel his heart going mad in his chest. Did I do something wrong? Did he think we were moving too fast?

His eyes raked over my face and then came to a stop, lingering on mine. His gaze was intense and powerful, but so full of love that I nearly cried at the sight of him. It was as if he was trying to look straight through me, into my soul.

I lifted my hand to touch his cheek, as I met his gaze head on, trying my best to convey my love for him as he was doing for me.

He smiled a content and peaceful smile.

"I love you, Bella," he said. And just before his lips pressed against mine I heard him whisper, "Always and forever."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good as the rest. There were parts of the chapter that I loved and parts of it that I felt could be better, but I just didn't know how.**

**If you guys were expecting a lemon I'm sorry to disappoint you. I just couldn't bring myself to write one. I don't think I would have written it very well.**

**I put links on my site for the dress, shoes, and hair. I'm going to try to get a picture of the bouquet up there as well, but I can't promise that.**

**There is no link for Edward's suit though. It's pretty easy to imagine all black on him. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again to all my fans.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to checkeredcullen3. Her enthusiasm for this story and her awesome PM's really keep me going. So, a special shout out and thank you to her.**

**Now, on with the story.....**

* * *

EPOV

Perfect. That was the only word I could use to describe tonight, absolutely perfect. In fact, things had gone better than I could have ever hoped for. Bella loved me. Who would have thought? I never imagined she would actually feel for me the way that I felt for her. I wasn't expecting her to say those words back, but she did.

I knew what I was doing tonight when I told her I loved her, but I honestly didn't know if she felt the same way. I had everything planned out to the smallest detail, and I knew I was taking a huge risk in telling her, but I just didn't see the point in not saying it.

I was almost certain that she would think that things were moving too fast. I was positive that she wouldn't be ready to take that step, and I was prepared for those words not to fall from her lips, ready to give her all the time she needed to reach that point. I would have waited forever for her. I didn't need to hear her say the words, but I felt that _I_ needed to tell _her_. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want to. I was ready to accept that she wasn't at that level yet, but when she said it, my world was forever changed.

To hear her say that she loved me was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was the single most thrilling moment of my life. In that moment I knew, without a doubt, that Bella Swan was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with.

I've said I love you before, to two other women in my life, but I realized that the feeling was never behind the words, until now. I was never _in_ love with them; not the way I am with Bella. I never felt for them even an ounce of what I feel for her. She is my life now, my only reason for living. She truly is the best thing to ever happen to me. I would be a fool to let her go. And a fool was one thing I was not.

I gazed upon the woman in my arms. Her gentle breathing, and the soft rise and fall of her chest, slowly lulling me to sleep. Her body was curled into mine - our limbs tangled together – as her hair splayed out to the side, across the pillow. The moonlight streamed in through the curtains, her creamy skin looking incandescent.

I gently stroked her cheek with my finger, a smile pulling at her lips in her sleep. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, unable to restrain myself; she was just too beautiful. I let my lips linger, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Edward," she sighed.

I looked down at her quickly, slightly annoyed at myself for waking her.

Her eyes were shut, and her breathing still even. She was fast asleep. Had I imagined her speaking?

I felt her nuzzle further into my side, her grip on me tightening. Then, suddenly, she breathed my name again. She was still soundly sleeping, and I found myself chuckling at this new revelation.

Bella was a sleep talker. This was just too adorable. Not only that, but she was saying my name. I felt rather smug about this for some reason, proud that she thought of me even in unconsciousness. I would need to tease her about this in the morning.

She mumbled a few more nonsensical things, but nothing coherent, and she soon settled into a quiet slumber. I continued to watch her sleep- finding it strangely peaceful – as I let my mind wander to the evening's events. I hadn't expected Bella to ask me to spend the night, but it was an invitation I readily accepted. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it constantly. I was a man, after all.

But even if I had a hundred years to imagine what it would be like to be with Bella, my fantasies would never do the real thing justice. We made love for hours, exploring every curve, touching and kissing every inch; worshiping each other's bodies.

With the nights' events playing over and over in my mind, I drifted off into the best sleep of my life. I dreamt only of Bella.

I was between that state of sleep and awake, when I felt something warm and soft on top of me. Just as something silky caressed my skin, feather light kisses trailed from my shoulders, down over my chest.

Enjoying my wake up call, I kept my eyes firmly shut and smiled. I circled my arms around the offender, only to be rewarded with the feel of a soft feminine body underneath my hands. Bella emitted a soft giggle and continued her descent down my stomach.

She continued to tease me, licking and nipping at my skin along the way. Her lips stopped just above my hip, her naked form pushing against my quickly growing problem, and my eyes snapped open, locking with hers. She smiled up at me, her eyes smoldering through her dark lashes.

The sight of Bella was breathtaking. Her hair was tousled and messy, eyes glistening with mischief, and her body completely bare before me, save for the sheet resting against her backside. With the moon still in the sky, she glowed like a goddess.

I suppressed the growl bubbling in my chest, as Bella continued to nip at my stomach, teasing me relentlessly. I needed to have her. This woman brought out the monster in me.

As I fought to control my instinct to take her right then, she slowly licked a trail from my navel to my collarbone, and began sucking gently on the skin at the base of my neck. I hissed in response to the feel of her lips and groaned at the sensation her tongue brought.

Having had enough with the games, I gripped her hips and rolled her over. I hovered just above her, putting most of my weight on my forearms. Without hesitation, I crashed my lips hungrily into hers. She responded enthusiastically, hitching her leg around my waist and clutching at my back. My muscles contracted and twitched at her tantalizing touch, and my arms gave way, my body pressing into hers. Soft moans escaped her, only to be muffled by my lips on hers. I groaned and pressed further into her. This woman was going to be the death of me.

After gladly getting lost in each other for another hour or so, we fell back to sleep, desperately trying to recuperate from the past ten hours.

What felt like only minutes later, I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone going off. I groaned and rubbed my hand over my eyes, ridding myself of the last bits of sleep. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, 10:14.

I glanced down at the ravishing woman lying on my chest, still fast asleep. I briefly wondered how I had gotten so lucky to have found her, but thanked my lucky stars that I decided to go into the bookstore that day. Best decision of my life.

My phone continued to ring, and Bella stirred awake. I ignored the vile device, cursing its existence.

"What time is it?" she asked, lifting her head to look at me.

I brushed her hair out of her face, letting my hand continue over her shoulder and down her soft back. "After ten. Would you like to sleep some more?"

She shook her head and yawned. I smiled, yawning myself. Damn! They really were contagious.

"No. We wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good day," she said groggily.

I chuckled. "No, I suppose we wouldn't. What would you like to do then?"

She shrugged, resting her head back on my chest, as she aimlessly stroked random shapes onto my stomach. I shivered a little under her touch, feeling that all too familiar warmth stirring within me at Bella's caresses. I wondered if she was up for another go.

I pulled her up to me, kissing her lips lightly. When she deepened the kiss, there was no doubt in mind that she was most definitely ready for another round.

As my hand began to travel along the curves of her glorious body, my phone blared again. I groaned in frustration, throwing my head back into the pillow.

"Remind me to smash my cell phone later," I said.

Bella giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Maybe you should get that."

I reluctantly released myself from her clutches, but not before swooping in for another taste of her lips. I leant over the edge of the bed in search of my phone. As I rummaged through the mass of clothes on the floor, I felt a tiny pinch on my rear end. I yelped in surprise and turned a playful glare on Bella.

"Ouch," I pouted, as I rubbed the now sensitive spot.

"What?" she asked. "It was right there. I just couldn't resist a little squeeze."

I continued to pout as she slowly leaned into me and whispered, "I'll make it up to you later."

I growled in response and reached for her. She skillfully escaped my grasp and slipped off the bed, throwing a silk robe over her bare body. The small piece of cloth stopped mid-thigh, leaving her slender, creamy legs open to my view. I had to suppress a moan as I answered my damn phone. I was going to kill whoever it was.

Without reading the caller ID before I picked up, I pushed the phone to me ear, not entirely pleased that someone was taking me away from my Bella.

"What?" I asked hotly, still watching the doorway that Bella had just left through.

"Well, that is no way to greet your mother, Edward."

Shit!

I gulped, sitting straight up. "Sorry mom. I didn't realize it was you," I said hastily.

I was now fully aware that I was naked, talking to my mother on the phone. Even though she couldn't see my current state of undress, I desperately groped at the sheets, covering as much of myself as I could. I was painfully uncomfortable talking to my mother naked. I felt myself blush, not only at my current predicament, but also at the knowledge that my mother just interrupted a very intimate moment between Bella and I.

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't answer the phone like that to anyone," she reprimanded me.

I could just picture my mother at that very moment shaking her head in disappoint at my behavior. She raised her son better than that.

I sighed heavily, feeling ashamed that I had inadvertently been rude to my mother, the woman who had suffered through thirty-six hours of grueling labor to bring me into this world. If I had a nickel for every time I heard that story, I'd be the richest man on earth.

"I promise it won't happen again," I assured her.

"It best not happen again. Anyway," she continued, "that's not why I called. Are we still on for lunch today?"

Damn! I had forgotten all about that. I seemed to be forgetting about a lot things lately that didn't involve Bella.

As if on cue, she came prancing back into the room, her hair looking freshly brushed, and the robe tightly pulled around her delicate frame.

I smiled broadly at her and she gave me a questioning look. "Yeah, mom. We're still on. Do you mind if I bring someone?"

There was a pause on the other end, as Bella froze in her tracks.

"Would that someone be the elusive Bella that you won't tell us anything about?" my mother asked with humor in her voice.

"Yes, that would be the someone. Is it alright if she comes?"

"Or course, sweetie. Your father and I would love to meet her." The excitement was evident in her tone. She was positively giddy with anticipation.

I was looking forward to Bella meeting my parents. I knew they would fall in love with her instantly, just as I had. I also had the strangest feeling that Alice and her would click immediately, though I would postpone the eventually meeting of my over active sister for another time.

I watched as Bella walked slowly over to me, gauging her reaction. "Great. We'll meet you at the diner at twelve," I said distractedly.

I could feel my mother's enthusiasm even through the phone. "Okay. We'll see you then. Bye sweetie," she said, as she hung up.

I closed my phone as Bella sank into the bed next to me, a smile pulling at her lips.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her close. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "You want me to meet your parents?" she asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want them to meet the woman I love?"

She continued to gnaw at her lip. "Um, okay, I guess."

"Well, that's not exactly the kind of reaction I was hoping for," I teased.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?"

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Bella, Bella, Bella. They're going to love you. Trust me," I assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she countered.

I smiled, dipping my head to her shoulder. "Because," I placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder. "I love you," I trailed my lips down across her the swell of her breasts, and I heard a ragged breath leave her lips. "so they'll love you," I murmured into her skin.

"Fine," she relented, her voice husky with passion. "You win." A sexy smirked graced her lips as she ran her fingers through my hair, grasping the tousled locks gently in her hands. "I'll meet your parents."

"Good," I said, rolling her over and pinning her beneath me. She gasped at the sudden change in position, and I smiled mischievously down at her. "Now what were you saying earlier about making it up to me?"

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I understand. It wasn't my best chapter, but I needed to post something to get to the next scene. I'm sorry if I teased you with the possibility of lemons in this chapter. I know there were a lot of 'sensual' moments, but I just can't bring myself to write lemons. Please don't hate me. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Many thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this story. Your reviews and PM's really keep me going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I know this took forever to post, but I lost my steam halfway through the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it. You get a little bit of an angry Edward in this chapter though. So, enjoy!**

**Thanks again to all my fans.**

* * *

EPOV

I was weaving in and out of afternoon traffic, in the company of the woman I love, as I made my way back to my apartment for a change of clothes. I showered at Bella's but a black suit was not exactly proper attire for lunch at the diner.

I looked over at the beautiful woman sitting next to me, who was currently looking out the window, watching the passersby mull around on the streets of Seattle. She nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began gnawing at it, her fingers fidgeting restlessly in her lap.

Placing a calming hand on hers, I said, "Bella, they're going to love you. Please don't be nervous." I hoped my words were reassuring, but I couldn't tell.

She looked up at me and gave me a halfhearted smile. "I'm sorry, I've just never had to meet a boyfriend's parents before. My ex and I grew up together, so I already knew his parents." She winced as she brought up her ex-husband, obviously worried that it would bother me. I didn't want her to feel like she had to walk around on egg shells around me. Her prior marriage didn't bother me, and I needed her to know that.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to tip toe around the subject. Being a divorcee is not a crime." I smiled. "Besides, your mine now, and that's all that matters." I cemented my words with a kiss on the back of her hand.

She smiled and continued speaking, not skipping a beat. "It's just that, I've never had to try to impress parents before. I hope they like me."

"Trust me, they're going to be enraptured by you." I looked pointedly at her, raising an eyebrow, and teased, "You don't realize the kind of power you have over people, do you?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the window. "I think you're biased, Edward," she said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's any less true."

"Whatever you say," she said, as I pulled into my parking garage.

We walked through the lobby, passing some of my neighbors who I had yet to become acquainted with, and rode the elevator to my floor. As I stopped in front of the door to my apartment, I realized that my place was still a mess. Having spent all my time with Bella for the past week, I had completely neglected unpacking. I couldn't believe that the first time I bring her to my apartment it looks like it does.

_Way to impress her, Edward, _I thought sarcastically.

I turned to her with an impish grin. "Umm…...Bella? My place isn't exactly in order," I said sheepishly.

"Edward, I don't care what your apartment looks like," she said.

"You may change your mind once you see it," I said, letting go of her hand to unlock the door.

I slid the key into the lock and as I turned it I said, "I haven't exactly been unpacking since I moved here." And with that I opened my door to a disaster area. There were boxes piled everywhere, paintings and picture frames scattered all over the floor against the walls, and empty bookshelves and tables, waiting to be filled.

Her eyes were wide as she walked slowly into my apartment.

"Edward, there are dozens of boxes here. How do you live like this? Why haven't you unpacked yet?"

I strode up next to her with my hands in my pockets, feeling like a three year-old being reprimanded by his teacher. "I haven't gotten around to it just yet."

"Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been with you," I said simply.

She turned to me, raising her eyebrows. "That's not a good excuse, Edward." But she smiled up at me regardless. "But seeing as how I'm partly the reason for this mess, I guess I'll just have to help you with it."

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She slid her arms around my back and leaned into me, drawing circles on my back with her finger. I shivered in response to her touch, and wound my arms around her, pulling her closer. Even through the fabric of my shirt, her touch still sent my body into overdrive. "After we see your parents, we're spending the day organizing and unpacking," she said, looking up at me through her lashes.

"But that won't be any fun. It'll be a waste of a perfectly good day," I pouted.

She leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose. "You really need to get this done, and I won't let you put it off any longer," she said firmly.

I sighed heavily. "But we could be spending this rare sunny day outside, enjoying the warm weather," I reasoned, drawing her attention to the window.

She glanced briefly at the window and turned back to me, shaking her head. She clearly wasn't budging on the matter. She pulled me down to her level by the collar of my shirt and whispered in my ear, "I promise I'll make it fun." Her voice was sultry and so damn unbelievably sexy, that there was no way I could refuse an offer like that. I guess we were staying in today.

I growled and pulled her to me roughly, claiming her lips with mine. "You shouldn't keep making promises like that. You remember what happened this morning. If you keep up, we'll never be leaving the apartment."

She smiled as she pulled away from me, her delicate skin now flushed and overheated. "I like the sound of that," she breathed. "But before we seclude ourselves to this apartment, why don't you get changed. We need to get going."

I leaned in and began kissing her neck, blazing a trail from the spot below her ear to the base of her neck. I slowly slid her cardigan off her shoulder, revealing her creamy skin to my eyes. I began inching the offending strap of her tank top away from her shoulder as I kissed and nipped my way along. "No," I mumbled into her skin. "We're not going anywhere."

She brought her hands up to my hair and began massaging my scalp. "Edward," she panted, "We really need to be going." Her voice was low and rough, and she barely able to get her words out. "You're parents are waiting for us."

Well, that was a mood killer. Did she have to mention my parents?

"Fine," I heaved, pulling away from my new favorite spot on her body. "But we're picking this up again later."

* * *

We were parked outside our destination and Bella's anxiety had only grown the closer we got to the diner. After reassuring her that everything would be fine, she reluctantly removed herself from the car.

I held her hand tightly in mine, as we walked through the parking lot. I once again marveled at her beauty. She looked lovely today. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders, the sun from the day was bouncing off her locks, reflecting bits of red off the rich, chocolate brown. She was wearing a red tank top, with a white cardigan, and dark blue jeans. The outfit was so simple, but she looked extravagant. Her porcelain skin glowed against the vibrant color of her shirt. Her beauty was heart stopping, and I felt a sudden surge of pride at the thought that this Goddess of a woman was mine; that she loved me.

Like a gentleman, I opened the door for her as she stepped into the crowded diner. I saw my mother waving her hand at me excitedly and I led Bella through the hoards of people to the corner of the restaurant. As we approached the table I noticed a rather stunned Alice sitting near the window. She was openly gaping at Bella like a fish out of water. What was she doing here, and why was she staring at Bella like that?

I turned to my mother and gave her a quick hug. "I didn't know Alice was going to be here," I said.

"Oh, well, she called and we invited her along. You know your sister. She couldn't wait to meet Bella either," she said.

She turned to the woman in question, not waiting for introductions. "You must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you," she beamed, pulling Bella into a warm, motherly hug.

Bella seemed a bit shell shocked at first, but returned the gesture. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

My mother waved a hand around airily and said, "Please, call me Esme, dear."

"All right, Esme," she said softly. She was trying to hold in her smile, already immediately taken with my mother. She did have that kind of affect on people.

I gestured toward Carlisle. "This is my step-father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

She took his outstretched hand without hesitation. "It's a pleasure. Edward has told me so much about you."

He smiled broadly at her, shaking her hand gently. "All good I hope."

"Yes, all good, I assure you," she laughed.

"Well, Bella," he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've been trying to get Edward to tell us anything about you, anything at all, but he refuses. Afraid he'll jinx it or something," he said teasingly, throwing me a quick wink. "Though, I see why he would want to keep you all to himself."

Bella blushed furiously, and I rolled my eyes and groaned. My mother laughed lightly, swatting Carlisle playfully on the arm. "Quit flirting," my mother teased. "Why would she want an old man like you, anyway?"

He pulled my mother against his chest and gazed into her eyes. "I'm not old," he countered, with a sly smile, "I'm aged to perfection." He then kissed her sweetly on the lips, lingering a bit longer than deemed socially appropriate.

Bella laughed lightly at their display of affection and leaned into me, grabbing my hand lovingly. I too couldn't help smiling at the affection they still had for each other. Even after all these years, they were still madly in love, though sometimes, their blatant displays of said love made my siblings and I want to vomit.

I cleared my throat obnoxiously at them. "Alright you two, save it for the bedroom. I would prefer not to have to gauge out my eyes later, if you don't mind."

They laughed at my discomfort and stole a few more kisses before taking their seats, where they continued to act like teenagers at a high school prom.

I then turned to my sister, who was still uncharacteristically quiet. "And this is my sister, Alice. Apparently, she has forgotten how to speak."

Bella held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Alice."

Alice shook her head, as if ridding herself of a thought, and hastily got up from her chair. She grabbed Bella's extended hand and shook it, her face still shocked. "Likewise."

I found it quite strange that my sister didn't immediately throw herself into Bella's arms, demanding that they go shopping as soon as humanly possible. I thought briefly that perhaps she did not like Bella for some reason. I don't know how she could not, though. She only just met her today.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her as she sat down – my mother smiling proudly as I did so - and took my seat beside her, settling my arm comfortably on her shoulder.

"So, Alice, I didn't realize you would be here, where is Jas-" But before I could finish my sentence she rudely cut me off.

"He couldn't make it today," she said quickly, while watching Bella intently out of the corner of her eye. "He had a test to study for."

What the hell was her problem? Why was she acting so strangely today?

"Oh, how is he handling medical school, sweetie?" my mother asked. "It must be tough balancing a job, med school and a new wife. Poor Jas-" But again, Alice cut my mother off before she could finish speaking.

"Yes, it's very difficult for him. But he's handling it well," she said. But this time, she wouldn't even look at Bella. It was as if she were avoiding her gaze.

I had never seen Alice like this before. What was going on?

Bella seemed a little confused by my sister's behavior, and I couldn't blame her. I was confused myself. I remembered telling Bella that she was a very hyper person, but this was a whole new side of Alice; one that I never expected. She was being evasive and distant. She was not the bubbly pixie that I was used to. Her demeanor was very stiff and cold, which was very unlike her.

"That's right, you're recently married," Bella said, trying to start some light conversation. "Congratulations! Edward mentioned it, but we never discussed it any further. How long have you been with your husband?"

Hesitantly, Alice answered her question. "We've only been married for a few months, but we've known each other a lot longer."

"How did you meet?" Bella inquired further. Her eyes sparkled with her interest. Even though Bella was a woman scorned, she seemed to enjoy a good love story.

"At work."

"That's right, I think Edward mentioned that. You're a teacher, correct?" Bella tried desperately to get my sister to open up, but for some reason Alice was proving quite difficult today. You never had to work this hard to get Alice to talk, especially about her and Jasper.

Alice gave a small smile. "Yes."

I noticed Bella's face fall at my sister's reluctance to answer in more than a few words.

"So, you're husband's a teacher as well, then?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

I was growing increasingly annoyed at my sister. What the hell was her problem with Bella? Why was she being so difficult? Bella was just trying to be friendly. Couldn't she at least try - for me?

I should have told Bella more about my sister, but our relationship hasn't been what it used to be since she married Jasper. I told Bella a few things about Alice, but I grazed over her marriage and how she met her husband. I was ashamed of the way the two of them got together, and especially after learning about Bella's divorce, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the way my sister met Jasper. _Jasper._ His name echoed in my head, and suddenly, everything fell into place.

_Ho-ly shit!_

I felt my body stiffen at my sudden epiphany. This can't be happening. I don't know why I never made the connection before. I should have realized last night, but I didn't. My main concern was comforting Bella when she was telling me about her past. And I was so focused on making the evening as romantic as possible that I never made the connection when she said her ex-husband's name - _Jasper_.

She said her husband's name was Jasper, and that he had left her for another woman…..my sister. _Fuck me_. I felt the rage bubbling within me at the understanding that my sister was the cause of Bella's heartache. That Jasper had hurt Bella so deeply. How could they do that to her?

I ground my teeth together furiously and narrowed my eyes. Carlisle looked at me from across the table with concern and gave me an inquiring look. I gave him a curt nod, letting him know I was okay, and then turned to my sister.

"So, Alice, what is your new last name, or have you decided to keep your maiden name?" Bella asked.

It was a perfectly reasonable and innocent question, but the answer could be devastating to Bella and our newfound relationship. I was unsure as to how she would react to such news. Would she hate me because my sister was the reason for her failed marriage? Would she never want to see me again? My heart ached at that sudden thought. She was such a huge part of my life already, that I didn't know what I would do if she ever left me. When I thought about a life without Bella, I couldn't even breathe. It was a future too painful to imagine.

"Ummm……" my sister said. But before she would be forced to answer, I interrupted.

"Alice, may I speak to you for a moment, please? There is something in my car that I wanted to get your opinion on, and I'm afraid that if we don't do it now, I will forget." I said, casually.

She let out a sigh and nodded, relieved. "Of course, Edward."

"Right now?" my mother asked.

I nodded at my mother. "We'll only be a minute." I kissed Bella's hand, apologizing with my eyes for leaving her alone with my parents after only just meeting them. "We'll be right back. I promise." She gave me a small smile in return, and nodded.

Alice and I walked swiftly out to my car, and upon reaching it Alice turned to me and said, "So what did you need to show me?"

She stepped back at the murderous scowl on my face, not expecting such sudden anger to erupt in me. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I don't know, Alice, you tell me? What could possibly be wrong with the current situation that we have found ourselves in?" I asked angrily, my voice rising to a dangerous level.

It took a moment for her to register what I was saying. "How did you know?" she asked in a whisper, the shock clearly written on her face.

I began pacing back and forth in front of her, my head low and my hands balled into fists. "I just figured it out, Alice," I seethed. "Last night Bella told me about her ex-husband, _Jasper_." I said his name with such malice she recoiled from the sound. "At first I didn't make the connection, because I was more concerned with her; making sure she was okay. Comforting her in her time of need and vulnerability." I turned to her then, stopping my frantic movements. "She was so upset she could barely talk about it, Alice. Do you know what you two did to her?" Without waiting for an answer, I continued. "But today everything just clicked." I laughed without humor, everything finally catching up with me. I felt like I was going insane. My whole world was crashing down on me, and I was slowly losing it.

"You kept skirting around Jasper's name, obviously not wanting Bella to realize who you were. You could barely speak to her, not even able to look her in the eye," I fumed.

I could see the tears begin to well in her eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt for yelling at her, but I couldn't help the sudden anger that flared within me. My first and only priority at the moment was Bella. _My Bella._

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

I glared at her, my rage not subsiding in the least. Her apology only fueled the fire burning within me.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" I yelled. She flinched at my tone, as the first tear fell from her eye. I was only vaguely aware of the elderly couple walking past us, but I paid them no mind as they got into their car and left. They could give me all the dirty looks they wanted. I was positive that if they knew the reason I was yelling at my sister, they would approve of my behavior; maybe even throw her the disapproving glares.

"Do you have any idea how much you two hurt her? Any idea?" I bellowed. "It's bad enough that I knew you were seeing a married man; I'd told you repeatedly how I felt about it. But now, I find out that the marriage you destroyed was Bella's. The woman you hurt was the woman that I love." My voice caught with my last statement, as my heart clenched in pain at the realization that I could possibly lose Bella over this. "How could you?" I whispered to her, finally losing steam.

She looked at me shocked. "You love her?" she asked in awe.

"That is not the point, Alice," I snapped. Why couldn't she stay on track?

She walked up to me slowly, placing a gentle hand on my arm. "You love her? But you've only known her for a week."

I turned to her, my face warm with my fury. "Are you seriously judging my relationship? Of all people, you're judging me?" I said, my jaw taut with my anger.

She pulled her hand back, as if my words had burned her. "I wasn't judging," she said, as she turned away from me. "I'm happy for you, Edward. I'm just surprised it happened so fast. You've never been like this over a woman before."

I sighed, but my anger had not vanished. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Alice, but you have to understand where I'm coming from," I said. "This is going to destroy Bella." I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at my locks.

"I really am sorry," she whispered. I knew she was. I didn't doubt the sincerity of her words, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her right now. I was disgusted that my own sister was the reason for Bella's heartache.

"I want you to leave," I said softly, looking towards the diner, imagining Bella talking animatedly with my parents at this very moment, her lips turned up into that radiant smile of hers.

"What," Alice choked out.

I turned to her, looking at her, but not quite meeting her eyes. "I want you to go back into the diner, make an excuse, and leave. I will talk to you about this another time." I tried my best to remain as calm as possible, but I was very near to exploding. I would need to calm myself down before I went back in there.

She nodded resignedly, and began her sullen trek back to the diner.

"Alice," I said. She turned to look at me, her eyes still glistening with her tears. "I will be wanting to talk to Jasper as well," I said menacingly.

Once we got back to our table, Alice informed my parents and Bella that she forgot about some papers that needed to be graded, and that she wouldn't be joining us for lunch after all. She voiced her regrets to Bella about not being able to stay and get to know her, but that she hoped they would be able to become friends in the future. I glared at my sister as she said this. Did she honestly think that everything would be alright? How could she possibly think that they could be friends?

Once my sister was gone, I sunk into my chair and quickly pulled Bella to my side. She caught my gaze and instantly recognized that something was wrong.

"Edward, is everything okay," she asked concerned.

All I could do was plaster on a fake smile, and nod, fearing that if I spoke I would finally lose it. I let my eyes linger on her face, afraid that if I looked away she would disappear. Because deep down, something told me that I was going to lose her. So I did the only thing that I could think of in that moment. I kissed her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I posted Bella's tank on my profile, so go take a look.**

**I promise a full blown argument between Edward and Jasper in the next couple of chapters. I can't wait to write it. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

"Well, dear, it was lovely meeting you," my mother said. "I hope we see you again very soon. Perhaps you and Edward could come over for dinner?"

Bella smiled as my mother took her into another hug. "I'd like that very much, Esme. Thank you."

"Then we'll have to make plans soon," she said, giving Bella a little squeeze before letting go.

I gave my mother a quick kiss and as I pulled away she whispered, "If you don't marry her, I'll disown you."

I laughed at her teasing, but was overcome with a great sense of relief at my mother's approval. Even if she didn't like Bella there was no way I would let her go, but luckily I didn't have to worry about that now. I just didn't know if Bella would want to keep me. I was the only here who realized the obstacles - or _obstacle_ - we would need to overcome for this relationship to move forward.

After bidding our goodbyes to Carlisle, we were on our way to my place for a fun-filled day of unpacking. Oh, joy!

We both remained silent for most of the ride, Bella gazing out the window, and me frantically trying to come up with a way out of this mess so no one gets hurt. I honestly didn't know how Bella was going to handle this new development. I understood that there was more than a good chance she would leave me after finding out. I mean, who would want to stay in a relationship that was a constant reminder of the destruction of their first marriage? I can't say I would blame her for wanting out.

In my self-induced haze, I was only vaguely aware of Bella grabbing my hand from the gearshift and lacing her fingers through mine. She began stroking the back of my hand soothingly, and I turned to her with a content smile.

"Your parents are wonderful, Edward," she said softly, smiling warmly at me.

I nodded. "They're the best parents anyone could have asked for," I said sincerely as I pulled into my parking garage.

Riding the elevator up to my floor Bella asked, "Are you alright? You've seemed distant all day." I could see that she was concerned but it was nothing she needed to worry herself about just yet.

I leaned against the wall and pulled her to me. "I'm fine, just tired," I lied, holding her close. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. A bit caught off guard, Bella hesitated before deepening the kiss.

So wrapped up were we in each other that neither of us heard the elevator door open. We only ended the kiss when we heard soft giggling. We broke apart and looked up to see an elderly couple holding hands in the hall, both wearing matching, knowing looks. The man was holding the door open, both of them waiting to get in.

I cleared my throat nervously and Bella's face flushed beet red. "Sorry," Bella squeaked out. She shifted to my side, grabbing my hand.

"Ah, young love. I remember when you used to kiss me like that, Sam," the woman said to her husband, poking him playfully.

The man smiled wickedly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "What are you talking about, Betty, I still kiss you like that. Don't make me prove it here in front of this nice young couple."

She laughed at her husband and swatted him playfully. "Oh, Sam, quit teasing."

"Who's teasing?" he demanded. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to us.

"Are you two new in the building? We haven't seen you around before."

"Actually, Edward is," Bella said, nudging me with her elbow.

I held out my hand, which Sam took without hesitation. "Edward Masen, I just moved in last week."

"Sam and Betty March. You must be the new guy in 4-B. Been wondering where you've been." His voice was deep and rough with age.

"Well, that would be me," I said. "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Bella smiled shyly and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're a pretty little thing," Betty said, as she took Bella's hand. Bella's blush deepened with the compliment and I saw her tilt her head down in her embarrassment, biting her lip.

Looking at me, Betty said, "Don't let this one get away. You'd be a fool if you did."

I smiled crookedly, grabbing Bella by the waist. "Don't worry, I won't," I promised.

"Well, Sam, we better get going if we're going to make the movie." And, wagging a finger at him, she said, "Don't forget, you promised me popcorn."

"How could I forget, sweetheart. You've reminded me five times today," he teased.

She smiled and patted him on the cheek. "Well, you've become very forgetful in your old age, darling."

Bella and I exited the elevator, as Sam and Betty entered, the pair bickering playfully with each other. "Hope to see you two around more often," Betty said kindly, waving at us.

"Likewise. Enjoy the movie," Bella called as the elevator doors shut.

Bella laughed lightly at the encounter, and I smiled thinking about the nice couple. I wondered briefly if Bella and I would still be that much in love in the years to come. I loved the idea of growing old with her. The thought of watching the years pass with the love of my life by my side brought a smile to my face. But the more I thought about the future with Bella, the more I realized that it might not happen.

I sighed as I unlocked my door, Bella giving me a quizzical look. I pretended not to see it, as I didn't want to have to explain anything just yet. I was hoping to put it off as long as possible. I opened the door and she walked in ahead of me.

"Alright," she exclaimed, once inside the apartment, "This is going to take us all day."

I threw my keys on the hall table and breathed in deeply, ridding myself of any worries for the time being. "You really don't have to do this. I can do it later this week," I called over my shoulder as I walked by her and into the kitchen.

I heard her scoff in disbelief in the next room as she rummaged through my stuff. "Yeah, I can really see you getting this done on your own."

"Hey," I said, leaning over the counter that divided the two rooms. "I'm offended at your lack of faith in me."

She took her cardigan off, tossing it over the arm of the sofa, and brushed a hand through her hair. "Can you really blame me?" she asked, opening her arms to gesture toward the mess.

"No, but I'm still offended," I pouted. "It hurts, right here." And I pointed to my heart, a frown on my face.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, as she began shifting some things around on the floor, trying to make room to walk. "I'm sure you'll live," she said.

I watched her as she began perusing a random book from one of the many boxes on the floor. "You want something to drink?" I asked.

"A beer if you got it," she said distantly. And I fell in love with her even more. You got to love a woman who could knock back a beer.

"Do you have something I can change into?" she called to me as I opened the fridge. "I don't want to get my clothes all dirty."

I smiled just thinking about her in a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt. I did a quick mental check to make sure I didn't have anything lying around that I didn't want her to see, before sending her into my room. Satisfied that I was safe, I said, "Yeah, in my room. The door straight ahead at the end of the hall."

I heard her footsteps fade down the hall as I continued scanning my sparse refrigerator. It was the first time I noticed how pathetically stocked it was. Fortunately, I still had a few beers left in the back behind the baking soda.

I grabbed the beers, setting them down on the counter as I looked through the cabinets for something to eat. I hadn't exactly eaten all my lunch this afternoon. I was so sick over the possibility of losing Bella that all I could do was pick at my sandwich. Between my mom and Bella, I was surprised when they didn't push me on my lack of eating. But they eyed me like hawks suspiciously the entire afternoon.

By some miracle, I managed to find a half eaten bag of pretzels. Throwing a few into my mouth, I tucked the bag under my arm and grabbed the bottles. What I saw when I walked into the living room nearly made me choke on my food. I swallowed hard and took a swig of beer.

There was Bella, setting my medical books on the empty bookcase in nothing but a pair of my black boxer briefs and wife beater. My God, she's wearing my underwear.

Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, as the shirt bunched up above her hips, the briefs rolled down to better fit her curves. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. She leaned up on her bare feet to place another book on the top shelf and I nearly groaned at the image before me.

"It's not polite to stare, Edward," she said, without even sparing me a glance. I could hear the smile in her voice. She was teasing me.

I cleared my throat and set the drinks and bag down on the coffee table. Walking up behind her I placed both my arms on either side of her, caging her against the bookcase. This position reminded me of the first day we met, and I smiled thinking back on the afternoon.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I breathed in her ear. I felt her tremble against my body, but otherwise she ignored me.

"I told you I'd make this fun," she said smoothly, still arranging my books as if I wasn't even there.

"This isn't fun. It's going to be torture having to watch you bend and move and prance around in this outfit."

I slid my hand under the hem of the shirt and smoothed it out across her flat stomach. I heard her breath hitch and I smiled as I began kissing her shoulder, loving that I caused these kinds of reactions.

"Edward," she moaned. She slid her hand behind her and into my hair, unconsciously pulling me closer. This only proved to egg me on, as I groaned and pulled her against me, devouring her neck with my lips.

"We really need to get this done," she said breathlessly.

I smiled against her skin. "I'd rather not. We started something earlier that I'd really like to finish," I mumbled, as I pulled her earlobe between my teeth, biting down gently.

I felt her knees buckle and I swiftly caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. Holding her bridal style, I carried her to the couch. She kissed me hungrily as I lowered her onto the cushions, hovering my body just above hers. I placed my knees in between her as both her legs wrapped around me, pulling me down. I nipped and sucked at the spot just below her ear, causing soft whimpers to escape her sweet lips.

"Edward, seriously." She was trying to sound stern, but I could hear the want in her voice. "We need to clean your apartment." She seemed to lose her determination as her voice faded to a soft whisper, and she leaned her head back, urging me on.

I sucked tenderly on her neck before lifting up to look at her. With a sly grin, I said, "You shouldn't wear this if you can't deal with the consequences. It's nobody's fault but your own."

"You said I could borrow something," she breathed, as I continued my torture on her neck and collarbone.

"Yes, but in hindsight it was a bad idea. You look too sexy in my underwear," I said into her skin. "Of course," I continued, pulling back to look at her, "You'd look even better out of them."

"So would you," she said huskily, her eyes heavy with lust. She kissed me earnestly, raking her nails over my back and then under my shirt. I hissed at the sensation and leaned up, allowing her to pull my shirt from my body.

She sat up abruptly, causing me to lean back on my knees. She stared hungrily at my bare chest and began to lightly trace the contours of my stomach. I closed my eyes at the feel of her delicate fingers tickling my skin, and I gasped when I felt her lips join her hands on their exploration of my body. Roughly, she pulled me down by the neck and kissed me forcefully. I groaned, pushing her back against the cushions and thrusting my hips into hers. The friction caused us both to moan loudly.

I broke the kiss for only a fraction of a second to remove her shirt, casting it aside somewhere over the back of the sofa. I kissed the swells of her breasts as her fingers tugged on my hair, and I grabbed her backside, pulling her hard against me.

"Edward," she panted. I loved when my name fell from her lips like that.

Her nimble fingers deftly undid the buttons of my jeans and I slid my hand up from her bottom to the clasp of her bra, delicately grazing the skin right below it. Just as I was about to unhook the offending garment, my phone rang, interrupting the moment.

"Damnit, perfect timing," I growled, resting my head in the crook of her neck.

I felt the teeth of my zipper retract as Bella slowly brought it down. "Ignore it," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled wickedly at her and without having to be told twice unhooked her bra. I brought my left hand up her arm and gently began sliding the strap off her shoulder, just as my sister's voice rang through the air from my answering machine.

"Edward, it's Alice," her tiny voice chirped. "We really need to talk about what-"

But before she could go any further, I reached over Bella and grabbed the phone from the end table. "What, Alice?" I asked gruffly, watching Bella intently. She rolled her eyes at my short fuse, thinking it was all due to being interrupted. I wished that were the _only_ reason.

"Oh, you're home," Alice said. "I was going to leave a message."

"Yes, Alice, _we're_ home." I emphasized the we're part, letting her know how close she came to saying something in front of Bella that I wasn't ready for her to hear yet.

"Oh, Bella's there?" she asked warily.

I sat up quickly, shifting off of Bella. "Yes," I said stiffly, raking a hand through my hair. "Can we talk on Monday?"

Bella began clasping her bra as she too sat up. I pouted and made a swipe to grab her, but she got up, stepping out of my reach, smiling playfully at me. Finding her shirt, she threw it back on, and placed a kiss on my cheek before walking back over to the bookshelf, resuming the task that had most recently been abandoned.

"But, Edward, we really need to talk about this. We-"

"Hold on, Alice," I said quickly, cutting her off. I motioned to Bella that I needed some privacy and went straight to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Look, I don't feel like talking about this right now." I crossed my room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't put this off forever."

"Obviously," I snapped and instantly regretted it, as she was suddenly quiet on the other end. I closed my eyes and wiped a hand over my face, hoping desperately that this would just all go away. "Listen, have you told Jasper yet?"

"No." Her voice was soft and sullen. "He's not home yet."

"How do you think he'll take it?" I could care less if he would be upset about Bella and I dating, but I was still curious as to his reaction.

Alice sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. He's never fully forgiven himself for how things ended with them. A part of him still loves her, I guess, but I'm just not sure how big a part."

"Alice," I growled. "Are you trying to piss me off?" I clutched the phone tighter in my hand with my rage and heard a small snap as I did so. How could she be okay with her husband still being in love with his ex-wife? And if he was still in love with Bella, what the hell was he doing with Alice?

"Edward, you have to understand, they grew up together. They've known each other their whole lives. That's not something that just goes away." I heard her sigh again before continuing. "Look, he cares about her. Always has, always will, but he's not _in _love with her," she assured me.

Still, the bastard didn't have a right to even _think_ about her, let alone care about her, after what he did. But I wasn't going to voice my thoughts aloud to Alice.

I plopped myself back on the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes. "Can we not talk about this now?" I asked curtly.

"Fine, but you can't avoid this," she said gently.

"I just want to enjoy the rest of the weekend with Bella before I lose her," I said quietly.

It was silent on the other end for a few heartbeats. "You don't know that you're going to lose her, Edward." Her words were meant to be comforting, but I knew that she wasn't so sure either.

I could feel my eyes begin to water with the sudden rush of emotions. The thought of losing Bella tore my heart in half. I just couldn't picture my life without her now that she was in it. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

"And you don't know that I won't, Alice," I croaked, my voice breaking at the end.

My sister's voice was small when she finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what else to s-"

"I have to go, Alice." I cut her off, and hung up without saying goodbye, fearing that I'd breakdown if I stayed on the phone.

I stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes before sitting back up. I glanced down at the phone, noticing the small crack in the base. I swore under my breath, and out of the corner of my eye, caught sight of Bella's clothes neatly folded on my bed. I reached out and touched them, the material of her top soft against my skin. Seeing them in my room brought on a rush of images of Bella moving in with me.

I allowed myself to think about what it would be like to live with Bella. I imagined waking up next to her every morning, and coming home to her every night. I could see us going to the bookstore on Saturdays before we took a stroll through the park, and eating breakfast together on Sundays before snuggling up on the couch to waste the day watching mindless TV. I took a shuddering breath and felt a tear fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, but another one just followed its path. I couldn't help but think that it was never going to happen.

There was a light knock on the door and I frantically wiped at my eyes, ridding myself of any traces of crying.

"Come in," I called, once I had composed myself.

The door slowly opened. "Everything okay?" my angel asked. She wore a radiant smile - blissfully unaware of anything that was going on. How I wished she didn't have to know about any of this.

I stared at her, not really knowing what to say. Everything wasn't okay, but I couldn't tell her that. Instead I lifted the phone. "I need a new phone."

She frowned, sitting down beside me. "What happened?" she asked, taking the phone from my hand and inspecting it.

"Don't know," I lied. "Guess it's an old phone, not very durable."

She gave me a skeptical look. "It looks new to me."

I shrugged. "Cheap phone then." And before she could ask any more questions I grabbed the phone out of her hand and stood, throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed, kicking her feet and lightly pounding me on the back with her tiny fists.

"Come on, we better get started. I have big plans for you later tonight and I don't want any more interruptions," I said, giving her a light smack on the ass.

* * *

**I don't know if this was one of my best. It was more of a filler chapter. Bella will find out soon, I promise. Maybe in the next two chapters or so. I really want Edward to meet Charlie, as Charlie will play a pivotal part in the end.**

** I know all of you are probably thinking, "What the hell, how does Bella not realize yet who Alice is?" AND "Why hasn't anybody mentioned Alice's husband's name?" OR "Why hasn't Bella asked about his name?" I know it seems ridiculous that none of these things have happened yet, but in order for my story to work, Bella needs to be slightly naive about what is going on around her. She'll find out soon enough, and she'll feel like an idiot for not putting it together sooner. But in all fairness, why should she even think Alice is THE Alice? :D**

**Thanks to all my fans for continuing to stick with me. I hope I don't let you down with the story. Drop some reviews to let me know what you think. Thanks again. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. I own my Grinch socks, which I am wearing right now, but not _Twilight_.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm a douche bag. I feel absolutely horrible that I haven't written a chapter for MHEA in almost 3 weeks, but I just couldn't get past a certain point with this chapter. I was stuck. It's from Jasper's POV and I really wanted to get his feelings across properly with this one. I wanted to convey exactly what he is feeling and how much he loves Alice. It's not my intention to have anyone hate Alice or Jasper, so I hope this chapter clears a few things up about them. I hope I did Jasper justice. Tell me if this chapter came out okay or not. If you like Jasper POV, let me know and I'll add more......maybe. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Hope you all stuck with me. I know it's been a while. :D**

* * *

_JPOV_

"Alice, I'm home," I called out from down the hall, closing the door softly behind me. I just had another horrendous day at school and all I wanted to do was come home and fall into my wife's arms. Cliché, I know.

I took off my coat and placed my bag on the floor. I stuffed my jacket into the closet between the dozens that Alice owned, trying desperately to find some free space. It took a while, but I finally got it in.

I tossed my keys on the hall table in the bowl – the one that Alice insisted hold our keys – and flipped quickly through the mail that was stacked neatly beside it. Mostly junk, nothing important. I smiled fondly at the tidiness of the hall table. Alice had a very meticulous and slightly compulsive personality of how things should be and where they should go, but that was one of the reasons why I loved her. She was so organized, yet so completely scatter brained.

The woman was my complete opposite. Some might think it was crazy for us to be together, but we balanced each other out perfectly. She has a carefree and happy nature about her, always wanting to be your best friend, always needing to put a smile on your face.

She was energetic, spontaneous and completely erratic. And I absolutely loved it. She was the prefect compliment to my laidback and quiet demeanor. She got me to do things I never in a million years would even consider doing. She got me to open up and experience life to the fullest. I felt more alive when I was with her. She was my world.

I walked into the apartment to find her lying on the couch with a blanket draped over her, watching a movie. I leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her cheek gently.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" I asked, walking around and sitting on the edge of the couch in front of her. When I looked down at her, I noticed her cheeks were red and blotchy, her eyes bloodshot and watery. I instinctively pulled her into my arms, wanting to comfort her. Why was she crying?

"Alice, what's wrong?" I looked over my shoulder at the TV. The movie was a comedy, so that couldn't have been what was causing her tears.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder loudly. "It's Edward," she cried.

"What? Is he alright?" I asked, thinking the worst. Had something happened to him? I knew how close she and Edward were, and I knew if anything happened to him she would be devastated.

She sniffled into my shirt and then pulled away from me. "He's fine," she said, looking up at me, sadness clouding her beautiful eyes. "But he's upset with me. He hates me, Jasper."

I clenched my jaw and held her tighter, taking a steadying breath in to calm myself before I spoke. As of late, Alice and Edward hadn't been on the best of terms, and it was all because of me. I knew Edward wasn't too fond of me, but there was no need to take it out on Alice. Whatever our problems were, they did not concern her.

Ever since he found out how we met, he held a great dislike for me. He made it quite clear how he felt about our relationship - he did not approve. Alice was heartbroken that he refused to get to know me, and she practically had to beg him to even come to our wedding. To be perfectly honest, I could have cared less if he came, but it meant the world to Alice that he be there, so I made it my mission to convince him to change his mind.

She tried everything to get him to agree to come, and when it all failed, I flew out to Connecticut to see him. We had resolved some of our issues then, and put a few things behind us -for Alice's sake - but he made it abundantly clear that he still did not fully trust me, or completely like me for that matter. I told him I was fine with that. That it wasn't his trust I was concerned about, but Alice's.

I couldn't say I blamed Edward for his cold behavior toward me. It wasn't entirely unfounded. Alice's and my relationship wasn't the most conventional, since we had met while I was still married. It was wrong of us to get close, but we couldn't help it, we had clicked instantly. Our relationship, at first, was nothing more than friendship, but it quickly escalated into much more, without either of us even realizing it. We had grown closer as time passed, both of us finding something in the other that we never had before. Something that we had both been searching for. A soul mate. A part of me knew that what I was doing wasn't fair to my wife, that it was undeniably wrong, but our marriage wasn't what it used to be, and I couldn't truly bring myself to regret what Alice and I had.

I never intended to hurt Bella, but it was inevitable, I suppose. I should have recognized the signs. I was getting far too close to Alice for it to be considered appropriate anymore. I knew I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her, but I shook it off as a typical male reaction to a striking woman. I assumed that we could still be friends without things getting physical though, and they never did, but I was foolish to think that we could _remain_ friends. I began to confide in her with things that I didn't even consider telling my wife. I would catch myself thinking about Alice constantly, and I would occasionally touch her in ways a friend shouldn't touch another friend.

I would pick a piece of lint off her blouse, letting my hand linger a little longer than necessary on her arm, or place my hand on the small of her back while leading her through a door. Sometimes I would find myself brushing strands of hair from her face and just standing there, looking into her sapphire eyes.

There were times when I would be out with my wife shopping and I would pass something in particular that I thought Alice might like. I would think, "Alice would like this." or "This color would look stunning on Alice." It was times like these that made me question my relationship with Alice. I knew it wasn't normal to be thinking these things about another woman, especially when I was with my wife, but I still couldn't bring myself to distance myself from Alice.

Part of me felt guilty for my relationship with her, but the other part didn't care. Maybe I knew I was falling in love and I just didn't want to stop it. It was a love I had never known before. So much different than the love I had with Bella - more intense and passionate. I could truly be myself with Alice. I had never felt so completely comfortable with another person in my entire life. I felt at peace with her.

The moment I realized that what I was doing was wrong was one particular day at school. Alice and I had decided to go out to lunch together, just the two of us. I had intentionally kept it a secret from Bella, afraid that she wouldn't understand my relationship with Alice. Even though nothing happened between us and we were only friends, I felt an immense guilt for what Alice and I had. That's when I realized it was wrong, and that I had fallen in love with her. I simply couldn't imagine my life without her in it. And I honestly didn't want to.

I had known for a long time that my marriage was crumbling, that it was falling apart at the seams. I knew that Bella and I would eventually part ways, but the moment I finally understood that it was over was the moment I kissed Alice. That one kiss was the only physical form of our love that ever occurred between us before I ended things completely with Bella, but it was enough to change my world forever.

"I think I need to have another talk with your brother," I finally said through clenched teeth. I would not allow him to continue to treat her this way. I swore to myself that I would protect her always, from anyone and anything, even her family.

She shook her head, which was still buried in my chest. "Don't, Jasper. For once, he has every right to be angry with me."

I didn't agree with that. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?" I asked.

She pulled back and looked up at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs as she continued to sniffle.

"It's his new girlfriend," she croaked.

I had almost forgot about that. Edward had recently started dating someone. It's about time he found someone. Though, that didn't explain anything.

I gave her a bewildered look. I didn't understand what this had to do with his new girlfriend. "What about her?" I asked gently.

"He thinks," she started. "He thinks I've ruined things for him." Her cries came out harder and faster now, her body shaking violently with her convulsions.

I held her tighter. "Shh, shh, Alice. Please don't cry. How could you have ruined anything?" I was utterly confused as to what she could have done. Had she even met her yet?

"Because, he's fallen in love with her. And he's afraid that once she finds out who I am, she'll leave him," she sobbed.

I stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her but it was to no avail. "Alice, I don't understand. How would finding out who you are cause her to leave him?"

It took a while for her to calm down, but she finally did. I watched as her sobs subsided and her body gradually stilled, her gentle heaving quieting. I felt her take a huge breath and then release it. "Because, Edward is dating Bella."

I immediately froze upon hearing her name. I just stared at Alice. I'm not even sure if I blinked. He's dating Bella? No, scratch that, he's in love with Bella. Holy shit! Could my life get any more complicated? How could my brother-in-law be dating my ex-wife?

"Jasper?" Alice said. "Jasper, talk to me." She shook me lightly, trying to rouse me from my dazed stupor. I was struck speechless. Now I could see how this would pose a problem in Alice and Edward's already strained relationship.

I finally blinked and looked at her. Her brow was creased with worry, her eyes heavy and sad. She was biting her bottom lip nervously, awaiting my reaction. But I couldn't think of anything clever or profound to say in that moment.

"Are you serious?" was all I could come up with. She nodded mutely, still watching me carefully. "Wow," I breathed.

I couldn't believe it. In truth, I had always thought Edward and Bella would be great together. I know it was odd to think that, Bella being my ex-wife and all, but it was true. They would be great together, and apparently they were. A few times I had actually considered mentioning something to Alice about it, but who was I to set up my brother-in-law and ex-wife, who both happen to hate me. Something told me they wouldn't have agreed to a date.

"Are you upset?" Alice asked cautiously.

I looked at her, furrowing my brow. "Why would I be upset?"

She shifted, obviously uncomfortable, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I just thought that you would be. She is your ex-wife," she said softly.

I took her hands in mine and rubbed the backs off them lightly with my thumbs. "Exactly, she's my ex-wife, Alice. I don't care who she dates."

She looked up at me, a little shocked. "But it's Edward."

I sighed and pulled her into my side as I sat back against the couch. "As much as I can't stand your brother, the two of them are perfect for each other."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You really think so?" I thought I heard a smile in her voice, but I couldn't be sure without seeing her face.

I leaned my cheek against her hair and breathed in the lavender scent of her shampoo. "Absolutely. If both of them didn't despise me, I would have set them up a long time ago."

"Oh," she said quietly.

We were quite for a few more minutes, and I enjoyed the peaceful moment. I cherished having her in my arms. We fit together perfectly.

After some time I finally decided to break the silence. "Alice, why would you think I'd be upset about them dating?" I asked, genuinely curious as to her reasoning.

Wait a minute. Oh, God! She didn't….did she? I looked down at her but she wasn't looking at me.

"Alice, you don't think I still have feelings for Bella, do you?"

I felt her shrug against my side. I cupped her shoulders gently and slowly turned her to me. "Alice, why on Earth would you think that?"

I could see the tears still evident in her eyes, the moisture quickly building, threatening to pour over the brim of her lower lids. "Jasper, you and Bella have a history together. I know how far back you go and I would understand if you still loved her. It would be only natural." The first tear made it's way down her cheek, and then the second and third, until they were falling so fast I lost count. My heart shattered at the sight before me. To know that she thought this shocked me to the core.

"Alice, please, do not _ever_ doubt my love for you," I said earnestly.

"I don't," she said quickly. "But it's alright if you still have feelings for Bella. I won't blame you."

I looked at her disapprovingly and gathered her into my lap, stroking her cheek gently with the back of my hand. I kissed her tears as they continued to fall, her skin warm against my lips. I felt her ragged breathing against my skin from her crying.

"Alice, my one and only love, please believe me when I say that I do not have feelings for Bella. What Bella and I had was not real love. We were infatuated as teenagers and we irrationally mistook that for true love," I said, watching as her tears began to slowly dry up. I wiped the remaining moisture from her cheeks. I spoke softly as I continued.

"We were young and impulsive when we decided to get married. If we had only waited and simply dated through college, we would have eventually realized that what we shared was nothing more than an intense crush. I think we confused our feelings for each other as love because we had known each other for so long - it was all we knew." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a loving kiss on her palm. I then took it in my own and looked up at her, the pink still coating her pale skin from her crying. She stayed silent, awaiting my next words.

"I will always regret that I hurt Bella, and all I want is for her to be happy. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't care about her, Alice, because I do. She was my closest friend growing up. I've known her all my life, but I assure you that my feelings for her are purely platonic. I care about her like I would family, and that is all. It will never be anything more. Bella and I never had even a fraction of what we have." Her tears started up again, but this time I could tell that she was not upset. She was merely touched by my words - happy to know that I did not love Bella.

My voice softened as I gazed into her eyes, nothing but love pouring out of them. "You are my entire life, Alice. You are the reason I get up each morning and the reason I live each day. You are everything that I could have ever hoped for and more. I thank God everyday that you have chosen me. Without you I would be lost. You are my best friend, my confidant, my wife, my lover, and the future mother of my children. You are the most important person in my life now, or ever," I whispered.

She cupped my face and leaned in, kissing me gently on the lips. I took her hand from my cheek and placed it over my heart. "This will only ever belong to you." She smiled sweetly at me and touched her forehead to mine.

I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes as she brushed her fingers through my. Her face was glowing with love and adoration, and I knew mine was doing the same.

"Let me show you how much I love you," I said softly. She nodded and tightened her hold around my neck. I lifted off the couch, cradling Alice tenderly in my arms. Never taking my eyes from hers, I brought her to our room, closing the door softly behind us.

* * *

**Movie Recommendations:**

**I know, weird, right? Movie recommendations....really? Oh, yeah. Anyway, I'm a big movie buff and I wanted to recommend a great movie I watched this past weekend. **_**Seven Pounds**_** is an amazing movie and should be watched. Will Smith gives a brilliant performance in this drama as a completely depressed and angst-ridden man, and Rosario Dawson is perfect. I'm not usually a fan of hers, but she was truly great in this movie. I highly suggest you rent it.**

**Also, movies that I _don't_ recommend:**

_**Step Up 2: The Streets**_** and **_**Never Back Down**_**. Now, I apologize to anyone who actually enjoyed these movies, but I did not. I happened to catch these on TV the other day, and sadly, I actually watched them. The acting was horrible and the story lines laughable. They were just overall terrible. I can't believe that movies like these actually get made. I can't even tell you why I watched more than ten minutes of these torturous movies, but the only excuse I can come up with is it was like driving by an accident. You know you shouldn't look, but you find you just can't turn away.**

**Sorry if you don't agree with me, please don't take offense, but these are just my opinions. Anyway, review if you can. Let me know what you thought of Jasper's POV. I hope you liked this chapter. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm such a jerk for not updating in a while. I'm sooooo sorry about that. I hope this extra long chapter will make up for it. There is a little bit of Charlie time at the end of the chapter. If you like it and what some more Dad time, then let me know.**

**Okay, so I wanted to address the last chapter. It was not my intention for people to read into the Jasper chapter as him being an a$$hole. I never wanted people to hate Jasper or Alice. The chapter was supposed to shed some light on their relationship. How Jasper still cares about Bella but he doesn't regret leaving her. Yes, he probably should have left Bella before he fell in love with Alice, but remember, Bella was thinking of ending things too. They both knew their marriage was over long before Alice came into the picture. Just because Alice and Jasper's relationship is unconventional, doesn't mean they are any less deserving of the love they found. Keep in mind that if Jasper and Alice never got together, Bella and Edward may never have found one another.**

**Also, thanks to those who PM'd or reviewed , basically telling me that I needed to get my ass in gear and update. I mean that in the nicest way. If it wasn't for you guys - and you know who you are - I may not have gotten this recent chapter up. So, thanks. :D**

**And, lastly, just like my last chapter for **_**The Auction**_**, this chapter gets kind of steamy. There will be no lemons, so if you were expecting any, I'm sorry to disappoint. But I'm warning you that things get frisky. So keep that in mind.**

* * *

_BPOV_

We had been unpacking for a few hours and the place was finally starting to come together. All of his books were neatly put away, his clothes were hung and folded in his room, and all his electronics had been hooked up and ready to turn on - the stereo currently playing something classical.

Edward was on the phone ordering a pizza, as I was about to unload the last box. It was labeled Eddiekins. I laughed to myself at the name, assuming his mother had something to do with it. I couldn't imagine Edward calling himself Eddiekins, no matter how adorable a name it was. I also had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't even aware of the box's existence. I quickly opened it and could barely contain my laughter at what I saw.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he came out of the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"The better question," I responded, "is what is this? Because it is just too cute for words." I pulled the item in question out of the box.

Edward's smile faded at the sight of the adorable stuffed animal in my hands. His cheeks flamed a bright red and his lips turned into a sheepish grin on his face. He shrugged his shoulders like a child caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. "That's Bubbles," he mumbled quietly, walking toward me.

"Bubbles?" I asked, my smile growing. "That's just too sweet."

Edward shook his head and sat across from me on the floor, beside the box. He lifted the box and upon seeing his name on the side, grimaced. "Mom," he muttered. "I can't believe she left this here."

"So this is Bubbles, huh?"

He grabbed the stuffed dog from my hand and placed it on the floor next him, out of my reach. "Yes," he said, not looking at me.

"Awe, come on, Eddiekins. I think it's adorable. Don't be upset."

He pouted at me and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Please don't call me that. I've always hated it."

I smiled and grabbed Bubbles. His long brown ears fell down the side of his head, his black nose chipped from abuse over the years. His dark brown eyes were tattered and scratched, and there was no stitching left where the mouth should be.

I glanced up at him through my lashes. "I won't call you Eddiekins again as long as you tell me about this little guy." I lifted up one of Bubbles' long floppy ears and waved it for effect.

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled anyway. "I used to sleep with him when I was a kid."

"Do you miss him at night?" I teased, waving Bubbles in front of him.

"No," he said with a smirk as he grabbed my ankle. "Now I have you." As he said this he pulled me across the floor and I yelped in surprise. He grabbed my ass and hoisted me into his lap, my legs now wrapped around him. He placed a gentle kiss on my collarbone, eliciting a girlish giggle from me.

"Now, lets finish up this last box. I have big plans for you later, remember?" He said, smiling.

He stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a baseball trophy. "Baseball?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

He smiled and shrugged, staring at the trophy. "I pitched a little in high school, but I mostly played short-stop."

"Reeeaaallllly?" I drew the word out, impressed, imagining Edward in a baseball uniform. I loved baseball players.

He watched my face with a knowing smirk of his own. "Do you like that?" he asked amused.

"Damn straight I do. A man in a baseball uniform is sexy"

He laughed and began rummaging through the box again. "I'll keep that I mind."

He pulled out a few more trophies – some track, some baseball, even some for soccer. I was slightly turned on knowing he was such a jock in school. Thinking of him on the field in his uniform all sweaty nearly had me fanning myself.

The next items in the box were about half a dozen old Hardy Boy books and some sheet music with notes written on them. I made a mental note to myself to get him to play the piano for me soon. I really needed to see Edward in action. The last item he pulled out was a photo album.

"Well, there's no point in hiding this now," he said dejectedly. He looked at me and gave me a tight smile. "Want to see some family photos?"

I smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely."

He chuckled and opened the album to the first page. The album mostly consisted of pictures of him as a child. There was one of him in his swimmies, cannon balling into a pool, one of him fast asleep in the back of a car, and a few of him with a young dark haired boy whom he told me was Emmett.

There was a photo of him hanging from a tree and a little girl, whom I recognized as Alice, was sitting on a branch above him, smiling. Edward pointed out a picture of him in a cast, a very jubilant Emmett standing beside him looking quite pleased with himself. Ah, yes. The tackling dummy incident Edward had told me about. Edward did not look amused.

My favorite though, was the one of him in a pair of red underwear with a makeshift cape tied around his neck. He looked to be about six or seven as he stood tall and very proud, his stance wide, and his fists on his hips. The front of his hair was curled perfectly as he looked into the distance, a huge S drawn in blue marker on his chest.

"Oh my God," I gushed, giggling loudly. "You were so adorable."

I felt rather than heard Edward grunt behind me. "I was a bit of a superman fan," he said, trying to close the book on me, but I was by no means finished yet.

"Nuh uh," I said, looking back at him. "We're not done with this."

He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. "Come on, Bella. This is embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book out of his hands before he could try and close it again. "You're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle it."

"But I don't wanna," he whined.

I continued to flip through the pages, ignoring him. "Quit complaining or we won't be having our little play date later," I warned.

I felt his lips at my ear as he whispered, "You wouldn't."

I placed the album on the floor, the pages open, saving my place, and turned in his lap, now straddling him. "You're right," I said, cocking an eyebrow. "I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean I have to make it easy for you. Now behave."

A sly grin slowly crept its way across his face, and I could almost read his dirty little mind in that moment.

"Behave?" he asked. "Why would I behave when I have the sexiest woman in my lap, and in my underwear no less? That's asking an awful lot of me."

I waved a finger in his face. "Don't get any ideas. The food will be here any minute. And whether you agree with me or not, sex is not sustenance," I said teasingly.

Immediately, he drew my finger into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. He swirled his tongue around my finger, my eyes closing as I let out a soft moan. His mouth released my finger, his lips making an audible popping noise. My eyes snapped open, latching onto his. His lips were just a centimeter from mine now, and his hands were under my shirt, trailing up my sides.

"Agree to disagree," he whispered before attacking my lips.

He kissed me deeply, his fingers trailing over my skin, leaving tingling sensations everywhere he touched. He parted his lips ever so slightly, and I took advantage quickly, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He immediately groaned as his tongue massaged my roughly – the kiss suddenly urgent. I moaned loudly and rocked my body against his forcefully. He pulled his lips away and hissed loudly from the friction. He buried his face into my neck, his arms wound tight around me, holding me dangerously close to his body. I clutched at his strong shoulders for support. I could hear his strangled moans and breathy pants in my ear, his lips peppering kisses along my skin.

"God, Bella," he mumbled into my neck as he sucked gently on the spot between my neck and collarbone. "You'll be the death of me."

He knew that spot was my undoing and I unconsciously wrapped my hand around his head, urging him on. I repeatedly rocked against him as he continued his delicious torture on my neck. The apartment was soon filled with our pants and moans, my mind now clouded and foggy, only one thing on my mind. Getting Edward naked.

"Bella, if you don't want me to rip your clothes off, you really need to stop that."

I leaned into his ear, my voice low and husky. "Who says I don't want you to?" I asked, licking the rim of his ear from top to bottom, pulling the lob between my teeth and biting down gently.

He gripped the back of my neck, driving his tongue into my mouth, devouring my lips with his. He broke away from my lips, a whimper escaping me at the loss of his talented tongue. He attacked my neck as he cupped my ass possessively.

Regaining some semblance of control, I pushed on his chest gently, guiding him to the carpeted floor. He gazed up at me from his spot on the floor, his eyes clouded with lust, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing.

I slowly and torturously lifted the hem of my shirt, inching it up my stomach slowly. "Bella," he whimpered, his hands reaching for the shirt, pushing it up faster.

I smiled victoriously and tossed the shirt from my body. Instantly Edward's hands were on me, roaming my bare flesh. His fingers touched and rubbed every inch of me, his hand eventually reaching for the clasp of my bra. I swatted his arm away, wanting to draw this out, needing to tease him. Before he could say a word in protest, I lifted him roughly by the collar of his shirt and tore the fabric over his head. I instantly pushed him back to the ground once his shirt had been removed, now revealing his glorious chest to my hungry eyes.

While Edward was still a bit dazed by my forceful actions, I took the opportunity to pull his pants down his legs, letting my fingers tease and tickle the muscles of his legs, and once they reached his feet, he quickly kicked them off, leaving him only in his navy blue boxer briefs. I smiled at his impatience and once again straddled his hips.

"Impatient, are we?" I asked, sliding my thumbs under the straps of my bra, teasing him.

He just smirked at me as he rubbed my thighs lightly, waiting for me to discard the item covering what he was most eager to see. I kept my eyes trained on his as I reached around my back to unhook my bra. My fingers were at the clasp, just about to break it open when the phone rang.

"God damn it!" I growled. Always when things were getting good.

Edward chuckled and lifted up, wrapping his arms around me. "Who's impatient now?" he asked teasingly.

I smiled guiltily. "I'm just tired of being interrupted."

"It's probably the doorman. Tell him to send the delivery guy up. I'll got get my wallet." He kissed my lips, grabbed his clothes from the floor, and went to his room.

The buzzer went off a few minutes later and I opened the door to a young man, about my age, holding a pizza box. He eyed me appreciatively, making abundantly aware of my scanty attire. I had forgotten that I was only wearing Edward's underwear and undershirt. I shrunk into myself, wrapping a protective arm around me, as he blatantly ogled me without shame.

"Are you going to be eating this all alone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, a sickening smile on his face. If this guy was looking for an invitation he had another thing coming.

But before I could answer with a witty response I felt an arm snake around my waist. "No, she's not," Edward said angrily.

Edward pulled me slightly behind him as he moved up to block the man's view of me. The delivery guy looked a little alarmed, his previous cockiness now gone. I could see that he had not expected Edward – this was a development he was not prepared for. I smirked from behind Edward, thoroughly enjoying this side of him. There was nothing sexier than a protective Edward, in my opinion.

The guy held up his free hand in surrender. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean nothin' by it," he defended.

"Sure you didn't. Just tell me how much I owe you," he demanded.

"$15.95."

Edward handed him a twenty, grabbed the box and slammed the door in his face just as the guy was telling me to have a good night.

I giggled at the look on Edward's face and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked up at him and smiled. "My hero," I said.

"Please don't answer the door dressed like that anymore."

"Trust me, I won't. I can still feel his eyes on me," I said, shivering dramatically in revulsion.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Do you want me to go find him and kill him?" he said casually.

I laughed playfully. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

He shrugged and placed the pizza on the table. "I was thinking of ripping him limb from limb. That ought to do it, right?" He glanced at me with a smile before heading over to the fridge.

I nodded. "Yup. That should do it." I opened the lid to the box and turned to the cabinets for some plates and napkins. "But I'd really rather my boyfriend not be sent to prison, so why don't we hold off on the whole murder thing."

"Fair enough," he said, grabbing two beers.

I eyed the bottles and looked back up at him. "Trying to get me drunk for some reason, Mr. Masen?"

He snorted and sat down, "Yeah, like I need to get you drunk to get you into bed. You're just as bad as I am, Ms. Swan."

I shrugged. I knew I should probably be offended, but he was right. I couldn't seem to get enough of him. "Touché," was all I could say as I sat down opposite him and handed him a plate.

* * *

Two hours, a large pie, and a much-needed romp later, we were in the supermarket grocery shopping. Edward's kitchen was in dire need of stocking and I knew if I left it up to him, it would never get done.

We had only just started and the cart was already halfway full. It was stocked with cereal, fruits, vegetables, assorted meats and plenty of frozen dinners in case Edward was left to his own devices. I couldn't very well have him starving if I wasn't there to cook for him.

"Who's going to cook all this? 'Cause the only thing I can make is eggs," he said, looking into the pile of food curiously.

"Like I expected you to cook," I scoffed, turning the cart down another aisle. "All you have to worry about is the frozen dinners."

He laughed softly. "I should be offended that you assumed I couldn't cook, but I can't say that I am," he joked, coming up behind me as I came to a stop at the pasta section.

I smiled and leaned into him, scanning the shelf and occasionally grabbing a few items and tossing them into the quickly growing cart.

"But why would I need frozen dinners?" he asked bewildered.

"I can't be there to cook for you every night," I said off-handedly, pulling a box of penne from the shelf and placing it in the cart.

"Oh," was all he said.

I spun around, throwing one last item into the cart and steering it into another aisle. I glanced up at Edward after realizing how quiet he had suddenly become and I noticed a very sullen frown on his face. He looked to be in deep thought about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged and picked up a package of cookies from the shelf and tossed it into the cart. "I just don't like the idea of being without you at night, that's all."

I understood exactly how he felt. I hated the idea of being without him. Lying in his arms as I drifted off to sleep was something that I wanted to do - always. I didn't want to be without him for a second, but we very well couldn't move in together, now could we. We had only just met a week ago. Though our relationship may have been very new, I felt like I had known him for years.

I reached out to him and pulled him to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up on my toes. "I don't like it either. But eventually we're going to get tired of heading back and forth between our apartments. Some nights we're just going to want to go back to our own place."

"We'll just have to make up some sort of schedule of where we'll be staying on which nights - have overnight bags prepared," he said determinedly, leaving no room for argument.

"Am I really that irresistible," I teased.

"You have no idea," he said, brushing some hair from my face.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and sighed in contentment. He was perfect, absolutely perfect, and he was all mine. "I love you so much," I said, smiling.

He returned the smile. "I love you too, my Bella."

We were perusing the refrigerated aisle, Edward down by the milk looking for the best date on the container, me checking the eggs, making sure that none were broken or chipped, when I heard the most irritating voice behind me. A voice that I thought I would never have to hear again for as long as I lived.

"Bella Swan?" I turned around only to come face to face with Lauren Mallory. Shoot. Me. Now.

I gave her a tight smile. "Lauren," I said stiffly. Since when did she live in Seattle?

"Oh my God. It's been what, at least five years?" she asked. I could detect the hostility in her voice, her nasally tone making me want to cringe.

Lauren and I had never gotten along. She had dated Jasper for about a year during high school and she was always jealous of our friendship. She gave him an ultimatum - her or me. He chose me. When Jasper and I eventually started dating, she was furious, and she didn't hide her feelings about it, either. She was very vocal about her thoughts when it came to all things Jasper and Bella related.

"Yup." I nodded, turning back to the cooler in front of me. "Five years sounds about right."

"It's been too long," she said in fake cheerfulness. I wanted to snort at her phony behavior.

"Not long enough," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Fluff," I replied hastily, patting my self on the back for my quick thinking. "I need to remember to pick up some fluff. I love peanut butter and fluff."

She looked at me skeptically. "So, Saturday night and your food shopping? That's sad," she said.

I glared at her. "I could say the same about you."

She snorted and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm just here to pick up a birthday cake for Jessica's surprise party. I'd invite you to come. You know, catch up with everyone from high school, but it looks like you're pretty busy." She gestured to the cart with her hand.

"Actually," that velvety voice that frequently made me weak at the knees said. "She's _very_ busy tonight."

Edward slipped his arm around my waist from behind and rested his hand flat on my stomach. He placed a lingering kiss on my neck, his tongue darting out slightly. I kept my eyes trained on Lauren, who at the moment was in pure shock.

Her eyes bulged as her mouth hung agape. "I have _big_ plans for this one later," Edward said, his hand massaging my stomach tenderly.

I knew I should have been embarrassed by the intimate display in such a public place, but I couldn't help the smug smile from flitting across my face at Lauren's stunned expression.

"I – uh," she stuttered. She was at a loss for words, and I really couldn't blame her. Edward seemed to have that kind of affect on people.

"Lauren, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward." I placed my hand on Edward's, lacing my fingers through his. "Edward, this is Lauren. We used to go to school together back in Forks."

"Nice to meet you, Lauren," he said. His stone was laced with venom, but I didn't think she was aware of it. She was too busy gawking at him. "But Bella and I really must be going. Enjoy your party." He took me by the hand and proceeded to push the cart passed the still shocked Lauren, without so much as a second glance.

"Thanks," I muttered. "If you hadn't stepped in, I probably would have slapped her."

He laughed lightly and pulled me into his side. "I would have enjoyed seeing that. She obviously would have deserved it." He frowned. "What was her problem with you anyway?"

I sighed. "Long story," I said. "I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

I was stocking Edward's fridge, while at the same time cleaning it, when my phone went off. I looked back at Edward, unloading the rest of the groceries. "Could you get that, baby?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, grabbing my bag to search for the phone. Once he found it he flipped it open and peered back into the grocery bags, pulling out the recently purchased items.

"Bella Swan's phone," he answered genially.

I was just putting the milk away when I heard, "Edward, sir. Edward Masen."

Sir? Who would be calling my phone that Edward needed to be calling sir?

My eyes bulged as I realized who it was. Shit!_ Dad._

I turned around quickly and ran up to him, my hand extended for the phone. I mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to him, but he just shook his head and gently brushed my hand away.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," he said carefully, his eyes wide and wary, fearing my father's reaction.

I leaned my head in to the phone to get a better listen. I could hear Charlie's voice ever so faintly.

"How long have you bee seeing my daughter?" he asked gruffly, not beating around the bush.

Edward dipped a finger into the collar of his shirt and tugged on it lightly. "Um, not too long, sir."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-five." Edward gulped at the rapid fire of the questions and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Got a job, son?" I could almost see my father's smile now, enjoying the torture he was inflicting on Edward.

"Yes, sir. I'm finishing up my residency at Seattle Grace this year."

"Doctor, huh? Well then, that's very admirable," my father praised.

Edward leaned against the kitchen table, his hand going immediately to his hair in distress. "Thank you, sir."

I pulled away and bit my lip, both in sympathy for Edward and trying to contain my smile. My father had become extremely protective in the wake of my recent divorce from Jasper. God, if this didn't send Edward running for the hills, I don't know what would. Charlie hadn't even met him yet and he was already scaring him.

"Yes, sir. That sounds great." He paused and nodded numbly, his eyes on the floor as he listened to my father. "Goodbye, Chief swan."

I looked at him, puzzled. What the hell had my father said? "He hung up?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his lips turning up at one corner in a grimace, a slightly dazed look on his face. "We're having dinner with him tomorrow," he said.

* * *

We were lying in his freshly made bed, the mattress wrapped in brand new linens. Having just showered – together – we were lying on our sides facing each other, our legs tangled, my foot gently rubbing his calf. The TV was on in the background, the sound muted, giving the room a faint glow.

"Your hands are so tiny," he breathed in awe as he held my hand up to his. "They fit perfectly in mine." He closed his hand around mine, driving home his point.

I giggled as he trailed his fingers up my arm and brushed my still wet hair from my shoulders to place a loving kiss there.

"Mmmmm," he said into my shoulder, "Your skin is so soft."

I lifted my leg, hooking it around his back to pull him closer. "What am I going to do after tomorrow? I've been spoiled this past week, seeing you everyday," I pouted. "I don't want this to end."

He brushed his hand along my back. "I know, love. If it were in my power, I would steal you away to some secluded island, where nothing and no one could bother us."

"Sounds nice," I whispered, moving my body closer to his.

His lips continued to dance along my shoulder and up my neck. "You know, I think I have a solution for our problem," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked my interest now piqued.

His nose was buried in my skin, inhaling my scent. "We could move in together."

My eyes snapped open and I pulled back abruptly. I just stared at him. Was he serious?

"I'm sorry," I said. "But did you just suggest we move in together? After a week of dating?"

He nodded slowly, hesitantly, his throat bouncing as he gulped.

I sat up quickly and blinked at him, my mouth hanging open. I couldn't seem to get my mind to work properly. It was like it was on autopilot.

"Edward, that's insane."

His face fell and he shifted up, leaning his back against the headboard. "I know it's fast and I don't blame you for saying no. It was just a suggestion. I understand if you don't want to, yet."

I shook my head, trying desperately to clear my mind. A million things were running through it at once. The most important being that the idea of living with Edward actually appealed to me.

"That's just it, Edward," I said. "I _want _to move in with you."

"Really?" he asked surprised, smiling hugely.

"Yes, but it scares me."

"Why?" He tilted his head slightly in his confusion. Did he honestly not know the answer to that?

I slid off the bed and began frantically pacing the room. "Because, we've only been dating a week. Everything's moved so fast. If you told me a month ago that I was going to meet someone and fall in love in five days, I'd think you were crazy. But now I'm actually ecstatic about the idea of moving in with you and even considering it."

"If you're happy about it then why are you so upset?"

I crawled back on the bed, kneeling before him. "Edward, the last time I rushed into something was my marriage, and we both know how well that turned out."

He got to his knees and cupped my shoulders in his large hands, stroking them soothingly with his thumbs. "Bella, I am not Jasper," he said softly.

"I know that," I said tenderly. "You're nothing like him. But I can't risk going through that again. I can't rush through things. The last time I let my heart make all the decisions it ended in disaster."

"Bella, I know that you're scared. You have every right to be, but I will never hurt you. I've told you already, this – us – is important to me. I'm in this for the long haul. You are it for me. There's no getting rid of me."

I opened my mouth to respond but found I had no words.

He stroked my cheek reverently. "What I feel for you is real. I don't care how fast it happened, I'm just glad that it did. I know now that I have never truly loved anyone until I met you. I know that this is forever. I know that we will last. I feel it with every fiber of my being that we are meant to be together." He wound his arms around me and kissed my lips gently. "But if you want to take this slower, than we can. I'll wait as long as I have to for you, Bella."

I felt a tear fall from eye and he wiped it away. Never in my life had I ever felt this safe, this happy, or this loved. I fell to the bed, pulling him with me. I gazed up at him, his eyes holding all his love for me.

"Moving in together?" I asked, skeptically.

He nodded slowly. "Only if you want to."

I sighed. "Let me think about it, okay?"

* * *

_EPOV_

We pulled up to a two story white house with greens shutters. There were a few patio chairs scattered on the front porch, the wicker looking old and worn in. The front door was wide open, the screen door shut, keeping out the bugs. There were a few flowers in the front yard, just under the front of the porch. A weathered cobble stone walkway lead from the street to the porch steps.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, placing a comforting hand on my thigh.

I looked from the house back to her and nodded, letting out a huge breath. I wanted to meet her father, but the conversation with him last night scared the shit out of me.

"Don't be nervous, Edward. My father may sound tough, but he's a teddy bear."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "All girls think that about their father," I noted.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But it's true about Charlie."

"Sure," I said, getting out of the car and walking over to her side. She had learned by now to never even attempt to open a door herself in my presence.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. Before we even reached the steps, Bella's father was waiting for us on the porch. He looked to be a little shorter than me with the same dark hair as Bella, a thick mustache covering his lip. He had the same brown eyes as his daughter, but other than that, the rest of her features must have come from her mother. His stature was a bit intimidating; he stood tall, his hands in his pockets, his expression hard. But a small smile began to blossom on his face as Bella called out to him.

"Dad," Bella beamed, running into his arms. She clung to him and he hugged her back tightly. She pulled back to take a surveying look at him. "You look great."

He patted his belly and rubbed it. "I lost a few pounds. After I nearly collapsed a few weeks ago from running after a kid vandalizing the school, I decided it best to get into shape," he said, chuckling.

Bella laughed. "Well, whatever you're doing, it's working."

She turned to me then and held out her hand for me. I took it, more as a lifeline than anything else. I wasn't ashamed to say that the man made me nervous. With what happened with Jasper I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't give me a chance. I understood that Bella was his number one priority and I wanted to assure him that I was nothing like Jasper, and that Bella would always come first with me.

"Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

I held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan. Bella's told me a lot about you."

He took my offered hand, eyeing me carefully. "Really? Bella's never mentioned a thing about you."

"Dad," she chided, swatting him on the arm. "Be nice."

Once inside the house Bella made off for the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner," she said, giving me an apologetic look.

Did she have to leave me alone with him so soon?

"Do you need any help?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I can manage. We aren't having eggs. You wouldn't know what to do," she teased.

"Yeah, Edward," Charlie said, patting me on the back, a bit more forcefully than necessary. "Come watch the game with me."

Bella made a shooing gesture at me and whispered, "It'll be okay, just go."

I followed Bella's father into the living room where an old Mariner's game was playing on the television. He sat in the recliner, which seemed to be situated perfectly for him to have both a view of the TV and the window facing the front of the house.

"So, tell me, Edward. What kind of doctor are you?" he began.

I sat on the couch across from the TV and settled myself in for a long discussion. At least this was an easy question.

"Um, once my internship is over, I plan to go into pediatrics. Eventually I'd like to open up my own practice."

He nodded and didn't even hesitate to dive right in to his next question. "How did you meet Bella?"

I scratched the back of my neck anxiously. "At the bookstore."

He seemed pleased by my answer. Probably glad that it wasn't at some raunchy nightclub or dive bar. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Wow! That was fast. The future question already, huh? Not that I didn't think about my future with Bella, I just didn't think that he would want to hear that after only a week I already intended to spend the rest of my life with her and even asked her to move in with me.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked uncertainly.

He leaned up in his chair, a determined look on his face. "I mean exactly what I say. Look, you seem like a nice young man, but I don't want my daughter getting hurt again. I saw the way she looked at you before. She's fallen hard for you and I'll be damned if I'll let her heart get broken again."

I stared at him wide eyed. I was completely taken by surprise at his outburst. "Listen, Chief Swan. I care very deeply about Bella. I would never do to her what _he_ did." I could feel my eyes narrow as I said his name, and Charlie pulled back, cocking an eyebrow. "Bella means too much to me to ever hurt her. I'd hurt myself first."

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "So, she told you about Jasper already, eh?"

"Yes, sir-" He held up his hand.

"You can call me Charlie. You've earned it."

I smiled. At least I was making some headway. "Charlie, I can guarantee you that I am nothing like Jasper."

He nodded, seeming to believe me. "Glad to hear it, but I'm warning you now. You break her heart, I have a gun."

* * *

**Let me know if you want some more Charlie time and I'll add it to the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

********Oh, movie recommendation. **_**RocknRolla**_** kicks ass. Definitely a must see.********


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had this chapter written for a while, but I was never happy with it when reading it over. After tweaking it quite a bit and I am pleased with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it. Now, on with more Edward POV. I know you all love when we're in his head. ;)**

* * *

_EPOV_

I gulped at Charlie's comment and I could feel my Adam's apple bob up and down with the gesture. There was no doubt in my mind that he would indeed shoot me if I ever hurt Bella. He was the Chief of police, after all. He could most likely get away with murdering me and burying my body somewhere deep in the woods – never to be found again.

I nodded, my throat suddenly very dry. "I would expect nothing less, Charlie," I said uneasily. "But you have nothing to worry about."

Bella came out then and glanced between the two of us. She had a small white apron on and I couldn't help but imagine her in our kitchen some day, making dinner for the family, the kids making a mess as they tried to help, only causing destruction.

"You two getting along okay?" she asked hesitantly, glancing pointedly at her father, her hands on her hips. Her eyes flicked over to me quickly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she gnawed on it gently.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Everything's going great. We're just talking," I assured her.

"Yeah, sweetie. Edward and I were just chatting." He leaned back in his chair and eyeballed me with a smirk, his mustached lip making him look even more intimidating. This little heart-to-heart with Charlie was going to be a lot more difficult than I had originally anticipated. The man was gunning for me.

Bella hesitated briefly before wiping her hands apprehensively on her apron. "Would you boys like anything to drink?" she asked. "Dinner should be ready in about forty-five minutes."

Charlie turned to her and grinned, his entire mood changing with her presence. "Beer for me, kiddo," he said jovially from his spot in the recliner. As Bella's gaze strayed away from him and to me, his eyes darted to mine and instantly hardened.

"Me too," I said smiling fondly up at her, trying my best to hide my anxiety. I desperately wanted to follow her back into that kitchen and leave this catastrophic encounter with her father behind me. I wasn't above admitting that I needed her right now. Because truth-be-told, her father scared the shit out of me.

Bella left to get our drinks and returned with two bottles of beer. She placed a bottle on the table beside her father and I heard her whisper, "You better be good." I could sense her warning tone from here, but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He simply grabbed the bottle and took a swig, his eyes watching me the entire time.

I saw him smile and chuckle softly to himself as Bella walked over to me. He was no doubt enjoying the torture he was putting me through, and would continue to put me through. I couldn't say I blamed the man. After what happened to Bella the first time around, I was surprised he was being as cordial as he was. I took the beer from her tiny hand as she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I wanted dreadfully to grab her and beg her to stay with me, to protect me from her father's wrath, but I didn't. I was a grown man. How would it look if I needed my girlfriend's protection?

As she pulled away I saw her mouth the words 'I'm sorry'. I just shook my head in reply. There was no reason for her to apologize. Her father was only doing what he thought was right – protecting his daughter from getting hurt anymore than she already had been. I respected him for that.

As she left, Charlie gave me a curt nod and relaxed further into his chair, lifting his left leg and laying his ankle across his right knee. He took another long pull of his beer, before sighing in contentment. "So, tell me, Edward, you ever been married before?"

I guess we were getting down to brass tacks here. "No." I shook my head, taking a sip of my own beer. "Been waiting for the one, you know?" I smiled to myself, and thought about Bella – as she usually consumed my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie give me a curious look and his lips turned into a small, knowing smile. Shit!

"But you want marriage, and kids." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. I watched as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the recliner, waiting patiently for my response. Though I'm sure he already knew the answer. It felt like time had slowed to a snail's pace, nearly coming to a standstill.

I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, knocking back some more liquid courage. To say I was a bit apprehensive talking about these sorts of things with my girlfriend's father would be an understatement. I hadn't even discussed marriage and kids with Bella, yet. Though, I had asked her to move in with me, which was done purely on a whim. Not that I didn't want to live with Bella. On the contrary. I wanted nothing more than to see her face whenever I came home from a long shift at the hospital, to see her in my clothes on a nightly basis, or to share a shower with her on Monday mornings – the perfect way to start off our week.

But it was an impulse reaction driven purely by my fear of losing her. I knew that I needed to tell her about Jasper and Alice if we were seriously going to consider living together – or if we were going to have a future at all. Our relationship couldn't start off on a lie and I needed to come clean before things went too far. I needed her to know everything before we made any huge decisions. She didn't know it, but our relationship was already on shaky ground.

I shook my head minutely to clear my thoughts and brought my gaze back to Charlie's. "Yes, absolutely. I would love to get married and have a family."

He nodded, eyeing me cautiously. "You come from a big family, son?" he asked, his demeanor softening somewhat.

I shrugged. "Sort of. I'm technically an only child but when my mother remarried I gained two siblings."

"You get along with them?" What was this? The inquisition?

"Yeah, they're great. I didn't get to see them as often as I would have liked growing up, though?" I placed the bottle on the table beside the couch - the beer nearly gone - and leaned back against the cushion, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible.

He frowned slightly and tilted his head. "Why not? Did you live with your father?"

I shook my head, hoping he wouldn't go any further into the whole father situation. We didn't need to open up that can of worms. "No, I went to boarding school as a boy. After that, college and med school took up a lot of my time. I just recently moved back to finish my internship in Seattle."

He lifted his chin up slightly, his eyes never leaving me – studying me. "Exactly how long have you been back in town, Edward?"

Damn! Walked right into that one didn't I? If he knew I had only moved back a week ago, he would be leery of the strength and seriousness of our relationship. To Bella and I, we knew we moved fast, but things felt right – not rushed. But to an outsider it, especially those who knew Bella's past, things would seem too quick.

I rubbed my hands on my jeans, trying my best to dry my suddenly sweaty palms. "Umm, I just moved back last week," I responded, cringing slightly in fear of his reaction.

I watched tensely as many emotions flickered across his face, the most prominent of which was anger. I knew Charlie would be wary of me the second he found out that Bella and I had only recently started dating. With what happened with Bella and Jasper I knew he most likely would not approve of us taking things as quickly as we were.

He narrowed his eyes and placed his beer off to the side. "And how long have you and Bella been seeing each other?" The previous pleasantries – if you could call them that – were now gone, replaced by the cold and daunting demeanor of a very concerned father.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and straightened my posture, leaning up slightly, hoping that I at least looked confident, even if I didn't feel it. "About a week," I replied.

He just eyed me for what felt like hours, never blinking. His eyes were hard and steely. I nearly recoiled into my own skin from the intensity of the gaze. I thought briefly that he had probably won many a staring contest in his day.

Eventually he cleared his throat and touched his fingers to his chin, rubbing it gently. He was obviously considering what to say – choosing his words wisely.

"You can appreciate how I would be a little upset by this news," he said calmly - a little too calmly. "I mean you two are obviously quite serious about one another. You did call yourself her boyfriend, and you are here, meeting her father." His voice was even and restrained - cool and confident, and it frightened me. I was expecting a much different reaction. This could only be the calm before the storm.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." I had reverted back to calling him sir, suddenly feeling like an insignificant child.

"I'm not blind you know," he said suddenly, some of his anger slipping through, but he swiftly composed himself. "Anyone can see that you two are crazy about each other."

I adjusted the collar of my shirt, the material suddenly choking me. "You can?" I asked dumbly. What else did he want me to say? It's not like I could hide how I felt about Bella.

He gave me one quick nod, his eyes narrowing further, an edge to them that wasn't there before. "The way she looked at you when she introduced you. I've never seen her look at anyone like that, not even Jasper."

Even though it probably wasn't the right time, I couldn't help it - I smiled. Knowing that her feelings for me were much stronger than her feelings ever were for Jasper had me feeling positively giddy. I felt like jumping in the air and kicking my heels together like in some old time movie, or shouting from the highest rooftop the grand news, but I settled for smiling instead. I knew that Bella loved me, and she told me before that what her and Jasper had wasn't real love, but it felt nice having it validated by someone else.

Charlie's movements caught my eye and I brought my attention back to him. He inched further up his seat and his gaze bore into me. This was the look of a decided man, nothing but a father's love driving him forward.

"Listen, Edward. I can tell you're a good kid. You seem smart and respectable, and you got a good job. I like you."

_He does? _Could have fooled me.

He pointed a finger at me, his face suddenly tense and serious. "But I don't want Bella rushing into anything again. You can understand where I'm coming from. You know the story of her and Jasper. I just don't want to see that happen all over again. She won't survive it a second time around."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Believe me, I know, sir. Things may have moved fast with me and Bella, but I can assure you that we have no plans on getting married, yet."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yet?" Goddamn it! Why did Bella leave me alone with him? I was talking myself into a corner here.

"Umm…." I couldn't find the right words to say.

Should I tell him that ever since that first night I kissed her, I knew I was going to marry her? That the first time I saw her across the bookstore I knew she was special? That the moment our hands touched I knew my life would never be the same? Should I tell him that I loved her more than life itself and that the thought of ever being without her made life not worth living? I wouldn't use those words, but there was really no going back now. So I told him the truth.

"Charlie," I began. Yes, I called him Charlie. I finally grew a pair and decided to be a man, owning up to my fate. "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. I'm not going to lie and tell you that Bella hasn't come to mean everything to me. I love your daughter."

I watched as those words sunk in and his eyes widened infinitesimally. "I know you may think that it's too soon, and perhaps you're right, but I know what I feel for her and what she feels for me. Some day, if she'll have me, we will get married. Not today, not tomorrow, but some day." I paused, swallowing audibly. What the hell was I getting myself into? I did _not_ want to alienate myself from this man, especially after just meeting him.

Thoughts of Bella raced through my mind at lightning speed. The first moment she told me she loved me, the way she looked lying soundly next to me after our first night together - the moon making her skin incandescent. I thought about the way I felt watching her mill about in my apartment and how I loved seeing her so at ease and at home there. I wanted to feel like that always. The sudden onslaught of these memories and the emotions she made me feel only fueled the fire within me, giving me the courage I needed to continue.

"A week may seem too quick to fall in love, but I've been waiting for Bella all my life, and I know that she's the one. I won't be made to feel ashamed for falling for her so fast. There's no how-to guide on love. There's no right and wrong about it. I know without a shadow of a doubt that this is real and that it's forever." His jaw dropped slightly but I kept my eyes on his when I said my next words. "She is my life now."

I watched as Charlie sat there staring at me. His eyes remained on mine, unblinking. His mouth still hung open, no words making their way passed his lips. Had he gone into shock? He looked almost catatonic. After a few heartbeats he finally closed his jaw and blinked.

"I don't really know how to respond to that," he said truthfully. "You've kind of caught me off guard there, Edward. I didn't expect you to be so honest."

I laughed lightly, happy to know that he wasn't going to run me out of his house for professing my undying love for his daughter – thinking I was a complete nut job.

"It's alright, sir. I wouldn't expect you to." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair anxiously, looking at my feet. "Believe me, when I moved back here, I didn't expect to find anyone so fast," I said, shaking my head softly. I leaned back and he was watching me thoughtfully. "I never expected to fall in love so quickly - if at all. My work was always my first priority – always has been. But the moment I saw Bella……I knew she was different. _I _was different after only being around her for one day. I could feel it immediately. I've never felt like this before. What Bella and I have is real, and I'll be damned if I'm going to ignore it."

He smirked at me and began rubbing the back of his neck roughly. "Edward, I can't live my daughter's life for her. As much as I wish I could still make her decisions, I can't. She's a grown woman and she needs to make her own mistakes. I don't doubt that she's lived and learned from her time with Jasper, so I have no choice but to respect her decision. I trust her," he said. He hesitated briefly and cleared his throat. "I trust you." He glared at me then, his demeanor suddenly harsh. "Just don't make me regret it."

I let out a long and low breath, my relief evident. "Thank you. I promise, I won't," I said sincerely, hoping beyond hope that I could live up to that vow.

He hunched over and looked at me sadly. "Now, I believe what you say about her. I believe that you truly do love her, that she means everything to you. I've been a cop most of my life, and if I've gained anything from my experiences, it's my ability to pick out a liar. But I ask two things of you," he said, holding up his fingers.

I nodded for him to go on.

"Try to take things as slow as you can from here on out. I don't want a call in a week saying that you two got hitched in Vegas and you have twins on the way."

"Okay." I could see how that would bother him. "And the other thing?"

"When you do get married," he sighed and I could just make out the regret etched in his features. "I want to be there."

I smiled grandly, thanking my lucky stars that things were going this well. "Fair enough, sir."

After that, we spent the next twenty minutes idly talking about our jobs, my family, and fishing. He was very fond of fishing. He asked me a couple questions about some symptoms he was having and I assured him that it probably wasn't anything serious, but if things continued he should consult his local physician. When we had both finished our second round of beers I had decided to ask my next question. It was something that I should have asked Bella, but with the way she had reacted in the limo the other night, I wasn't sure I wanted to put her through it.

"Umm, Charlie?" I started. I didn't know if this conversation was exactly appropriate timing, but he was the best person to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me about Bella and Jasper?"

He raised his brow. "I thought she told you about them?" he asked curiously.

I nodded quickly. "She has," I assured him. "She told me about their divorce and about what happened, but not about them. What were they like together? Did anyone see the divorce coming?"

Charlie looked down at his hand as he cracked his knuckles. "They were a sweet couple. Everyone thought so," he began. "They were best friends growing up."

He glanced up at me. "I don't know if she told you, but she lived with her mother up until she was about fifteen." I nodded and he continued. "Well, she knew Jasper since she was a baby. Bella's mother and I were good friends with his parents. When Renee left, Bella would come visit me during the summer and on the occasional holiday."

He looked out the window, gazing at the trees, lost in some distant memory. "When she would come visit they were inseparable - always together, always getting into trouble." He laughed softly to himself and turned back to me. "You know, when they were about eleven they snuck into the high school. Did she tell you that?"

I shook my head. "No, she didn't."

"Well, they did. They freed all the frogs from the biology lab. She always had such a good heart, that one. The teacher was furious," he chuckled. I laughed too, thinking of a young Bella – even Jasper – releasing a bunch of frogs into the woods. Ah, sweet freedom.

"Anyway," he said, shaking his head. "They were like two peas in a pod. When Bella was here, they did everything together. And I do mean _everything_. They took baths together as babies, they made mud pies in the back, hell, they even had sleepovers until they hit puberty." He smiled and scratched the whiskers of his mustache. "They even had the chicken pox together."

He sighed loudly, and after a brief pause, he continued. "When she eventually moved in with me, the two of them couldn't have been happier. They remained friends all through high school. Even when they started dating other people, nothing phased their friendship. It was as strong, if not stronger than it ever was."

I nodded and smiled when he looked up at me. "They sounded like a good team," I said honestly.

"They were," he nodded. "They were the best of friends. When she was down, he was there to cheer her up. If she fell, he was right by her side to catch her. And when Tyler Crowley picked on poor, sweet-natured Jasper when they were five, Bella was there to break his nose for bullying her friend."

I laughed along with him as he chortled his approval of Bella punching poor Tyler, but I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy at how close Bella and Jasper actually had been growing up. Knowing that they shared so much together, were such a huge part of each other's lives, brought out the envious side of me. It was a side that I wasn't very proud of, but it was there none-the-less. My momentary jealousy, however, was only a faint glimmer compared to the sorrow I felt for the bond that they once had but lost. It was a tremendous tragedy that they couldn't have salvaged their friendship, and it saddened me deeply. Bella and Jasper had been through so much together to just lose it all so quickly.

Charlie continued recounting Bella and Jasper's childhood together. "I can't tell you how many times his parents and I would tease them, telling them that they should be dating each other and not other people, but they would just laugh it off and ignore our comments. When they finally did get together, it didn't really surprise any of us. They were so close growing up that they were just perfect for each other."

"But you didn't want them to get married," I stated.

He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. He sighed again and looked up to the ceiling. "No, none of us did, at least not so soon." He brought his head back down, his eyes finding mine. There was grief reflected in the dark brown eyes that looked so much like his daughter's - grief over her loss. "They were too young. We wanted them to wait until after college. Even if they had dated for a couple more years and _then_ took the plunge we could have handled it, but eighteen was just too soon for that kind of a commitment. They weren't even dating for that long at that point."

"She said they were together for six months," I said.

"That they were. But after their marriage made it the first year, we thought things would work out. The first year is always the hardest for a married couple, so if anything were going to break them up it would have happened then. But they made it five years before calling it quits. And I have to say, no one saw that coming."

I tilted my head and I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together. "You never noticed any problems?" I asked baffled. Surely someone would have noticed something amiss with them. Being so close all their lives, any change in their relationship or feelings for each other should have been obvious.

He shook his head. "No. They seemed perfect whenever anyone saw them. So when Bella told me they were getting divorced, I was floored. I didn't know the exact details of what happened between them until about three months ago. Bella didn't want me angry at Jasper for how it ended, so she waited a while before telling me. But I promise you, if I had known back then, I would have broken his legs for what he did to my little girl."

I saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "Did you like Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded unhurriedly. "He was a good kid - smart, polite, and more importantly, respectful of my daughter. I knew him all his life and I had no complaints. He was always there for my little girl. I couldn't ask for more. He was a great friend to Bella and for a while, an even better husband. But it just didn't last."

We sat in silence for a few moments, Charlie toying with the label of his bottle. "I was so angry for what he did to my little girl. Still am," he said quietly, his voice low. "He hurt her and I'll never forgive him for that. I trusted him with her heart and he let me down."

Suddenly, he chuckled, and the sound made me shiver, the iciness of his tone seeping into my bones. "I wasn't the only one angry with him. His parents were more than a little upset as well. Bella was like a daughter to them and it tore them apart knowing how everything ended. His sister, Rosalie, barely even talks to him anymore."

I remembered Rosalie. I recalled seeing her at the wedding. She didn't seem too happy to be there, and now I knew why. I also seemed to recollect Emmett trying and failing to get into her pants. Probably not a night that would land on her top ten list, I would wager to guess.

"Little Rosie and Bells were extremely close growing up. They were like sisters. I heard that when she found out what Jasper did, she smacked him clean across the face – three times in rapid succession. I only wish I could have seen it."

"Me too," I said, smiling at the image. There have been more than a few times I've wanted to pummel Jasper myself, especially as of late.

He smiled and nodded at me.

I was nervous to ask my next question, fearing his response. Could I handle the answer if it wasn't what I wanted to hear? I drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Do you think if they had waited a little longer before getting married, they would have made it?" I asked quietly, bracing myself for the worst.

Charlie shook his head and looked at me. I felt my immediate relief at that small gesture he made.

"No, I don't," he said. "In the end, they just weren't right for each other. I guess that's what killed them. They were great friends, maybe they still could have been had things worked out differently, but they just weren't destined to be together. Marriage wasn't in the cards for them."

* * *

**I hope this was worth the long wait. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with me. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

**I don't know how I was able to write another chapter so soon, but I hope you guys like it. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for - Bella finally finds out. I hope it's what you were expecting. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Anyway, I'm sad to say that I think this story is coming to an end very soon. I would wager to guess that there are only two more chapters left. It's going to be tough ending this story. Its become such a huge part of my daily routine. I'll miss it dearly. :(**

* * *

_EPOV_

Dinner was long but surprisingly pleasant. After Charlie's and my conversation, things between us had lightened dramatically. The atmosphere was not as tense and thick as it once was now that Charlie knew of my intentions with Bella. I was relieved that he was satisfied with my answers and trusted me enough with his daughter's heart not to throw me out on my ass the instant I professed my love for her. Luckily, the night was drawing to a close, and I couldn't wait to head home and fall into bed with Bella. It was an exhausting weekend and I just needed to be alone with her.

Bella hugged her dad tightly as she said her goodbye. "I'll stop by again in a couple of weeks. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she said.

He nodded and patted her back lightly. "Sure thing, kiddo. Thanks for coming and making dinner."

She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek adoringly. I saw her whisper something in his ear from my spot at the bottom of the porch steps, but I couldn't make out the words. I kept my distance, ignoring their private conversation as best I could. I didn't want to impose.

He pulled back and looked at me. He gave her a warm smile and a quick nodded. I watched as his lips moved and she hugged him one more time. I wondered briefly what they could have been talking about, but I didn't let it consume my thoughts. It was none of my business.

Bella walked down the steps and grabbed my hand, leaning into my side. Charlie descended the stairs after her and held out a hand to me and smiled.

"It was great meeting you, Edward. Take good care of our girl here."

I grabbed his outstretched hand. "You can count on it, sir."

He nodded and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. "Come back soon, you two."

We assured him of our plans to return in a couple of weeks and then headed to my Volvo. He made his way up the steps and waited at the door as he watched us get into the car. He waved us off and from the rearview mirror I saw his form disappear into the house. I was thankful for the night to be over, but found myself sad to be leaving Charlie. I enjoyed his company. He was a good man, and a great father.

Bella turned to me immediately and didn't even hesitate to begin her interrogation of what transpired between her father and I.

"So, what did you two talk about?" she asked excitedly. It baffled me why she would be this keyed up about me spending time with her father. I would think that she would be apprehensive about what we might possibly have discussed and to what her father thought of me.

I shrugged and veered the car onto the freeway. "We talked mostly about you," I replied honestly.

She eyed me suspiciously. "What did you say to him?"

I glanced at her quickly before turning my eyes back to the road in front of me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting my father to be so receptive of you. I was sure he would be his usual stubborn self, making it extremely difficult for the two of you to get along."

I laughed lightly. "I thought you believed your father to be a teddy bear?" I joked, cocking an eyebrow.

I caught her roll her eyes and sigh. "He is a teddy bear, but I was still anticipating the worst with him. Weren't you?"

"Sure I was. All fathers are protective of their daughters. I was prepared for the inevitable fury."

"But my fathers approves of you. He actually _said_ that," she said, sounding astonished.

I pouted my lips and looked at her, pretending to be hurt by her words. "That's encouraging. You expected him _not_ to approve?"

She smiled and leaned over the center console, placing a lingering kiss on my neck. "I'm sorry if I upset you," she mumbled against my skin. "It was not my intention to hurt your feelings." I shuddered against her touch and inadvertently jerked the steering wheel to the left. Bella giggled as I righted the car.

"Not funny, Bella," I said a bit shakily, my nerves suddenly shot from both the feel of her lips against me, and the fact that I nearly killed us in a head on collision with a boulder. I wasn't doing a very good job of keeping my word and taking care of Bella, as I promised Charlie. "You keep that up and you're going to kill us."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, however. I'd be lying if I said I never had a fantasy about having a little fun in a car. Something about sex in a moving vehicle was thoroughly exciting.

"I was just trying to show my remorse for making you feel bad," she said teasingly, biting her bottom lip, the gesture distracting me from my driving again.

I let out a long breath, more to steady myself than in frustration. This woman brought out the animal in me. All I wanted to do right now was pull over onto some abandoned dirt path and devour her entire body. I shook my head and refocused my attention on the road.

"You're forgiven, love. Just save that for when we're in the safe confines of our home. I will not be held responsible for what I do in retaliation if that occurs again."

I didn't know if she caught the fact that I said _our home_, but I could only assume she did, if her smile was any indication.

She giggled lightly and leaned back in her seat. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Good," I breathed.

"So," she continued, picking up right where she left off. "What did you say to my dad that's made him so fond of you?"

"That I loved you," I said nonchalantly, flicking on the radio in the process. Maybe if I passed it off as nothing, like the conversing of the weather or politics, she would think nothing of it.

She immediately turned the radio back off, gawking at me from her spot in the passenger seat. "You what?" she asked, sounding slightly distressed.

I tilted my head to the side and peered at her from my peripheral vision. "He wanted to hear the truth and I told him."

"He didn't freak out?" she asked, her voice raising an octave in her hysteria.

I tilted my head lazily from side to side, an unsure kind of gesture in answer to her question. "Kind of," I answered.

"What do you mean, kind of?" she asked.

I looked at her and shrugged. "He asked how long we had been dating and the fact that we've only been together for week kind of bothered him. He was concerned that you would get hurt again like with Jasper."

She frowned and turned toward her passenger window. "He's too protective of me. I'm fine," she whispered as she watched the trees fly by in a hazy green blur.

I shook my head and grabbed her hand. "No, he's not. He's only looking out for you and I don't blame him for that." She turned back to me, her brown orbs latching onto my green ones. "When I assured him of my intentions for our future, it seemed to ease his worries. I couldn't lie to the man and tell him that this was just some fling. I love you, Bella. I want everyone to know that."

A small sigh escaped her and she leaned back into the leather seat, her body facing me. "I love you too. I'm glad that you told him. It's kind of a relief that he knows."

I brought the back of her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Good. I'm glad you're not upset."

"So, what exactly did you tell him about our future?" she asked hesitantly her eyes watching me intently.

I swallowed, uncertain as to whether I should share this part. I decided that honesty was always the best policy, especially where Bella was concerned.

"I told him that I knew we had moved fast, but things didn't feel rushed between us. That I knew you were the one and some day I would marry you." I spoke with fervor. I needed her to know that it was the truth.

Her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes grew wide. They searched mine to see if I was telling the truth. I watched as the muscles in her throat jumped with her noticeable gulp. Her lips began to move, but no words came out. I sighed heavily and pulled the car off to the side of the road. Not exactly where I panned on having this conversation.

When I pulled to a stop, I threw the gearshift into park and turned to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry I said anything." I spoke low, trying my best to convey my regret, keeping my gaze down.

It was foolish of me to even think that Bella might have actually entertained the notion of marriage. What was I thinking saying that? We haven't been together that long, and with Bella's history with Jasper, I should have known it would have been a delicate issue to broach.

She didn't immediately respond and it made me incredibly nervous that maybe I had finally managed to scare her off. Had she finally reached her limit of insane declarations?

"If you're opposed to the idea of marriage, I'd understand. I don't need to be married to you to be happy. I just want to be with you and if you choose never to marry me, I'll be happy just committing ourselves to one another for the rest of our lives. I don't need a piece of paper to show that I love you. I----"

"Edward, shut up," she said quickly, stopping my rant. I instantly looked up, seeking out her eyes.

Did I hear her correctly? Did she just tell me to shut up? And was it wrong that I was slightly turned on by that?

"I'm sorry….What?" I asked confused.

She laughed and the sound was music to my ears. I was so happy to finally get a positive response from her that I began to laugh myself. "Just shut up. You're babbling. It's adorable, but it's kind of spoiling the moment." She smiled shyly at me.

"Huh?" I responded cleverly.

I watched her breathe in deeply and brush a bit of hair from her face. "Edward, I do want to get married again one day. I don't want you think that I'm turned off to the idea because of what happened with Jasper." She smiled again and touched her hand to my cheek. I instinctively leaned into it.

"I thought with what happened with your first marriage that maybe you wouldn't want to," I said pitifully.

She shook her head and pressed her lips to mine. Her silky soft lips caressed mine lovingly for only a brief moment. She broke away - to my displeasure - and I closed my eyes as she began peppering kisses over my eyes and cheeks, my forehead and nose. I hummed in contentment as she continued to lavish me with her feather light touches.

I felt her pull away slightly, her lips leaving my face. "Open your eyes, baby."

I did as she asked and gazed into her eyes. When I did so, I was nearly knocked backward with the intensity of the emotion in her deep brown pools. She stroked my cheek gently, reverently, and then cupped the side of my face, her hand warm against my skin.

"I love you with all my heart, Edward. Nothing in my entire life as ever felt more right than being with you." Her eyes began to tear as the strength of her emotions got the better of her. "I _will_ marry you some day." A tear silently made it's way over her cheek and onto my hand. "I was afraid that my happily ever after had passed me by, but then I walk into the bookstore, and there you were. I never knew it could be like this, Edward. I have never felt more loved or cared for then when I am with you. I have never been this happy. All I want is to be with you."

My heart swelled at her words and I could feel my eyes begin to water. I slid my hand around her delicate neck and laced my fingers through her hair. Bringing her lips to mine, I captured them in a passionate kiss. I poured all my love and adoration for her in that one kiss, trying my damnedest to convey to her the depths of my feelings for her. My lips moved with hers in perfect harmony, our tongues dancing together as one. As the kiss broke and my lips parted, I breathed her name on a sigh.

She rested her cheek against mine and her breath fanned over my skin, warming me to the core. We held each other close for what felt like an eternity, never saying a word, just holding on. I felt her nuzzle into my neck and then her lips softly touched the ridge of my ear. I felt her lips part.

"Jasper is my past, Edward. He is behind me. You are my future," she breathed softly.

* * *

When we got back to the apartment, we made love for hours. It was slow and passionate as we explored each other and loved each other to the fullest. I worshiped every inch of her, relishing in all that was Bella. The whispers of my name on her lips as our bodies were connected were the sweetest sounds my ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing. We moved rhythmically as one, our eyes locked intimately as we expressed our need for one another through our bodies, devoutly murmuring our love for each other. It was the single most beautiful moment of my life.

Bella confessing to me her true desire for our future was a turning point for our budding relationship. I had never loved her more than in that moment when she had spoken with such conviction and love for me, her voice ringing with nothing but sincerity in every word. I never doubted that she loved me, but knowing that I was not the only one getting swept up in this whirlwind had me in a complete state of euphoria. I was not the only one willingly being sucked in.

Bell was curled into my side, our naked forms still tangled together. I languidly traced up and down her arm with the tips of my fingers, touching her lips with mine every chance I could. Her eyes shone bright and her smile never faded as we savored this moment, taking pleasure in each other's bodies.

Realizing that we had reached a pivotal moment in our lives, I decided that it was most likely the best moment to come clean about Alice and Jasper. Our love was strong and I knew it could get us through anything. I was still unsure as to how she would take it, but I only hoped it would not break us - not now.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily, though I knew she was too wound up to actually sleep.

I traced the underside of her jaw and she tilted her head to look up at me. Her hair billowed out behind her - dark brown against pure white. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon, and in the growing darkness her ivory skin blended with mine. You could not tell where I ended and she began. We were truly one.

I breathed in slowly to steady my nerves, and her natural aroma filled my senses. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

Her tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip anxiously. "What is it?" she asked, her tone implying that she was expecting the worst.

"There's something that I've been wanting to tell you and haven't had the courage to. I was afraid that it would ruin what we had before it really had a chance to begin."

She lifted up, now resting on her left elbow. She looked at me and I could see the worry creasing her brow. "Edward, you're kind of scaring me. What is it?"

"Please promise you won't be angry," I said gently. I was so fearful of her response.

She bit her lip. "I can't exactly promise that, now can I?"

I shook my head pathetically. "No, I suppose not. But please just know that I love you and I had no idea about any of this until yesterday."

"About what?" she asked, sitting up abruptly.

I sat up too, pulling the sheet up Bella's body to cover her breasts. I didn't need to be distracted while confessing this. It was hard enough as it was without being preoccupied with her naked form.

She clutched the sheet to her body and stared at me. Her eyes were pleading with me to just come out and say it. "Just tell me, Edward. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Her voice sounded desperate and it killed me to hear her so distraught.

I leaned in and kissed her, completely taking her off guard. She hesitated only briefly before deepening the kiss. When I pulled away I rubbed the pad of my thumb along her lips.

"What was that for," she asked breathlessly.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you. Never forget that."

She nodded. "I love you too." She paused, tilting her head toward me, looking at me worriedly. "Now what's going on?"

I cleared my throat and shifted, my body facing her. I didn't know the best way to go about this, but I felt starting from the beginning might work best.

"I know you don't know much about Alice and her husband. There's a reason why I don't talk about them."

She pursed her lips in confusion. "Okay….Why is that?"

I took both her hands and pressed kisses to them earnestly. I had the sudden urge to touch and kiss as much of her as possible, just in case this was the last time I saw her, because there was a very good chance it was.

"You see, I never fully supported my sister's decision to marry her husband," I said, looking at her hands, rubbing them with my thumbs.

"Why not?"

I looked sadly up at her through my lashes. "I didn't approve of how they met. They hurt someone along their path to finding each other." I swallowed, nervous as hell to say the next sentence. "Alice's husband was married when they met."

I watched her for any sign of understanding. I didn't know if she knew any details of Jasper's life _now_. I wasn't sure if any warning bells would start going off with this tiny admission.

Realization did not register on her face, but what I did see was sympathy for this wife who had been hurt along the way. Having been through the same thing, she could quite obviously empathize with the woman, but what she didn't know was that the woman, was in fact, her.

"Bella," I said gently, letting out a huge breath before continuing. "Alice's husband is----" But I couldn't finish that thought, because just as I was about to confess the one thing that could shatter my life to a million lifeless pieces, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on," I growled, aggravated. I slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of loose sweats. I ran out of the bedroom and straight to the door, just as it rang again.

I didn't even look through the peephole before opening it up, which, in hindsight, would have been a good idea. As the door opened wide it revealed the two people in the world that I did not want to see at that moment. _Alice and Jasper._

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I whispered angrily, trying to keep my voice down so as not to alert Bella to our company.

"That's no way to greet your sister, Edward," Jasper spat.

His lips were in a tight line, his body completely rigid, his muscles tensed under his clothes - ready for a fight. This was the last thing I needed right now. Though, I wouldn't have minded kicking his ass up and down the hallway. Maybe giving him a black eye, or a few broken bones would settle my building rage.

I gripped the doorknob tightly in my hands, trying my best to keep my control under the circumstances. "I don't give a shit, Jasper. I don't want to see _either_ of you right now."

His eyes narrowed. "Too damn bad. We need to talk." With that, he pushed past me, pulling Alice behind him.

I caught up to him in the living room and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face me. "Jasper, I'm not in the mood. Don't make me throw you out."

He grunted in response, implying he'd like to see me try. I was about to do just that when I heard a tiny sniffle. I glanced down at Alice beside him. Her eyes were heavy with tears, her skin blotchy and red.

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry, Edward, but we really need to talk," she said softly.

I ran both my hands through my hair and nearly ripped it out at the mess this night had suddenly turned into. "Alice, you don't understand. I was just about to tell Bella everything. If she sees you here I don't know how she'll react."

My sister's eyes grew wide. "She's here?" she asked meekly.

"Of course she's here," I spat gruffly. Why would she not be?

I watched as Jasper's body stiffened with the news and more tears fell from Alice's eyes. "You act like she should have known," Jasper said harshly in her defense.

I glared at him and stepped closer. Jasper had an inch or two on me, but my frame was larger. "Perhaps you should have called first," I responded icily.

Just as I was about to escort them out I heard a faint voice from behind me. "Edward, is everything alright?" Bella asked anxiously.

I turned around to face her and as my body moved, it gave her a direct line of view of Jasper. I heard her gasp as her hands flew to her mouth in shock. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

_My thoughts exactly._

"Bella, love," I said tenderly, walking toward her.

I watched in horror as her body began to close in on itself. She wrapped her arms protectively around her small frame as the tears began to pool in her eyes. I closed the space between us instantly and enveloped her in my arms, pulling her to my body.

She looked up at me and the sight of her agony broke my heart. "What is he doing here, Edward? What the hell is he doing here?" Her voice was becoming more frantic as she spoke, and anyone could see that she was entirely confused by the situation. Bella obviously never anticipated finding her cheating ex-husband in her new boyfriend's apartment.

She glanced over to Jasper and her eyes turned hard. "What is he doing here?" she asked again, this time more urgently.

I saw from out of the corner of my eye Jasper move toward her. "Bella," he began.

"Shut up, Jasper," I snapped, tightening my hold on my angel as I glared at him. "Just stay there. I'll explain."

I could feel the confusion pouring off of her. "Bella. I tried to tell you before. I didn't want you to find out like this."

Suddenly her eyes darted to Jasper and then gradually landed on Alice. I don't think she had noticed my sister's presence before, but everything seemed to click into place when their eyes locked.

"No," Bella gasped, her knees giving out.

She would have fallen to the floor, but as it was, I was holding her so tightly that she simply collapsed into me. She managed to right herself on her own and she instantly began pushing away from me. I loosened my hold and she released herself from my grasp. _She was already pulling__ away__._ I tried to reach out to her, but she flinched away. It was a slap to the face. Nothing in my entire life had ever hurt more than seeing the woman I love pull away from me.

"How long have you known?" she whispered, not even looking at me.

I could hear my voice shake as I spoke. "I just figured it out yesterday."

She looked up at me, here eyes meeting mine but not really focusing. "Is that why Alice left the diner? Did you ask her to go?"

I nodded.

Alice moved toward Bella slowly, cautiously. "He had no idea until yesterday, Bella. Please don't take it out on him."

"SHUT UP!" Bella shouted.

Alice recoiled from Bella's anger and Jasper pulled her to his side, putting a protective arm around her. "You have no right to speak to her like that," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

Before I could respond in Bella's defense, she surprised me by stalking toward him.

"I have no right?" she seethed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "No right? _You_ have no right to speak to _me_."

He bit his lip and tilted his head down, refraining from saying another word.

"Why?" she asked, the tears streaking her lovely face. "Why did you have to ruin this too?"

I knew I probably shouldn't have, but I came up behind her and pulled her to me. I knew that whether she wanted it or not, she needed me right now. And whether she would stay by my side or leave me, I knew I was going to be there for her no matter what.

No one said a word. We all knew she needed to get this out so we all remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

I felt her body shake against me with the force of her sobs. "You tore me apart, Jasper."

He lifted his face and met her gaze. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, his shame consuming him. "But I love Alice. I had to be with her."

Bella shook her head as the tears continued to cascade over her cheeks. "I don't care that you found someone else. I don't care that I lost you as a husband. What hurts is that I lost my best friend. You didn't even try to salvage what we once had."

I saw a lone tear fall from Jasper's eye and he hastily wiped it away.

"I know," he croaked. Alice rubbed his arm reassuringly, and he glanced down at her before turning back to Bella. "Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I know it was reprehensible and there's nothing I can do to make up for it, but I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to happen the way that they did. I will always regret how I hurt you. I only hope that one day you can forgive me."

Bella's voice was low and weak as she spoke. She had cried herself out. "I don't know, Jasper."

She turned around then and buried her face into my chest. I didn't know where we stood now that this was out in the open, but I would stay with her as long as she needed me. Did she still want to be with me? Did this set us back? Would she leave me as soon as she realized what this meant? I hoped for the best, but was preparing for the worst.

I held her in my arms and stroked her back gently. I kissed her hair and whispered words of love and devotion to her. I looked up at my sister and Jasper. I could see the tears still evident in Alice's eyes, and the guilt written all over Jasper's face. It truly did eat him up inside for what he did to Bella. He did still care for her - just as he did as a child. Perhaps he wasn't as awful as I thought.

I looked at him and gave him a tight smile. "Please, just go," I whispered.

He nodded vaguely and they both left. As I heard the sound of the door shutting, I lifted Bella into my arms and brought her to our room. I laid her gingerly onto the bed and sprawled out next to her. She immediately turned to me and curled herself into my body.

I continued to rub soothing circles on her back as I pulled her closer. I didn't know how much longer I had with her and I wanted to have her as close as humanly possible until my time was up. I felt my throat tighten as I fought to keep the tears at bay. I worried I would break down at any moment, the fear of losing Bella too much to handle. It was unbearable imagining my life without her.

Her tears gradually began to subside and she lay silent and still next to me for a few minutes.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked fearfully.

She didn't respond.

"Bella? Please answer me," I begged.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

I lifted up, resting on my right hand, and gazed down at her. "Bella," I began.

"Please, Edward," she said, turning over and facing the opposite wall, effectively cutting me off. "Just don't. Not now."

I reached out and touched her arm. "Where does this leave us, Bella?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

She sat up instantly and slid off the bed. "I think I should go." Her voice was distant and detached. It scared me.

I shot off the bed faster than I thought possible and was in front of her in a second. "What?" I asked frantically, searching her face. "You're leaving me?"

The tracks of her tears were still visible on her cheeks, her eyes still bloodshot from her excessive crying. "I just need some time to think and I can't do it here."

"Please don't go," I pleaded desperately, grabbing her hand in a pathetic attempt to keep her with me. "Please don't leave."

I could feel myself begin to lose it. I didn't know what I would do if I had to watch her walk away from me. It would surely break me. I couldn't live without her.

She removed the shirt of mine she had thrown on and began dressing. She slipped unsteadily out of my boxer shorts and into her jeans, holding onto the bed for support. I watched her move sluggishly about the room, gathering her things. A tiny piece of me died watching her remove the last remnants of her presence. When she was completely dressed she turned to me with heavy-lidded eyes – the night having taken it's toll on her.

"Don't go," I whispered, my heart clenching painfully in my chest at the thought of being without her.

She looked away from me and closed her eyes, more tears spilling out through her lashes. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I just need a little space – some time to myself to think things through."

I walked numbly over to her, my hands immediately reaching out to her. When they found what they were looking for, they pulled her to my body. I leaned my forehead to hers and clutched her hips tightly.

"Do you love me?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

I felt her nod against me.

"Then marry me."

She pulled back and gaped at me "What?"

"Marry me," I said again, this time more confidently.

"Edward, this isn't the answer," she reasoned.

I brushed my fingers through her hair and kissed her lips. "I love you, and that's all that matters. I refuse to live without you."

I pressed my lips to hers again and this time she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into my mouth. Her fingers clutched at my hair as she continued to pull me closer. When we broke away we were both panting.

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled sadly, her eyes still brimming with tears, and I knew that the kiss wasn't her accepting my proposal. She was saying goodbye. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just need some time to think. This is all just so confusing."

I felt the first tear fall from my eyes. "Please don't, Bella."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek tenderly. "Just give me some time," she whispered in my ear, her own tears touching my skin.

I clutched at her urgently, crashing her to my chest. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't let her go.

She managed to break free of my grasp. She placed her hand over my heart and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Edward Masen. Never forget that."

I was frozen in place as I watched her walk away from me. I sunk to my knees as her retreating form vanished from sight. As I heard the front door close, I broke down, the reality of what just happened finally hitting me - she left me. She was gone and I didn't know if she was ever coming back. I curled into a ball on my bedroom floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I just let myself go, not even caring to pick my limp body up off the floor. I stayed there all night until I cried myself to sleep, clutching the shirt that she was just wearing, her scent the only thing that remained.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Too sad? I had a completely different ending in mind when I first started this story, and then while writing this chapter today I switched it to something else. But then after discussing it with someone, they gave me an even better idea. Did you like it? Was it what you were expecting? I hope you enjoyed it. I nearly cried writing the end. My heart broke for Edward.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. I wish I did, though. 'Cause then I could quit my crappy job and live off the royalties.**

**A/N: I know you guys are probably wondering why the hell I keep updating so fast. I really don't have an explanation for it other than I got some inspiration for this story. Maybe it's because it's winding down toward the end. Anyway, there might be two more chapters after this. Definitely one more, though. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**I didn't put the words End Flashback**** when the flashback ends. When the italics end, so does the flashback.**

**Be sure to read the author note at the bottom.**

*****This chapter is dedicated to icrodriguez. You know why. :D*****

* * *

_EPOV_

Four weeks, five days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes. Twenty-four minutes, since I last saw Bella. Just over a month and I had yet to even hear from her. I had called her everyday, four times a day, since she walked out of my life, and all to no avail. She was avoiding my calls, and with each call that went unanswered a part of me died. I was slowly beginning to think that we were actually over, that I was never going to see her again.

That first week, I never left my apartment. I was a complete and utter mess. I hardly showered, didn't change my clothes, barely ate or slept. Every time I fell asleep I dreamt of her. I normally wouldn't have minded images of my Bella, but it only seemed to fuel the heartache, not ease it.

With Carlisle being the Chief of Staff, I didn't need to worry about getting into any serious trouble for not showing up for work at the hospital that following Monday, or the entire week after it. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but sit in my apartment and wallow in my misery.

I called her constantly, hoping that even _one time_ she would pick up and talk to me. But she didn't. I was in agony not knowing where she was or if she was alright. At first, the messages were frantic and desperate, begging her to call me back. I apologized profusely in my messages for the predicament she found herself in, and tried to convince her that if we only talked we could work this out - save our relationship. After the first few days of receiving no calls, I had entirely given up hope, and my messages had become nothing more than whispered pleas for her to come back to me. I told her that I would wait for her, no matter how much time she needed. I told her that she was the only one I wanted to be with, now or ever.

The Saturday following my seclusion, my parents sent Emmett to shake me out of my depression. I had refused to answer my phone or see anyone and so they sent reinforcements. Emmett was the last person I expected, so when he came barging into my apartment that day, I nearly had a heart attack.

_Flashback – Over three weeks ago_

_I was roused out of my daze by a loud pounding on my door that did nothing to help the splitting headache I was currently suffering from. I had found myself either constantly drunk or hangover since Bella's leaving. I ignored the knocks, shoving my head under a couch cushion to muffle the obnoxious noise. After about five minutes of the banging and some distant calls of my name, it ceased altogether. I sighed in relief, thinking that I was free and clear of any intrusion. All I wanted was to be left alone._

_To my utter surprise, the door splintered open. I shot up in time to see Emmett come barreling through the door, having just kicked it in._

"_What the hell, Emmett?" I yelled, immediately clutching my throbbing head at the searing pain that ripped through my skull. I lowered my voice before speaking again. "Was it necessary to break down my door?"_

_He shrugged. "You wouldn't open up, and I was worried about you."_

_I rolled my eyes and got up to close the now damaged door. It took a few pushes with my shoulder, but I finally managed to close it. I would need to get that fixed later. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to be left alone?" I demanded._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, it did," he replied lightly, glancing around my apartment in disgust, his hands in his pockets._

"_And?" I implored, wanting to know what possessed him to break down my door._

"_Listen little brother." He pointed a large finger at me. "You've be holed up in this apartment for a week now. Everyone's worried about you. You won't take anyone's calls, you haven't gone into work, you're place is a disaster," he noted, trailing off and looking around my living room. There were beer bottles, pizza boxes, and containers from various takeout restaurants littered everywhere. "And from the looks of it, you haven't showered since Bella left." He gestured toward my disheveled appearance._

_I shoved passed him and headed straight for the kitchen. I opened the fridge only to see all the groceries that Bella had purchased for me the week prior. Her leaving was too difficult to even eat the food that she had bought. I bypassed the yogurt she had purchased for herself - thinking she would be spending most her time at my place - and grabbed another beer, hoping it would cure my raging migraine._

_I walked back out to the living room to see Emmett staring at me expectantly. "What's your point, Emmett?" I huffed. He had already outstayed his welcome and he had only been here three minutes._

_He rolled his eyes and sat down. "My point, Edward, is that you're a mess. How long has it been since you've showered?"_

"_I lost track," I retorted, chugging some beer. It dulled the ache in my head somewhat._

"_That's disgusting, man," he said. He got up and walked over to me. He leaned in and sniffed my shirt. "Jesus, you smell like shit." He winced and backed away, putting some distance between us. "Have you even changed?"_

_I sniffed my shoulder. "It's not that bad?" I stated, glaring at him. I was not in the mood for his condescension._

"_So you seriously haven't changed?" he demanded, clearly appalled at my state._

"_What do you think?" I growled._

_His eyes bulged out of his head. "Why the hell not?" he bellowed._

_I could tell him that I was still wearing the shirt Bella had on the night she left, wanting her scent as close to me as possible, but I figured that would make me look even more pathetic than I already was, so I ignored the question entirely._

_When I didn't answer, he took the beer from my hand and placed it on the only available space on the coffee table. Before I could protest and make a swipe for my beer, he had me thrown over his shoulders, heading down the hall. I yelled and struggled to get free, but it was near impossible to fight off a 280-pound linebacker. He had at least a hundred pounds on me. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown down hard onto my shower floor. I hit the tiles with an audible 'oof' and almost immediately, I was hit with a powerful spray of water._

_Emmett stood over me, showerhead in hand, hosing me down like mangy dog. I spluttered and squirmed under the cold, the water hitting me directly in the face, my hands no help in the battle against the forceful stream. I tried to get up, but he kept pushing me back down like I was a rag doll. Not being able to gain any traction on the wet tile, I kept falling on my ass._

"_Shit, Em, that's cold!" I yelled, still struggling to block the stream._

_He laughed loudly at my obvious displeasure, but didn't let up. "Too damn bad! You should have thought about that before you decided to live like a hobo."_

"_Alright, alright," I said, my voice muffled by the water. I swallowed a mouth-full of ice cold water and nearly choked. "Okay! That's enough!"_

_Emmett lowered the water and eyed me. I kept his gaze as the water droplets fell from my hair. I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. "Take a shower," he ordered. "I'm gonna clean up this shit-hole you call an apartment." He tossed the showerhead at me and I caught it just before it hit my face. "When you're done, we're gonna talk."_

_I didn't even try and fight him. I did as I was told._

_I walked from my bedroom, freshly showered, drying my hair languidly with a towel. I had to admit, taking a shower felt nice. At least my head felt better. I walked down the hall in a clean set of clothes and was surprised to see my apartment spotless already. How long had I been in the shower? And since when was Emmett such a neat freak?_

"_What, did you hire a maid or something?" I inquired jokingly._

_He smirked at me. "Yeah, right. Like I'd waste that kind of money on you. Especially when you don't even return my calls. I threw everything into those four garbage bags over there. You can take them out later." He pointed over toward the hall leading to my door where four black plastic bags were overflowing with trash._

"_Thanks," I muttered, tossing the towel over the back of the couch. "You didn't have to, you know."_

_He nodded without even looking at me. "No problem. It's not like you were getting around to it, though," he said distractedly as he stared at the TV._

_Emmett was sitting on my couch, beer in hand, watching ESPN, his feet propped up on my table. I kicked his legs off my coffee table, and plopped down on the other end, grabbing the beer from his hand. I took a long swig and leaned back into the cushions. He hit a button on the remote and the TV turned off, the room suddenly quiet. He turned to me and dove in without hesitation._

"_Explain," he said._

"_Explain what? That the only woman I've ever loved left me? That my sister and her husband are to blame for it? That Bella hasn't returned a single one of my phone calls, even though I've left about twenty in the past week? Is that what you want to hear? Do you want to hear that my life is a mess since she left me?"_

"_No shit," was his clever remark. "Did you happen to look at yourself ? Anyone who caught a glimpse of you earlier could see that."_

"_Thanks. That's just what I needed. Kick me while I'm down, Em."_

_I could see from the corner of my eye that he was watching me carefully, a sympathetic look on his strong face, his lips pulled down into a small frown. I ignored his pity and fiddled with the bottle in my hand as I slumped further into the couch, my knees spread, hands dangling between them._

_I stared at the bottle in my heads for a good minute or two before I breathed in deeply and let my head fall back against the couch. "I asked her to marry me," I said softly, staring up at the ceiling._

_Emmett made some sort of choking noise from beside me before he was able to get any coherent words out. "You what?"_

_I looked at him and gave him a defeated half-smile. "I asked her to marry."_

"_Why?" he asked, baffled. Clearly he had never been I love._

_I rubbed the back of my neck, and then trailed my hand over my head, and down my face. "Because, I love her, Emmett, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

"_Don't you think that's a little fast?" he reasoned. "You only just met her two weeks ago."_

_I turned to him and narrowed my eyes slightly, annoyed that he was questioning my feelings for Bella. "And I've loved her ever since then," I said evenly, my voice cold. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_He raised his hands in front of him and shook his head quickly. "Chill, man. Alright, you love her. Don't rip my head off, okay?"_

_I turned away from him. "You wouldn't understand, Emmett."_

"_Then make me understand."_

_So I told him everything. I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth as I went into detail about the greatest week of my life. Whether Emmett was the best person to talk to about this or not, he was the only one here at the moment, and I needed someone to listen._

_I told him about the day Bella and I met and the lunch that followed. I told him about our date in the park and how I told her that I loved her, and that I was surprised as hell when she said it back. I explained how I figured out that Jasper was Bella's ex-husband, and that I was just about to tell her everything when Alice and Jasper showed up, completely blind-siding her that night. I fought back tears as I recounted the events of that evening; Bella's reaction to seeing Jasper and Alice together in my apartment, how she left, claiming she needed some time to think, and that I hadn't seen or heard from her since._

_After a silence he spoke up, his words catching me off guard. "Well, then, you can't give up. If you love her as much as you say, you need to fight for her."_

_I raised my brow at him. This was a side of Emmett that I had never seen before. Was he being serious?_

"_Listen," he said, exasperated. "I know you think I'm just some hound who only wants to bag the sexiest woman in the room, and for the most part, you're right. I may never have been in love before, or even had a serious relationship, but I don't want to be sleeping around for the rest of my life. You don't think I want a wife and kids?"_

_I didn't know what to say so I simply shrugged._

"_I may seem liked a pig at times, but I want all that too. When I find the right girl, I'm confident I'll stop my philandering ways. But until she comes along, I'm going to enjoy my life while I can."_

_I gaped at him. Huh? Who was this man and what had he done with my brother?_

"_But you've found her," he continued without missing a beat. "Not many people are lucky enough to find that one person in life that makes them truly happy, that makes the world around them seem brighter; better. You're one of the rare few. You've found you better half, Edward." He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head lightly. "And you can't let her go without a fight. I won't let you."_

_I sat there wide-eyed, gaping at my older brother. Had he honestly just said that to me? That was without a doubt the most profound thing I had ever heard come out of his mouth. I never knew he was so deep._

"_Plus," he said, wagging his eyebrows at me. "You can't give up a girl who willingly buys the Kama Sutra."_

_And, we were back. There was the Emmett I knew and loved._

_I rolled my eyes and kicked him lightly in the shin. "Thanks for the advice, Em." He smiled brightly, proud of himself. "I won't let her go without a fight."_

And so I didn't. Instead, I continued to call her everyday. I didn't go to her apartment. I didn't beg her to call me back. I didn't even plead with her to return to me. I knew she needed time to think things through, and I did promise her I would wait for her, so I simply left messages, telling her about my day – about everything. I would go into detail about my shifts at the hospital, or the walk I took in the park. I would regale her with the details of my conversations with Mr. and Mrs. March - the elderly couple from down the hall - and how they asked about her all the time. I would mention to her a poster I saw about some exotic island or European country, and I would promise to take her there some day, just the two of us.

I wanted her to know that I missed her and still loved her with all my heart. I didn't want her to feel pressured in any way, and I thought my daily phone calls would be the best way to go about finding a way back into her life. I hoped that in time, she would come back to me. I wanted my messages to show that I would wait for her for as long as it took. Two months. A year. Twenty years. I didn't care. I would wait for her no matter how long. She needed to know that I wasn't going anywhere; that I wasn't giving up on us. She was it for me, and I would always be there waiting when she was ready.

My shift was nearly ending at the hospital, my rounds being fairly easy tonight. It was just about 7:45, and I decided to give Bella a call before I headed out. The phone rang and rang, as it usually did, until finally voicemail picked up.

"_This is Bella. I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."_

It was sad that the only time I got to hear her voice was through her voicemail. What was even more pathetic was that I looked forward to it everyday. It was my only connection to her - even if it wasn't really her - and I savored it.

"Hey, Bella," I said dejectedly. "It's me again. Just wanted to let you know that I'm getting off work in fifteen minutes. I'll probably just pick something up to eat on the way home. Most likely pizza." I laughed lightly, trying my best to sound okay, even though deep down, I was a mess. "I hope works been going well. With Easter coming up, the kids must be excited to get out of school soon. Anyway, I miss you. I hope to hear from you soon." I trailed off. "I love you, Bella."

I reluctantly hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. It had been over a month and she still had yet to call me back. I was slowly beginning to lose hope that we would ever get back together. The dreams I had of our future were gradually fading away. The life I saw for us seemed to drift further and further away from my grasp.

Tired and defeated, I walked into the locker room and changed my clothes, ready to get back to my place and fall onto my couch. I wasn't lying when I said I was probably just going to get pizza – again. Pizza and beer were what I lived off of lately. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with a drinking problem and an allergy to dairy.

I walked out into the busy corridor, not watching where I was going, and ran right into Carlisle. "Sorry, Carlisle. I didn't see you there," I apologized.

He gave me a strange look, squinting his eyes at me. "You don't see much of anything anymore, do you? Not since Bella."

I cringed slightly, not needing to be reminded that the love of my life had left me. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He tilted his head. "Your mother misses you. You haven't been over for dinner since you moved here, and you barely talk to her anymore."

I pulled my keys out of my jacket pocket, signaling my impending departure from the hospital, and this conversation. "I've been busy."

"The hell you have," he said, clearly irritated. "We all know you're avoiding us."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I'm not avoiding you, and I know that everyone thinks I'm mad at Alice and Jasper, but I'm not."

"Really," he said evenly, crossing his arms and tilting his head back to look at me. He obviously didn't believe me.

I nodded. "I don't blame them for what happened." I sighed. "Not anymore, at least. I just...I can't see them right now."

His face softened, the creases in his brow smoothing out. "Why not?"

I looked away from him, afraid to meet his gaze. I wasn't in the mood to discuss Bella and bringing her up now was only going to upset me. "It's too difficult. It'll just remind me of Bella. I'm not ready yet."

I heard Carlisle sigh softly and I turned to look at him. He nodded and patted me lightly on the back. "I don't really think there's anything I can say that'll make this any better."

I shrugged away from his comforting gesture. "I don't need your pity," I retorted brusquely.

"I know you don't," he said, clearly stung by my words. "But I still wish there was some way I could ease the hurt. You're my son, and I don't like seeing you in so much pain."

My shoulders slumped and I dropped my head in shame. I had no call speaking to him like that. I was completely out of line being so cold towards him. "I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said pathetically. "I was out of line. You've always been there for me and I shouldn't be treating you _or_ mom like this. Things have been really hard for me these past few weeks and I don't know how to get passed this." I paused, closing my eyes briefly. "Some days, I just don't feel like getting out of bed."

He nodded and cupped my shoulder. "It's alright. No need to apologize, Edward. We all understand what you're going through. We hate that you're avoiding us, because all we want to do is help, but if space is what you need, then we'll respect that."

I smiled, touched that everyone cared so much, and hugged my father - the only man who had ever been there for me growing up. The only man that I had ever looked up to. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

When I pulled back, he smiled and mussed up my hair. "Don't worry. Things will work out."

"I hope you're right," I replied, fixing my hair. "She won't return any of my phone calls."

"Just give her the time she needs. This must be difficult for her."

I nodded. "I know. I just miss her," I said lamely, realizing my problems weren't nearly as big as Bella's had turned out to be. Sure, I had lost the love of my life, but Bella had lost so much more. I couldn't begin to understand what she must be going through. I wished desperately that I could be there to help her through this, but she wanted to be alone and I would honor that, as much as it pained me to be away from her.

"Just go on home. I'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle said, bringing me back to reality. "And if you need anything, just call."

I gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, sure." I began walking down the corridor toward the elevator, when Carlisle called out to me.

"And call your mother. She misses you," he bellowed.

I didn't turn around. I just lifted my hand and waved, signaling that I heard him loud and clear.

On the drive home I found myself unconsciously heading to Bella's. I knew it was foolish to just show up at her doorstep, but I had this sudden overwhelming desire to see her. I needed to hear her voice, see her face. I needed to know that she was still here – that she was okay.

I slowed to a stop in front of her building, the lights in her apartment out. Most likely she wasn't home, but I needed to be sure. I put the car in park and slowly got out, my foot sinking into a shallow puddle on the street, the road newly wet from the night's rain. I peered up at her window, the darkness inside taunting me. My heart clenched at the sight of her apartment so dark and lifeless. I walked up the steps and pressed the buzzer to her apartment. No one answered. I pressed again. No one answered. Finally I heard the squeak of a window opening.

"Who you looking for, mister?" a young voice asked.

I looked to my right to see a young boy, no older than fourteen, hanging out a window. He looked tall and lanky, his boyish features covered by thick glasses, and a mop of dirty blonde hair.

I cleared my throat and turned to face him. "I'm looking for Bella Swan. Do you know when she'll be back?"

He shook his head. "She won't be coming back. She moved out."

My heart stopped and fell to my stomach. She moved? She moved and didn't tell me? My knees felt like they were about to give out, but I caught my self on the railing before I fell to the ground. Two words echoed in my head.

_She left._

My throat was completely dry and my mind was racing. "Do you know where she moved to?" I asked, my voice cracking noticeably.

He shook his head. "No, sorry. She just left today. Didn't say where she was going." He shrugged.

I nodded and thanked him. He slipped back into his apartment with a small wave and closed his window, oblivious to my distress. I numbly made my way down the steps, clutching the railing the entire way. I slid slowly into my car and just stared out the window. My mind was reeling. She had left. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she was gone and I had no idea where she went to. I stupidly checked my phone, hoping in vain that perhaps she had left me a message. Nothing.

What was I going to do? My life, my love, my only reason for existing, had left me. She left without a word - without saying goodbye. There was no explanation, just an empty apartment, and a young teenage boy to tell me of the news. How could she not tell me? How could she just leave?

The pain I felt was indescribable. My heart felt like it had been torn into a million tiny pieces only to be thrown into an incinerator. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't for the life of me breathe. I gasped for breath as so many thoughts ran through my head. Every moment we had spent together flickered across my mind with perfect clarity. Every detail of every second that I had spent in her presence would forever be burned into my memory. I began to slowly imagine my life without her in it, without her by my side, and the pain was just too much to handle. I broke down and cried, right there, in front of her now empty apartment.

_She was gone._

I sat in my car for an hour, gradually composing myself enough to drive home. My hands shook as I started the ignition and my vision was blurry as I turned onto the streets of Seattle. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and gripped the steering wheel tighter as I sped towards home. What was I going to do? How was I going to get through each day without her?

As I reached my apartment, I had made a decision. I wasn't going to let her leave me. I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I needed to find out where she was going and convince her that the only place she was supposed to be was with me.

I parked my car and ran into my building as fast as my legs would take me. The elevator ride was slow and torturous as it inched its way up to my floor. As soon as the doors slid open, I darted out into the hall and to my apartment. I needed to get in touch with Charlie. He would know where she went. If he refused to tell me, I would beg him on my hands and knees for the information. I would stand outside his house all night if it came down to it. I refused to live without her. Wherever she went, that's where I was going too.

I quickly opened my door and ran up the hall, darting for the phone in my living room. I picked it up and started dialing 411. I didn't know Charlie's number.

"Do you leave the toilet seat up?" a very familiar voice asked from behind me. I froze and my heart jumped to life. It beat wildly in my chest as I let that sweet voice wash over me.

I turned slowly toward the direction that her voice had come from. I was breathing heavily as my eyes sought her out. It was then that I noticed all the boxes on my living room floor. Boxes that were not mine. As my eyes finally landed on her radiant form, I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled for the first time in four weeks, five days, eight hours, and thirty-eight minutes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had gone without the sight of her for far too long, and seeing her now, was beyond words.

She was standing in the doorway to my kitchen, leaning against the frame, her arms crossed against her chest. She had a tiny smile on her face, her eyes dancing with love. She licked her lip nervously as she awaited my answer.

I nodded, remembering her question. "Sometimes. I am a guy," I answered truthfully. What man didn't leave the seat up?

She righted herself and took a step toward me. "You'll have to start putting it back down. I don't want to run the risk of falling into the toilet in the middle of the night," she said with a smirk.

I nodded once. "Okay. I can put the seat down," I said, turning off the phone and tossing it onto the couch. "Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the top or the bottom?"

She lifted her gaze to the ceiling in thought, biting her bottom lip in concentration. She took a slow step forward. "From the top."

I shook my head and moved closer, only five feet between us now; five feet between me and my love. "Well, that'll just have to stop," I said. "I _hate _that." I felt that crooked smile form on my lips.

She smiled in return and crossed her arms as she took a step closer, her hands each holding onto an elbow, her gaze on her feet. "Okay, well, what about milk? Do you drink from the carton?" she asked, tilting her head up and peering at me through her lashes.

I took one final step toward her. "It depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

She shook her head and frowned in fake disappointment. "We can't have that. You'll just have to learn to drink from a glass like the rest of civilized society." Her lips turned up in one corner.

"I guess I could live with that," I nodded in agreement, my lips itching to touch hers. "Now, what about toilet paper? Are you an over or under kind of girl?"

She laughed lightly and pressed her body to mine. "_Definitely_ under."

"Good." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, crushing her body to mine. I couldn't stand another minute without touching her. "We would have had a real problem if you had said over."

She slid her arms around my back and pressed her body closer to mine. I could feel the warmth of her skin even through our clothes. She looked up at me and smiled tenderly. "What about politics? Religion? Kids?"

I shrugged. "That shit will work itself out. We got the important stuff out of the way."

She giggled and leaned up on her toes, her face growing suddenly serious, her lips hovering just under mine. "Okay, then." She paused, gazing into my eyes. "My answer is yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, my heart now in my throat. "Yes to what?" I needed to be sure. Though with all the boxes in my apartment, I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that one.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes briefly before latching them back onto hers. I didn't want to miss a second of what she would look like when she said her next words. The words that would surely change my life forever.

She continued to trail her hand over my shoulder, and down my arm, her fingers finding mine and weaving through them. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Like I said, I had a completely different version of how I wanted them to get back together, but I liked this so much better. Also, this little dialogue they have going on about the milk and toothpaste and whatnot - I took that from the movie **_**Forget Paris**_**. I don't think the lines are word for word, but they're pretty close. I love that movie so much that I couldn't pass up the chance to sample from it. I highly recommend that movie, by the way. As well as **_**The Hangover**_**. I saw that last night. Really funny.**

**I know it seems really fast to have Bella and Edward get back together in the very next chapter, but I really didn't want to draw it out. I'm not really one for too much drama. I'm a happy ending kind of girl.**

**Important question****: I was going to end the story with one more chapter. An epilogue. But if you'd like me to add one more before that about Bella confronting Jasper and Alice, let me know. I've been debating on whether or not I should add that chapter and I would love your opinions on it.**

**Drop a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place about a day before Bella goes back to Edward. It talks about what she was going through trying to cope with the news of Alice and Jasper. You get to see what she went through to find her way back to Edward. This chapter is in her POV, as the next chapter will be. I'll make the chapter after that from Edward's POV. I know how much you guys like his perspective. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

_BPOV_

Four weeks, four days, five hours, and forty-seven minutes, since I last saw Edward. I couldn't even bring myself to call him. He had phoned me religiously everyday since I walked out on him, but I couldn't even summon up the decency to pick up. The first few phone calls were so desperate and broken, his voice cracking from the hurt I had inflicted on him by leaving.

Hearing the pain in his voice was too much too bear, and I cried each and every time I listened to one of his messages. He was pleading with me to come back, and I wanted nothing more than to run to him and beg him to forgive me for being such an idiot.

At least twice a day I would find myself picking up the phone, ready to call him, and then I would chicken out. I knew that many people would think me foolish for running out on Edward. Hell, I thought I was a fool. But the weight of everything that had come to light that night at his apartment was just too much. I felt like I was suffocating as my world came crashing down on me. I couldn't breathe as everything began to fall into place, realization dawning on me; hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I can't begin to describe the feeling of seeing your ex-husband in the home of the man you love, the woman he left you for right by his side. Edward and I had been together for such a short time, but in that small time frame, a love had grown. A love stronger and truer than any I had ever known. I had finally found the kind of happiness that you only read about in fairytales. I had finally found the man I could trust with my heart. I had finally found my happily ever after. Of this I was sure, and to have it tainted by the one man who had crushed me, who had broken me, was like a slap to the face.

The first man I had given my heart to and the first man to crush it to a thousand tiny pieces, ruined everything in an instant. Though I was no longer in love with Jasper, the pain of what he had done tore at my very soul. I didn't blame him for finding love. If anything, I envied him his happiness, and the peace that comes along with finding the one person to share your life with. That peace you feel knowing that your future and life are safe in their hands. I had wanted what he had with Alice, and I had finally found it with Edward, only to have it taken away.

Our love had ended long before his and Alice's blossomed. I didn't begrudge them their happiness or the love that they found in each other, I just didn't understand why it had to come at the price of mine. It was heart wrenching enough losing your husband, and even worse losing him to another woman, but what stung the most and continued to eat away at me day in and day out since his leaving, was that he couldn't find it in his heart to tell me before it got as far as it did - to end things with me before he fell for her.

If only he had discussed with me what was going on, what he was feeling, perhaps some semblance of our prior friendship could have been salvaged. That was my biggest regret – losing my best friend. He may not have been my soul mate – my match in every conceivable way – but he was a huge part of my life. He was there for almost every major milestone and life-changing event. We had shared so many secrets, confided in each other our hopes and dreams. He was family in every sense of the word and I had lost him. I had hoped that if we were nothing more, we could at least remain that much to each other. But it was all lost the day he left me.

Walking out on Edward that night was the single most difficult thing I ever had to do. Even more difficult than facing the truth about Jasper and I –that we were over. All I wanted to do was throw myself in his arms and say yes. Yes to his proposal, to a life together, to a future by his side. But I knew that before we began that journey together, I needed to think things through. I knew from experience that marriage was difficult to begin with. No matter how in a love a couple may be, there will be complications to throw you off track. Knowing this, I realized that I needed to clear our path as best as possible before embarking on our future together.

A part of me didn't want to deal with any of it. I didn't want to have to face the reality of Jasper being married to Edward's sister. I didn't know if I could bring myself to face that. To have my most humiliating moment thrown in my face on every holiday, every family function, every get together, would be too much to handle. I didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. I simply wanted it to go away. I wanted to forget about it - completely. I didn't think I could live with seeing the two people who tore my world apart.

Completely and utterly confused, and not knowing where else to turn, I decided to talk to my father. I was a few miles from Charlie's when my phone went off. I picked it up only to be met with the all too familiar picture of Edward and I. I was smiling brightly, a pink hue tinting my skin as Edward kissed my cheek. I quickly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape as the memory of that moment washed over me; a happier time when we were both naïve to the truth. How I wished we could go back to that night - when things were simpler.

I ignored the call, letting it go straight to voicemail. I couldn't for the life of me tell you why I was ignoring his calls. I desperately wanted to speak to him, but I knew that if I picked up, I would go running back, and I couldn't do that. Not until I figured things out. I owed Edward that. I couldn't truly be with him until I let go of everything else.

My phone went off, alerting me to a new message and I instantly called my inbox. I may not have been talking to him, but I looked forward to every message he left. It was the only way I could hear his voice. I missed it. I missed him. I knew the messages were his way of giving me the space I needed, but still staying connected, letting me know that he would always be there for me – waiting. I loved him even more for that.

I pressed a few buttons and hit speaker, his silky voice lifting through the open space of my crummy old truck.

"_Hey, Bella. It's me again." _He sounded tired, but slightly cheerful. I couldn't tell if that was for my benefit or not.

"_I just saw a poster for Tahiti. I think I still owe you a trip to some deserted island, just the two of us." _I couldn't help but smile, despite my inner turmoil.

He laughed softly, but I could hear the hurt in his tone, and my smile faded. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I lazily wiped it away. I knew I was slowly losing it.

"_Anyway, things are going well at the hospital. The other interns are great so far. I've been working a lot. Carlisle may be family, but he sure as hell isn't taking it easy on me." _He chuckled and I laughed too, the joyful sound music to my ears. _"The shifts are long, but they keep me busy, you know?"_

I detected in his voice that he wanted to say something else, but held back. I knew this must be difficult for him. I saw it in his eyes the night I walked out of his apartment. I had hurt him, just as I had been hurt. I was no better than Jasper. How could he still love me after what I put him through?

"_Well, I'm heading home for a nap. I'll call you again when I wake up." _He sighed into the phone, his voice shaky. _"If you feel like talking, I'm always here to listen. I hope you're doing okay. I've been worried about you." _He paused, and I waited with bated breath for him to continue speaking. I didn't want the message to end. It was my only link to him. "_I miss you, Bella. Call me when you're ready. I love you."_

I was in front of my father's house now, crying uncontrollably. The longing in Edward's voice, the hurt I could hear over the phone, shattered me. I hated that I was doing this to him, but I couldn't go back until things were right. I couldn't live my life fully with Edward until I let go of my past. I thought I had let go, but the sudden appearance of one Jasper Hale had instantly set me back.

I sat in my car for I don't know how long, but at some point I heard the creek of my old door and then I felt warm, familiar arms surround me. I leaned into my father's embrace and cried onto his shoulder.

"Hey now, kiddo, what's the matter?" he asked gently, stroking my hair soothingly. "What's got you so upset?"

I sniffled a bit and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I pulled away and looked at my father. I could see the concern in his eyes and the confusion etched in every line of his face. Not only was he not expecting me, but he did not anticipate finding me crying in front of his house.

"Daddy," I whimpered, feeling like a lost child. "Everything's a mess."

"What's a mess?" he asked, worry still lacing his voice. I looked down and felt a warm trail of fresh tears crawl down my face. "Bella, what happened?" he continued when I didn't answer.

"It's Edward."

Immediately his thoughts went to the worst. "Did he hit you?"

I shook my head quickly and let out a strained laugh. "No, dad, he didn't hit me." What a thought. Edward, hitting me? Never in a million years. He'd first cut off his own hands than lay a finger on me.

"What happened, then?" When I looked up at him, the tears pouring from my eyes, understanding dawned on him. "He left you?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head again. "I left him," I said, tilting my head down in shame. What have I done?

He reached over me and turned off the ignition. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk about this," he offered. "I know you're a big girl now, but I'll make you some chocolate milk like I used to and you can tell me all about it."

I nodded, grateful to have someone to talk to. I didn't have many close friends at work that I could confide in with something like this, and the good friends that I did have were also Jasper's. I could have called my mother, but after thinking it over, I realized that my father would be the best person to talk to about my situation. He was the only other person I knew who had been through and survived heartbreak. If anyone knew what I was going through, it was him.

Charlie walked me into the house, his arm securely around my shoulder, squeezing it gently in reassurance every of couple seconds. Once he had me settled at the kitchen table, he whipped me up a tall glass of chocolate milk. We used to do this often when I was a little girl. Drink some chocolate milk together and discuss what was bothering me. Something about the relaxed atmosphere and the cold beverage made the confessions flow easier, more freely, and Charlie never judged. He wasn't that type of father. He was a great listener when it came down to it, and he had an uncanny ability to say exactly what you needed to hear.

"Now, tell me what happened, sweetheart," he goaded gently, taking a sip from his own glass. I smiled as the chocolate milk frosted the tip of his mustache. He noticed my smirk and quickly wiped his upper lip.

He gazed at me, waiting for me to reply. I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair, gulping down a mouthful from my glass. "I don't really know where to start exactly. I think the easiest thing to do would just be to tell you."

He nodded. "Alright, so tell me." He held a hand out in front of him, urging me to continue.

I laughed without humor, keeping my eyes on the kitchen table. "You're not going to believe this, dad, but Jasper is Edward's brother-in-law."

I heard a low "damn" from his end of the table and I looked up. He was glaring at the surface of the table, his fists clenched tightly; knuckles bone-white.

"Dad?" I said gently. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me, and his eyes softened. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, sweetie. Just angry is all."

"I know how you feel about Jasper, dad, and I don't want you to hate him."

He looked at me, appalled. "How can I not hate him? After what he did to you he's lucky I haven't shot him." His voice had risen slightly, his eyes flashing with the unmistakable emotion of rage. It didn't take long for him to settle himself down, muttering an apology for his outburst.

"Dad, I don't hate Jasper for leaving me," I said quietly. "He and I both knew that our marriage was over a long time ago."

I watched as this registered with him. "You did?" he asked, clearly shocked by this.

I nodded. "I think we both realized that what we had as kids wasn't real - wasn't enough to base a life off of. We were young and running off of the high of being in love for the first time. If I had known I was going to lose my friend, I wouldn't have been so impulsive." I paused, thinking back on those years with Jasper. So many years wasted in a loveless marriage. Too many years stuck in a relationship that ate away at our friendship. "You were right you know," I said, smiling softly.

He gave me a quizzical look. "About what?" he asked.

"That we were too young. We should have listened. I don't know what made us think we knew better, but we shouldn't have gotten married. Maybe if we had held off, I would still have Jasper in my life."

He shook his head and I could see the sadness and regret in his eyes. "I don't like being right about this," he said gently, staring at the glass in his hand.

"I know, dad, but you were." I smiled at him, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Father knows best, right?"

He frowned. "I just don't understand how you're not angry at him, though. After what he did to you. You may not have been in love anymore, but that doesn't condone what he did."

I shook my head lightly, moving my glass off to the side. I didn't feel much like drinking chocolate milk right now. "I'm not saying I'm not angry. I'm furious at what he did. But I'm partially to blame in this as well." My father looked up at me, a bewildered expression on his tired face. "Granted, ending our marriage to be with another woman was not exactly the best way to go about it, but I could have spoken up and told him how I felt. I could have told him that I wanted out, but I didn't." I looked away from my father's penetrating gaze and out the kitchen window. Dusk was just beginning to settle outside.

"I thought I had moved on from everything. I thought all of it was behind me, never to be heard from again. I thought I could live my life without the weight of my failed marriage resting on my shoulders – without the embarrassment of what he did to me shoved in my face."

I turned back to my father, his expression pained. Before now, I had never really talked about what happened. This was all new to him and I knew it hurt him to hear it just as much as it hurt me to talk about it.

"But no matter what I do," I continued. "I can't seem to be free of it – free of him. Because now that I'm truly happy, now that I've found my future in Edward, Jasper has ruined that too. I just don't know how Edward and I are going to get passed this."

I gazed down at my trembling hands as the tears started to fall again. Nothing would make me happier than to return to Edward- to start my life with him; to accept his proposal. I couldn't stand the thought of a life without him, but I just wasn't sure there was a way around the situation we found ourselves in. Knowing that everyone in his family new the devastation Jasper and Alice caused in my life, to know that everyone was aware of the most humiliating moment of my life and to have it thrown back in my face, overshadowing the beauty of what Edward and I had found in each other, made me angrier than I had been in a long time. It just wasn't fair.

I heard my father's chair slide across the linoleum floor and I listened as his feet brought him to my side. He kneeled down beside me and gathered me in his arms. He didn't say anything for some time, just simply let me cry myself out. He knew I needed it and I was grateful for that.

After I had settled down and my body calmed, my father lifted my face to meet his. "Sweetheart, you can't let this tiny little setback ruin what you and Edward have."

I shook my head vehemently. "It's not a tiny setback, dad," I reasoned.

He shook his head, more forcefully than I had in order to prove his point. "It's a speed bump and that's all, kiddo. You two love each other and that's all that should matter."

"It's not that simple and you know it."

He smiled and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy." He laughed and his body shook with the effort. "It's going to be hard as hell, but if you truly care about Edward, if you love him as much as I know he loves you, then you can't walk away."

I tried to speak up, but he cut me off. "I've seen the way that kid looks at you, and damn it, Bella, he loves you with everything he has. It almost hurt me to see how much he loves you."

I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. "Why?" I croaked.

He smiled sadly and shrugged gently. "It made me realize that what I felt for your mother was nothing compared to what you two have. I never looked at your mother the way he looks at you."

I gave him a small smile and felt my eyes sting with a fresh set of tears. "So what are you saying, dad?" I choked out.

"What I'm saying is," he began, rising to his feet and taking me with him, "the road to happiness isn't going to be any easy one. It's going to be tougher than anything you can imagine, but it's damn worth it in the end. Now, get your ass in gear and make peace with your past before you lose your future."

I looked to the floor and then back up at my father. "You're saying I need to talk to Jasper, aren't you?"

He breathed in deeply and let out a long breath. "You just need to ask yourself one question," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what's that?"

He cupped my shoulders and bent down to my level to look me straight in the eyes. "Can you live your life without Edward in it?"

Without even having to think it through, I shook my head. "No. No, I can't," I answered truthfully. Edward had become my whole world and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was everything to me.

"Then you need to talk to Jasper, sweetheart. Only then can you be free of him."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think with a review. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to fit in the father daughter talk between Bella and Charlie, but it seems to go nicely with the flow of the story. Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: I have no excuses for not updating. I feel terrible, especially considering I only have two chapters left to write, including this one. All I can say is I was taking a much needed break from writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though. I don't know if it's my best, but it's pretty long, so I hope it makes up for my absence. :D**

*****I'd like to give a shout out to AmberSunshine. There's a line in this chapter that you'll appreciate. You've mentioned a couple times in your reviews about what you'd like to happen to Jasper. I hope you notice it. I put it in here for you. ;)**

* * *

MHEA - BPOV

For the second time today I was sitting outside someone's home in my truck, feeling lost and helpless. Except this time I wasn't crying, instead my hands were shaking uncontrollably, my throat was constricted, and I felt like my lunch was going to pay me a visit.

After an encouraging phone call from my dad and a much needed pep talk from myself, I decided to extricate myself from the safe confines of my rusted old Chevy and make my way through the lobby of Jasper and Alice's apartment building.

I didn't know where they lived, never having had the urge to contact Jasper before, but having a father in the police department had its advantages. It took merely a phone call and three minutes on Charlie's part to find their address.

I drove with purpose and conviction, determined to say my peace to the man who had destroyed me so long ago. I was ready to get everything out in the open, to move on, without the shadow of my past weighing me down. I needed closure, and God damn it, I was going to get it. He owed me that.

I was afraid that they wouldn't want to see me and immediately turn me away before I even got to the elevator, but my worries were put to rest when I easily made it passed the doorman. A young college kid working long shifts to pay for school and books didn't care much to ask more than the obvious question, "Who are you here to see?" There was no checking in with the Hales. It was as simple as that.

Once that was out of the way, he waved me through without a second glance. I could have been a murderer for all he knew. I could have been ready to hijack the place and burglar every last apartment. I would need to mention something to Jasper about him. He wasn't too concerned for the well-being of the building's residents.

The elevator ride was slow and torturous, the soft, mind-numbing music nearly sending me over the edge with hysteria. Honestly, who listened to that kind of crap? I drummed my fingers against the cool metal railing, waiting as patiently as I could for the doors to open to the eighth floor. My stomach was doing somersaults, and my legs were wobbly, my breathing picking up exponentially. I didn't have a plan as to how I wanted this to go, though I did hope it would be civilized. I didn't want a screaming match. I just wanted to say what I had to say and then be done with it.

The doors opened with a ding and I slowly made my way out of the elevator and walked the lengthy corridor that led to Jasper's apartment, the walls gradually closed in on me as I dragged my suddenly heavy legs to his door. Once there, I stared at the thick wooden door for what felt like an eternity. The non-confrontational part of me wanted to turn around and run as fast and as far as I could, yet the logical part of me knew I had to go through with it, for Edward, for our future, but most of all, for me. I took a huge breath to steady my shot nerves and knocked twice on the door. No turning back now, Swan.

I heard some muffled murmuring come from the other side of the oak door and the soft thud of feet making their way down the hall. "I don't know, Alice. I'm not expecting anyone, are you?"

The knob clicked as it turned over and the door slowly opened; the creaking of the hinges background music to my inevitable doom. As if in slow motion in some sort of dramatic movie very familiar honey blonde hair appeared before me, soon followed by those baby blue eyes that used to be filled with so much love for me, so much tenderness.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a step out into the hall, obviously flabbergasted.

No sooner had he gotten out his question than had my hand connected with his face.

So much for civilized.

Oops.

I didn't know what came over me, but the instant I saw him, my hand took on a mind of its own. I put everything I had into that slap - every ounce of anger, every ounce of hurt and betrayal. It was all laced in that precisely placed smack across his cheek, a bright red mark staining his pale skin. I felt a sudden shift inside me as I released my fury on him, and I almost smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I could finally breathe again. All with that one little slap.

_Why hadn't I done that sooner?_

Jasper slowly turned his face back toward me, his eyes calm and steady as we locked gazes. "I guess I deserved that," he said evenly, rubbing his hand back and forth against the reddening skin.

"You deserve a lot more, but it'll have to do," I said, my voice eerily composed. It did not dither or crack as I feared it would. I was almost certain I would be a bumbling incoherent mess confronting him, but oddly, I was calm.

He nodded and stepped aside, gesturing with a wave of his hand to enter his apartment. "Would you like to come in? I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do," I said, stepping into the immaculate hall. Obviously, Alice was a neat freak, because Jasper was never this clean when we were together.

I followed him toward what looked like the living room, letting my eyes pick up everything I saw. There were pieces of Jasper interspersed into the things that were noticeably Alice in the apartment. Her womanly touch was everywhere; from the paintings and pictures, to the paint on the walls, even down to the rugs on the floor. But I could still make out the man I once knew somewhere in that mishmash of Alice. Pictures of him and his parents, a baseball bat in the corner of the hall between the closet and the door, even the sketch he picked up on our trip to New York City early in our marriage. It was of a man riding a unicycle and he had insisted on getting it. It hung in the center of the hall all on its own. I didn't know what he saw in it at the time, and I still didn't, but he loved that sketch, and so we hung it up when we got home. And obviously, Alice had not put up a fight either.

As we entered the living room, I caught sight of Alice perched in an oversized sofa, reading a book. "Who was it, sweetie?" she asked, looking up briefly from her book as she turned a page.

Startled at the sight of me, she immediately got to her feet, her previous task forgotten as she dropped the book to the floor. "Bella, what are you doing here?" Here eyes were wide as she fidgeted her hands and shuffled her feet, not knowing what to do with herself now that I was before her.

"I'm here to talk," I said. They both looked at each other cautiously and Alice bit her lip nervously. I didn't blame her, or him. The last time I was in their presence, I pretty much had a breakdown, not to mention I did just slap Jasper.

You're batting a thousand there, Bella.

A deafening silence fell over us and after a few tense moments, and no one brave enough to break the silence with words _or _movement, I took the initiative and sat on the large sofa, motioning for them to sit.

"We need to talk," I said again, my voice more stern than before. "If Edward and I even have the slightest chance at being together, I need to put you two behind me. I won't lose him over this."

Jasper went to Alice's side, taking her hand in his as they took up spot on the large ottoman at the foot of the chair Alice was previously occupying. She continued to bite her lip as she looked at me, her eyes slowly beginning to water.

"Please don't cry, Alice," I begged softly as her lips quivered with the effort of holding in her tears. It was hard enough as it was confronting them like this. I didn't need her crying making it even harder.

She quickly wiped at her eyes with her free hand, straightening her back in the process. "I'm sorry, I just feel terrible about how everything happened that night."

I nodded, coiling my arms around me in comfort. I began wishing that Edward were with me. I needed him - badly. I needed him to hold my hand and help me through this. I needed him by my side more than anything. I wanted him by my side. He was the only one who could keep me from falling to pieces; the only one who could hold me together. Watching Alice and Jasper together made me feel very alone, and it was a dreadful feeling to have. I needed support. I needed comfort. I needed Edward.

"Not as terrible as I feel," I whispered, my throat going suddenly dry. They both looked at me curiously, clearly not understanding why I would harbor any guilt or regret. "I overreacted that night, and I shouldn't have left. I should never have left."

Jasper leaned in closer to me, though he was still a good distance away, it was a strangely comforting gesture. A pained expression flashed across his face. "Bella, you had every right to react the way that you did. You were ambushed. Though, that was never our intention. We had no idea you were there."

I turned my gaze away from them and looked out the window at the dark sky, the city lights bright against the black backdrop. "I know. I know no one meant for things to happen like this – for everything to work out the way that it did - but we can't change the past." I looked to them, a new determination coursing through me. "We need to move forward. And that's what I came here for."

"How do you propose we do that?" Alice asked tentatively, here eyes darting up to her husband in question, a sniffle escaping her.

I let out a frustrated sigh and raked my hands over my face and through my hair; a habit I believe I picked up from Edward. "I'm not going to lie and say that it isn't difficult seeing you two right now. It hurt like hell what you did to me, and it still stings when I think about it, but I can't really blame you for everything, now can I?" I chanced a quick glance at their faces and the looks they wore told me they were shocked by my admission. They never expected me to take any of the blame. "We all played an equal part. We all contributed to the destruction that was mine and Jasper's marriage."

"Bella-" Jasper started, but I cut him off with my hand. I didn't want to hear it. This was my time to talk.

"Please, Jasper. Let me finish." He very nearly argued, but the look in my eyes must have told him to back off. He simply nodded for me to go on. He always did know how to pick his battles. "I love Edward. Leaving him that night was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I can't begin to tell you what it's done to me to know that I hurt him, that he still hurts."

Alice tried to hide her wince at the mention of Edward's pain, but I caught it before she could cover it up. "I can say without regret and with absolute certainty that the love I feel for Edward," I said, shaking my head lightly. "Well, I never loved you like that, Jasper. It was never the way it is with Edward."

I looked to him to see if my words had upset him. It was not my intention to hurt him; I just wanted to be honest. I couldn't have been truthful back when it counted the most for us, when it possibly could have saved things, but I could do it now, to let him know that I understood. That the love he shared with Alice was nothing to be ashamed of. He should not regret loving her simply because he fell out of love with me. That wasn't what I wanted.

Our eyes locked and I only had to nod for him to understand. He smiled and nodded in return.

"Because of this," I continued hesitantly. "I can't hate you anymore. I can only assume that what I feel for Edward, you feel for Alice. And for that, I just can't be angry anymore. It's taken too much out of me to hold onto this hurt. I'm done with it."

I paused and fought back the tears that I felt rising to the surface. Just mentioning Edward's name tore at my insides, but talking about what he meant to me, thinking about how he made me feel, and knowing that I left all that behind, hurt more deeply than I could have thought possible. I couldn't believe what I had done to him. I only hoped my leaving hadn't set us back.

I wiped a knuckle under my eyes to catch the tears before they fell, my vision blurring briefly. "Who's to say what would have happened had I met Edward when we were still together – if our roles were reversed, Jasper. I had always thought myself a loyal and honest person; committed and faithful. But knowing what I feel for Edward, what he and I share, I honestly don't know if I would have been able to fight it - to deny being with him." I sniffled quietly and batted away a few rogue tears. "I know now why you did what you did. It still hurts, the pain of what happened isn't completely washed away, but the insight into what you were feeling makes that pill a little easier to swallow."

I watched as a lone tear slid down Jasper's cheek, and I couldn't help my tears from spilling now. He was always so sensitive, so attuned to other's feelings that it didn't really surprise me that he was hurting too.

"Bella, I really am sorry for what I did," he croaked. "It kills me to know that I hurt you. I can never forgive myself for what happened. I never meant it to be like that. You have to believe me. I'm so, so sorry," he said softly, his voice fading into a whisper.

"I know, Jasper."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice added softly. I flicked my gaze to her and watched her eyes brim with unshed tears. Jasper looked to his wife, a slightly bemused expression on his face. She gazed into his eyes and gave a sad smile, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You cannot take all the blame for this, Jasper. We are both at fault here." She turned to me and closed her eyes momentarily, fighting back a sob. When she opened them she looked directly at me. "We are both truly sorry for what we did to you, Bella. It was wrong and we both knew it, but that didn't stop us from falling in love. You have to know that it eats away at us everyday."

I nodded my head, feeling a fresh wave of tears build up, ready to overflow. Hearing them say this sent a wave of relief through me. It didn't erase what happened, nothing ever could, but it was enough to ease the hurt. I felt like I could finally move on. "Thank you," I said honestly, the burden lightening a fraction more. I looked to Jasper, his hands in his hair, pulling on the locks roughly, his head bowed in shame. Alice leaned in, wrapping her tiny arm around his shoulders. She placed a gentle kiss in his hair.

"Jasper," I said softly. "You have to let this go….I have." I didn't want him to hold onto this.

He looked up at me quickly. "But how can you? After what I did….."

I sighed and took a deep breath. This was harder than I had anticipated. "If you hadn't left, we still might be together today, stuck in an unhappy marriage, just going through the motions. We would have been miserable. We both know that." I was getting exasperated and my voice was rising with my irritation. But I couldn't really help it; I just wanted this to be over with. "We're the kind of people who stick it out, even in the worst of times, and it wouldn't have been right."

I sighed again and tore my gaze from them, looking to the floor for something to focus on. "That doesn't make what you did right, but if things hadn't happened the way that they did, I may never have met Edward, and I…..I just can't imagine that." I looked back up at them; the moment of being free of this was just beyond my grasp. "You both know what you did, and you regret hurting me. That's all I can ask for. I think the guilt that you lived with for all this time is punishment enough. I don't want to dwell on the past. I don't want to be angry anymore. I just want to move forward….with Edward." I shook my head softly, closing my eyes. "I can't live my life without him and I refuse to even try."

They both just stared at me, neither saying a word. I didn't suppose either of them felt this confrontation would go so well. They more than likely anticipated a screaming match, perhaps of few of their items broken during the process.

"I have faith that things will get better between us, Jasper," I said with conviction. "We may not be friends right away, it will take some time to get back to the way things used to be, but I have hope – we have time to make things right." I smiled thinking back on our childhood. "Our friendship was always strong enough to weather the worst storm."

He stared at me for a while, taking in everything that I had said. Who knew if he agreed with me? Who knew if he held the same hope that I did, if any at all? But whatever he was contemplating, something must have convinced him, because eventually he nodded.

He cleared his throat and shifted up, regaining his composure. "I've missed you, you know. The hardest part in all this was not having you to talk to." He laughed dryly. "Whenever things went bad in my life, you were always there to make things right. My friend was gone, and it was my fault," he said regretfully.

His head fell, his gaze moving to the floor. I saw Alice squeeze his hand in comfort, and he brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of it before placing it against his cheek. The gesture made me smile and it made me a little proud to see that Jasper had found a woman who wasn't jealous or threatened by what we once had – what we still might have in the future. She would always be by his side, to comfort him, to help guide him, to make him a better man. After all, what are our other halves for if not to make us better versions of ourselves? Even in the short amount of time we had been together, I knew Edward had already done that for me.

I let my smile grow, feeling better than I had in a long while. I was finally at peace. I was finally free. "So don't screw it up this time, Jasper," I teased.

He looked up at me and chuckled softly, Alice echoing with her own giggling. The atmosphere in the room was not as heavy it was before, and I was glad for this. "I'll try not to," he responded.

I rose to my feet and they did the same. No point in dilly dallying. I came to say what I needed to say and now it was time to move on. "Alice, I have a feeling that we could have been great friends." I scrunched my brow and pursed my lips as I looked at her. "Maybe we still can be - in time."

She nodded enthusiastically as her eyes welled up again. "I would like that very much, Bella." She wiped them away as she leaned into Jasper's side, his hand stroking her arm soothingly.

"I can't believe you slapped me," he said, rubbing the spot softly, shaking his head in wonder.

I bowed my head, slightly embarrassed by my behavior, but not entirely shameful. He's just lucky I hadn't shot him in the toe. It was an option I was seriously considering.

Alice raised a brow at him, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smirk. "I would count your blessings that's all she did." Alice brought her hand to her lips to stifle her giggle as Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

We all laughed and the tension seemed to be completely gone, the air around us seeming softer and lighter somehow. Yes, there was most definitely hope for us. Things were moving forward already.

Now that the first step was taken care of, I needed to move on to my next task – Edward. "Now," I said, clapping my hands and rubbing them together for affect. "I need your help - the both of you."

"How?" they both asked mystified, looking to each other than back to me.

I directed my next question at Alice. "You have a key to Edward's apartment, right?"

* * *

We had loaded the last box into Edward's apartment, Jasper and Alice being a tremendous help in packing up my place. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off so quickly. I knew I most likely should have called Edward, but I wanted to do something special; make a grand gesture to show him that from now on, it was just the two of us.

My idea to move in was partly driven by the fear that if I called first, or if we met somewhere to talk, he would insist on taking things slow, for my sake. And I didn't want that, not at all. Perhaps it was logical and wise, especially with my track record, to move slow and steady, but that wasn't our style. Mine and Edward's relationship had never been what you would call conventional. In my opinion, why fix what ain't broke.

And what if Edward wanted to take back everything - his proposal, his offer to move in - simply because he didn't want to scare me off? His concern was always me, from day one. My needs were always his top priority and I knew he would most likely suggest taking a step back so I wouldn't feel overwhelmed or pressured. I needed him to know that I wanted these things, all of them, that I wanted him. This was my way of showing him that I was in this for the long haul, that he was it for me.

"Well, that's the last of them," Jasper said, dusting off his hands. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked again for the millionth time tonight.

I laughed, leaning against the wall. "How many times you going to ask me that?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I just want to make sure. The last schmuck hurt you pretty bad. I don't want that to happen again." I caught the sadness in his eyes, no matter how much he tried to cover it with humor.

I shook my head at him and smiled. "Hey, don't call my ex-husband a schmuck. That's my oldest friend you're talking about. I still care about him."

Alice's head popped out from over the counter dividing the kitchen and the dining room, her tiny body leaning across it, her feet dangling off the other side. "No, that's okay. You can call him a schmuck."

Jasper pouted as he tried to look hurt. "Hey. That hurt, Alice."

Alice and I both laughed as she danced her way around the counter to embrace her husband in a hug. She gazed up at him and smiled brilliantly. "But you're my schmuck," she teased, tapping his nose gently with her finger.

He smiled and snaked his arm around her back. "I guess that's better than just a plain old schmuck, eh?"

She giggled as she removed herself from Jasper's arms and pulled me into a warm hug; a gesture I was not expecting so soon. Then again, Edward had warned me about her personality.

"I'm so happy you're apart of this family, Bella," she said softly, squeezing me a little tighter. "Edward deserves the best."

I blushed, but only Jasper caught it. He smirked, but nodded in affirmation with Alice's statement. "Thanks, Alice. I'm glad to be apart of the family, too." We both pulled away and she smiled. "I'll call you as soon as I can to tell you how it went," I promised. I learned a lot about Alice over the past ten or so hours we spent packing. One of the most important being that she loved gossip.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said airily with a wave of her hand, as if dismissing the possibility of things going south. "But I still want details after all this is said and done." She pointed a finger at me and gave me a firm nod as if meaning business.

"Aye, aye, Captain." I even saluted her for good measure.

She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a light smack on the ass. "I'm serious," she warned. "Call me _immediately_." I jumped a little at the surprising gesture. As she walked way I began rubbing my backside, more out of shock than anything else.

_Did that really just happen?_

I looked to Jasper in stunned amusement, my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open. That was definitely unexpected. He just chuckled and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. I guess he was used to that sort of behavior.

After a second he finally composed himself and looked up at me, still smiling. "Well, good luck tonight, Bella," he said, taking a small step forward as if going in for a hug, but abruptly pulling back, second guessing himself.

I laughed quietly and shook my head at his nervousness. Before he could debate about what to do any longer, I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for helping tonight. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

He returned the hug, and after a moment, pulled away, placing a gentle, yet hesitant kiss on my forehead. "Who needs movers when you've got friends, right?" he joked.

"Absolutely!"

We smiled at each other, and that's when I knew things were going to be okay. Friends. It was what we were meant to be; what we always should have been – from the beginning. Friends and nothing more.

* * *

After Jasper and Alice had left, I had about ten minutes to spare until Edward got off his shift. I was up to date on his work schedule as he had been calling me everyday to keep me informed. I knew that tonight he'd be getting off around eight with a couple of days free from the hospital. I had already called into the school's phone service to inform them that I would be out 'sick'. Edward and I would need this time to reconnect and make up for lost time. I was going to take full advantage of it. Besides, I'm sure my kids would love a substitute. They always do.

I paced the entire apartment, nervously biting my lip as I anxiously awaited Edward's arrival. I had debated just picking up the phone when he had called, but opted to wait until we were face to face to do any talking. This was not a discussion for over the phone. But when over an hour had passed since his shift ended, I began to get worried. He should have been home ages ago. Where was he? I didn't know if he was out, stuck at work, or worse….hurt. The last thought made my stomach lurch in fear.

I had about reached my limit of waiting and was just about to phone him when I heard the door burst open. I watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Edward ran into the apartment and darted for the phone.

_What had his panties in a bunch?_

I leaned myself against the door jam as I watched him move about. "Do you leave the toilet seat up?" I asked. He froze and lifted his head at the sound of my voice. My heart pounded forcefully in my chest as I waited for his answer. Would he be happy to see me? Was I being too bold in being here? I shouldn't have moved in. It was a stupid move.

He turned slowly toward me and my breathing picked up as I laid eyes on him for the first time in over a month. He looked tired and beaten, but still beautiful. I nearly sighed at the sight of his glorious face, but at the same time I had to bite back a wince at how tired and empty he seemed. I had caused this pain. I was such a fool. I knew I didn't deserve him, but I was selfish enough to want him all for myself. If he would take me back, I promised myself I would never hurt him again, and that I would spend the rest of my days making up for what I did to him.

I smiled softly as his eyes scanned me. He had the look of a thirsty man gazing at a glass of water and it warmed my insides. His face came to life as his eyes caught mine, shining brightly with love. And his smile, dear, God, his smile made my breath catch in my throat. I licked my lips nervously, still not knowing how this was going to go, but feeling exponentially better about the possible end result.

He nodded, in answer to my question, I assumed. "Sometimes. I am a guy," he answered truthfully.

I took a measured step toward him, my body thrumming with the need to be near him. "You'll have to start putting it back down. I don't want to run the risk of falling into the toilet in the middle of the night." I could barely contain my smirk.

He nodded once. "Okay. I can put the seat down," he agreed, turning off the phone and tossing it onto the couch. "Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the top or the bottom?"

I brought my gaze to the ceiling, thinking over my morning and nightly ritual. I bit my bottom lip in concentration. _Bottom or top? Bottom or top?_ I took another step forward, bringing myself just a little closer. The distance was killing me. "From the top," I finally answered.

He shook his head ruefully and moved closer, his bronze locks bouncing with his movements. "Well, that'll just have to stop," he said. "I hate that." That crooked smile formed on his perfectly kissable lips and it was all I could do to keep myself from throwing my body into his arms and kissing him until we both ran out of breath.

Instead, I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest as I took one more step closer. I held onto both elbows, my gaze firmly planted on my feet. "Okay, well, what about milk? Do you drink from the carton?" I asked, tilting my head up and peering at him through my lashes. His green eyes sparkled like gems, the light reflecting off of them, making them shine with an otherworldly glow.

He took a step toward me and the close proximity set my body on fire. "It depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

I shook my head and frowned in mock disappointment. "We can't have that. You'll just have to learn to drink from a glass like the rest of civilized society." I smirked at him, egging him on.

"I guess I could live with that," he nodded in agreement, his lips twitching with a smile. "Now, what about toilet paper? Are you an over or under kind of girl?"

I laughed and pressed my body into his, the need to feel him against me winning out by a landslide against good manners of maintaining personal space. "Definitely under," I breathed.

"Good." He smiled, wrapping his strong arms around me, crushing my body to his. God, how I missed him. This was the only place I wanted to be; it was the only place I _should_ be. "We would have had a real problem if you had said under," he teased.

I slid my arms around his back and pressed further into him. His body was strong and warm and it seared me through my clothes. I looked up at him and smiled affectionately. "What about politics? Religion? Kids?" I asked.

He merely shrugged. "That shit will work itself out. We got the important stuff out of the way."

I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned up on the tips of my toes and peered up at him. I ghosted my lips just under his, only an inch between them. One more inch and those lips were mine. He would never get them back. "Okay, then." I paused, taking a moment to drink this all in. I locked my eyes with his, wanting him to see the sincerity in my words. "My answer is yes," I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice low and rough. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and it caused mine to work over time. "Yes to what?" I assumed with all my possessions littering his apartment floor he would have known what I was saying yes to, but I could understand him wanting to be sure, wanting to make certain that I was sure.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, reveling in its silkiness, and his eyes closed for only a moment before finding mine again. I brushed my hand over his shoulder, down his arm, and found his hand, lacing our fingers together. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

* * *

I woke up to the feel of kisses being trailed down my arm, very skilled lips teasing my skin mercilessly. I opened my eyes and caught sight of the moon and stars blanketing the night sky. I allowed myself to enjoy the sensation of Edward's lips on me as he continued to lavish my body with the sweetest torture imaginable.

I squirmed slightly under his touch and he smiled into my skin. "You taste so good," he hummed. "I would love to keep you in this bed all night and day."

My eyes shot open at that. I turned around to face him, the stubble looking sexy on his pale, yet flushed skin. I could just eat him up. "And why can't we stay here?" I inquired, not in the mood for games. I had planned on spending the next couple of days in bed, only leaving for food and the bathroom.

_Why must he ruin my plans?_

He smiled before swooping in to capture my lips in a heated kiss. I parted my lips to allow him entrance before he had to ask. He greedily dove in, sliding his tongue against mine. I moaned into his mouth, eliciting the same primal response from him.

He broke the kiss quickly, leaning his forehead against mine. "I want to show you something," he breathed, his breath heavy and ragged.

I pouted up at him like a petulant child and tightened my hold around his neck. "But I want to stay here," I whined.

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations against my chest, the rumbling shooting through my body, exciting me further. "I promise you'll love it. After, we can stay in bed for as long as you'd like." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes, and this time, it worked. Damn! He's been practicing.

I sighed dramatically for affect, but my curiosity had been piqued. "What did you want to show me?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled in return and kissed me again. He nibbled on my lower lip, bringing out a whimper from deep within me as he released it from the cage of his mouth.

_Did he have to tease?_

He rolled off me and stepped off the bed, holding a hand out to me. "Shall we?" he asked. I slid my hand into his and he pulled me to my feet. It was only then that I noticed he was wearing a pair of boxer briefs and a white undershirt, while I was still completely naked. Before I could protest the vast and unfair differences in out attire, he lifted me off my feet, cradling me to his chest.

He carried me to the bathroom door and gently nudged it open with his foot. As the door slowly opened, I gasped as the picture before me unfolded. The lights were off, the curtains of the window open, the moonlight streaming in. Lit candles were lined around the sides and back of the tub, more candles scattered across the counter. The bath was drawn, piles of white bubbles gently floating on the surface. Light trickles of steam rose from the warm bath water as Classical music softly wafted from an i-pod dock by the sink.

I turned my gaze to Edward, my lips parted, my eyes beginning to water. I fought them back. "You did this?" It was a silly question. Of course he did it, but it was the first thing that sprang to mind.

He smiled and touched his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. "I want your first day in your new home to be memorable."

I looked to the tub and then back to Edward. "Are you joining me?" I asked, knowing there was more than enough room for two.

He chuckled softly. "If you'd like."

I tightened my hold around his neck and leaned further in, pressing my chest to his. "I would _love _if you would join me," I purred seductively.

He captured my lips instantly in a hungry kiss, but it lasted no longer than a heartbeat. He pulled back, breathing heavily. "There's still one more thing I need to show you." He placed me slowly and gently into the water, and the warmth invaded me. I sighed as I rested my head against the pillow, my eyes closing in blissful contentment.

Edward leaned done to place a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be right back," he mumbled against my skin.

I nodded mutely, letting my head fall to the side. I heard the thud of his feet as they hit the tile floor, then nothing as he made it to the carpet of our room. He was only gone for a moment before I heard the loud patter of his feet once again, coming to a stop beside the tub. I heard him shift to his knees and I opened my eyes to find him smiling bashfully down at me. My eyes drifted from his and eventually landed on a small, dark blue velvet box, taking up residence on the edge of the tub.

My breath caught in my throat as I shifted my body to an upright sitting position. The color of the tiny box was stark and vibrant against the white of the porcelain, and as I stared at it, any surrounding images faded into a mass of muted colors. The box was the only thing in my line of vision. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from that box, the one that was calling out to me to open it, and I met Edward's exultant gaze. He was smiling broadly, his eyes shining with love and devotion. I could hear his breath coming out in pants, his anticipation building.

"Open it," he urged gently, his voice just above that of a whisper.

I brought an unsteady hand out of the water and gingerly took the box in my fingers, keeping my gaze on Edward. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, releasing a shaky breath. I lifted the lid and opened my eyes. A tear fell from my eye as I caught sight of the ring.

It was perfect. It was an elegant white gold with filigree band work trailing down the sides. A sparkling round diamond sat front and center, shining and glittering in the faint glow of the candles. I was completely captivated by it. It was absolutely breathtaking.

After a few moments of silence, Edward spoke up. "Do you like it?"

I looked up at him, still dumbfounded. "I love it."

He let out a relieved sigh and sank further to the floor. He leaned against the tub and reached out to brush his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his hand, still unable to say anything. "It was my Grandmother's, on my father's side," he said softly. "I was still pretty close to her after the divorce, spending the occasional holiday together, receiving birthday cards. She gave this to me just before she died, a few months ago. She told me any Masen man who had possession of the ring would one day find the woman he would spend the rest of his life with." He smiled and grazed my cheek with his fingers. "I thought it was just some silly old story, some romantic ramblings of an old woman." He shook his head and laughed softly. "I never believed one word of it, until I saw you that day in the bookstore."

I gladly let my tears trickle down and took in a ragged breath. I watched as Edward slipped the ring out of the box and held it up to me. I lifted my left hand from the water and he took it in his own. "I know I've already asked you this, and you've said yes, but humor me, please." He smiled and I bit my lip in eager anticipation of his next words. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

He smiled and slid the ring on my finger, leaning in for a kiss. It was slow and sensual, filled with so much love and so much passion. I pulled away to take a breath, whispering an 'I love you' against his skin. He placed kisses along my skin in between his response, and I turned my eyes to the accessory that I would never ever take off for as long as I lived. Well, until my grandson needed it, but that wouldn't be for some time.

"It looks so beautiful on you," Edward praised, leaning his head on my shoulder, admiring the ring on my finger. "This means you're stuck with me now. This is forever."

I turned to him and crashed my lips against his. I tugged fiercely on his shoulders until he complied and fell into the tub with me, fully clothed. The water shifted and splashed over the edges as we moved about in the tub, puddles forming on the floor around us. But we didn't care.

I pulled back, peering up at him, smiling at the man I was going to marry. The man that would always be there for me; the man that would always love me. He looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. I reached up and wiped the hair from his forehead, running my fingers through his hair.

"Forever," I echoed.

* * *

**Drop a review if you aren't too mad at me. :( I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Well, people, this is the final chapter. I'm sad that it's ending, but I really couldn't take it any further. I know it's been a while since an update for this story, but I finally got it where I want it. I hope you enjoy it. There are pictures on my profile in case anyone wants to take a look.**

**Oh, and I put it in Edward's POV b/c I know how much you guys like being in his head. ;)**

**And this final chapter is dedicated to Amelia Bedelia. She gave me the idea for the altar, which I love. It's so Bella and Edward. I was undecided on where to take this last chapter, but she guided me in the right direction. A big thank you to you for your help. :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

I fiddled idly with the keys on my piano as the minutes ticked by. There was only about an hour left until Bella would be walking towards me down that aisle, vowing to be my wife for the rest of our days, and the piano was the only thing keeping me from stealing her away from Alice and marrying her right now. I smiled to myself as I began to hum along with the notes I was playing. I unconsciously started playing the wedding march, and the absurdity of it made me chuckle.

"Seriously, dude, you only an hour left. That song will be playing then. Give it a rest," I heard from behind me. I turned at the sound of my brother's voice and smiled wider, stilling playing but drifting into another composition.

I shook my head and laughed. "Sorry, man, can't help it."

Emmett took the available space next to me on the bench and began playing with me. Though not as practiced as I was, Emmett could still play pretty well.

"How you holding up, little bother?' he asked, his lips quirking.

He knew my answer even before I had to say it. I had been looking forward to this day for the last year and a half. In my opinion I was already married. From day one I had devoted myself to Bella, knowing there would never be another that could take her place.

"I'm perfect," I said sincerely with a smile.

I'm ashamed to admit that there was a time when I thought I would never see her again. When she left me I had tried to hold onto the hope that she would return once she had time to think things through, but when the days turned into weeks and I had not received a single phone call from her, I was almost certain it was over. I knew I would most likely never marry after that, the desire to spend all my days with someone was not so appealing when that someone wasn't Bella. She was the only person I could ever want to be with, could ever want to start a family with. There was no question that my heart would always be hers and no on else's.

When I had finally decided to break my promise of giving her the space she needed, I was devastated to find that she was gone, her apartment completely empty. I was crushed, my heart obliterated into a million pieces with the knowledge that she had left and didn't say goodbye. I didn't think our situation was so severe that she would need to move to get away from everything.

I would have followed her to the ends of the Earth, tracked her down for as long as it took so that I could convince that she belonged with me. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we belonged together, and there was no way in hell I was letting Alice or Jasper stand in the way of that.

I didn't think I could ever begin to describe the relief I felt when I first heard her voice that night in my apartment. I was afraid I would never her that angelic voice ever again, but I was wrong. It warmed my heart knowing that she was waiting for me, that she had missed me as much as I had missed her.

We talked and made love for hours after that; not wanting to leave the other's arms for more than a second. We had discussed everything. What we both went through during those weeks apart, what was running through her head when Jasper showed up at my apartment, and it brought us closer together, creating an even stronger bond than we shared before.

I was shocked to hear that she had confronted Alice and Jasper on her own, and even more stunned, but slightly proud, that she had slapped the bastard when he most deserved it. I was pleased to hear, not only for the sake of our relationship, but also for Bella and Jasper's friendship that they had put everything behind them, hoping to move on. I was glad that she had had the courage and tenacity to confront the situation on her own, and I loved her even more, if that was possible, knowing that she did it for us - for our future.

"Well, enough with the messing around," Emmett said. "I got some work to do out back. Esme needs my help with the seating arrangements." He slapped me hard on the back and rose from the bench. A gust of air left me swiftly, the force of the blow knocking my hands off the keys briefly. "See you out there, little bro. Don't forget, we have pictures in fifteen minutes."

I nodded and resumed my playing, coughing slightly from Emmett's blow. "I won't forget. Alice would have my head if I did."

It had been over a year since I proposed to Bella, and the day had finally come. To assuage any worries that may have been rushing into marriage, we decided it best to wait until the following summer before walking down the aisle. Within in that time, our love had only grown into something even more profound and meaningful, increasing my belief that we were meant to be together.

Though we had decided to hold off on marriage, for the sake of Bella's parents more than my mother or Carlisle, it did not stop us from starting our life together. We found a beautiful home to call ours in Forks near her father; a place that we knew we would spend the rest of our days growing old in, a place where our children would be raised and where their children would visit and play.

I began to whittle away the rest of my time by playing Bella's lullaby. The song always relaxed me when I was at my most anxious, and this moment certainly qualified as such. But before I got a few bars in, I was startled out of my playing.

"Bella! No! You can't see him yet."

I heard Alice's stern voice from the second floor and I immediately jumped from my spot on the bench to see what was wrong.

I heard an exasperated yell and could just imagine Bella pulling at her hair. "Alice, I _need_ to see him."

"Can't you wait an hour? After that you'll have the rest of your lives with each other."

I took the stairs two at a time, anxious to get to Bella. From the urgency in her voice, I could tell that whatever it was, it was important. I was at our bedroom as Bella's response wafted through the closed door.

"No, I have to see him _now_. This is important and it can't wait." Bella's voice was getting closer with each word as I heard her footsteps lead her to the door.

"Oh, no you don't. The groom can't see the bride before the wedding. If you go near that door again we're going to have a problem."

I knocked on the door, annoyed with my tiny little sister for being so infuriating. Couldn't she see that this was important to Bella? Why was she being so stubborn?

"Bella? Honey, are you alright?" I called through the door.

"Edward, thank God. I need to talk to you."

I heard some rustling of material and then, "Edward, I swear to God. If you come through that door, you'll be bleeding from your nipples for a week."

My hands unconsciously flew to my chest, covering my poor nipples from Alice's wrath. "Just let me talk to Bella."

"Fine, talk. But you can't see each other."

I stepped closer to the door, turning my head so my ear faced the sound of Bella's voice. "Bella, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Did she have cold feet? Did she not want to go through with this? I thought back over the last few weeks and couldn't remember a single time that she may have seemed nervous about the upcoming nuptials: never one tiny inclination that she was having second thoughts.

"Edward," she said exasperatedly. "I'm not having second thoughts."

I gaped at the door. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me this very moment, a long veil cascading down her back, her body tucked into a beautiful white dress. "Because I know you better than you know yourself. Now quit worrying. We're getting married. You can't get rid of me that easily." There was a smile in her voice, I could tell.

I smiled myself, my worries eased for the time being. I still had yet to be told what was bothering her, which was making me increasingly anxious. What could possibly be wrong that it couldn't wait until after the ceremony?

"Then what did you want to talk about, love?" I asked gently.

She sighed on the other side of the door and I heard her body sink against the frame. "I can't talk about it with Alice here. It's private."

"Alright, then," I said. "Alice, could you possibly leave us alone for a couple of minutes? I promise I won't look."

"Yeah, like she's going to believe that. Even I don't believe it and I'm the gullible one."

My brother's booming voice echoed from behind me and I turned in time to see him bounding up the stairs. His large frame towered over me as he came forward, Jasper right behind him, an apologetic look on his face.

I felt my eyes narrow at my brother's mere presence. If Emmett was here, this wasn't a good sign. "What do you want Emmett?" My tone was annoyed, and I was only partly regretful for it. Emmett smiled and grabbed me roughly by the arm. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm doing Alice's dirty work," he answered with a shrug. "Now don't make me throw you over my shoulders like the last time."

I could tell from the glint in his eyes that nothing would give him more pleasure.

Alice's voice suddenly blared through from the other side of the door. "I swear to God, Emmett. If you ruin his tuxedo, your ass is mine."

He smirked and tilted his head toward the door. "Calm down short stuff. He'll be presentable for the ceremony."

I looked to Jasper for some help, hoping to garner a little sympathy from him. Surely he would come to my aid.

Emmett shook his head, his grip on me tightening. "Don't look to him for any help." He threw a thumb over his should and smirked. "He's my backup."

I sighed and fell against the wall. "I need to talk to Bella. This is non-negotiable." I turned back to the door but Emmett refused to relinquish and inkling of his hold on me.

"Let me go, Emmett. Damn it, I'm not kidding," I spat gruffly.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella called in defeat. "We won't be getting any privacy anyway."

I turned to the door, just managing to finagle my arm free from Emmett's vice-like grip, and latched onto the knob, but it was locked. Of course. Damn it, Alice!

"Are you absolutely sure, love?" I would knock down the door if I had to, Emmett be damned.

There was a stretch of silence before she answered. "Yeah, it's fine, Edward. I'll see you in an hour."

"But, Bella--" Just as I was getting the words out, Emmett pulled me roughly by the collar of my jacket and I flew backwards.

"Let's go, lover boy," he boomed jovially. "You'll see her soon enough. Besides, we've got pictures to take."

I stumbled backwards as my large brother dragged me towards the staircase and I tried uselessly to make my way back to Bella. "Damn it, Emmett. I need to talk to her. I can tell it's important."

I made one last attempt to move forward toward the door, when Jasper put a calming hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, if it's really that important, she'll find a way to tell you." He grimaced slightly in apology before saying his next words. "Besides, there's no getting around Alice."

Apparently I wasn't the only one fearful of Alice's fury. I wondered briefly if his nipples were ever put in danger.

I looked at Jasper, then back to the bedroom door, then back to my brother-in-law. "Fine," I huffed.

Emmett spun me around then and I found myself at the landing. I stumbled slightly and lost my footing, my body hovering just over the top step, when Emmett quickly pulled me to safety before I had the chance to fall down the stairs.

He winked at me. "Smart man; I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses," he teased. Just wait another…." he looked at his watch, "forty-seven minutes and then you can see Bella."

I walked to the backyard, Jasper and Emmett flanking either side of me, prepared just in case I was going to make a break for it. As we stepped foot onto the back porch we were met with garlands of white lace and silk draped from every available area, and thousands of bouquets of freesia, different shades of purple roses, orchids, lissanthus and rancus blossoming from everywhere. There were dozens of ivory colored linen tabletops topped with fine china, and hand made centerpieces. Candles surrounded the flowers and decorated every nook and cranny of the backyard.

What looked like millions of white lights were strewn about, covering every available bush, post and railing, ready to give off an elegant glow once twilight settled in for the ceremony that would take place in less than fifty minutes. My heart rate picked up at the thought that in less than an hour, Bella would be my wife.

The time couldn't go by fast enough.

We descended the stairs, heading for the small garden near the edge of the forest for pictures, when Emmett broke stride and darted over towards the bar like a kid in a candy store. He rushed up to a tall blonde in a soft purple gown, who was talking idly with the female bartender. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Rosie, baby, you look gorgeous." With those words he planted a soft kiss into her neck.

I recognized Jasper's sister immediately and anticipated her shoving my brother off her, but was more than a little surprised when she swept her arms around his large frame and giggled at his touch.

I heard Jasper snort from beside me and I turned to him with a question on my face. The last time I saw Rosalie and Emmett together, he was trying shamelessly to seduce her while she repeatedly shot him down. What had changed?

Jasper rolled his eyes. "They've been seeing each other for about three weeks now. They're actually kind of sickening."

"But I thought she hated Emmett," I reasoned, remembering the incidents of his and Alice's wedding vividly.

Jasper shrugged and continued on toward the garden. "More than anything she hated his ways, I guess. She's had a lot of experience with men like him and has gotten hurt along the way. She's just very guarded."

I looked up at him. "So what convinced her to give him a chance?"

"Not sure, really. I know that about a month ago Alice sent him and Rosalie on a few errands for the wedding together. I guess they hit it off then," he said absentmindedly, fixing the buttons on his tuxedo jacket. "Rosalie says he's different from when they first met. And I think you and Bella had a lot to do with that."

I furrowed my brow and looked at him confusedly. "How so?"

We reached the bench near the garden and sat down as we waited for the photographer to set up his equipment near the flowers.

"Well," he started. "It seems that seeing you and Bella together has convinced Emmett that he wants to settle down as well. I think he's tired of the dating scene."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Emmett never actually dated. Bedded is more like it," I joked.

Jasper laughed with me and leaned back. "I guess you're right. But regardless of what he was doing, he's apparently ready to get serious with someone, and it looks like that someone is my sister."

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie still tangled around each other. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then skirted out of his embrace, heading for the back door, presumably to return to Bella.

I brought my attention back to Jasper. "Are you okay with that?"

He shrugged again. "I guess. Not like my sister would listen to me anyway. And besides, Emmett's whipped." He pointed ahead of us then. "Just look at him."

I looked up to see my brother walking towards us, a goofy grin on his face and his eyes clouded with stars. Yup. He was definitely whipped. I had never before seen that look on his face. It was actually kind of disturbing to be honest.

As he reached us his gooey-eyed look did not recede in the slightest. He simply smiled even wider, his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels as he stood before us. He looked positively giddy.

"So, you and Rosalie, huh?" I asked.

His smile wavered but soon quirked up in one corner as his eyes darted away from mine and then back hesitantly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, casting my hands out to the side in question.

He shrugged his massive shoulders and his cheeks tinted with the slightest blush. "It's not like we've been dating for that long or anything. I guess I just didn't want to jinx it."

I stared at him as he began to fidget on the spot, his eyes never meeting mine, his body swaying back and forth from one foot to the other like a child caught doing something wrong. I looked over to Jasper and cocked an eyebrow as the wheels began to turn in my head. He smiled and nodded in response. I turned back to my brother, everything finally falling into place.

"Oh my God, you're in love, aren't you?" I demanded.

"What? I am not. What are you talking?"

"Yes, you are. You love her," Jasper mocked. "It's so obvious."

Emmett mumbled something incoherent and turned away from us. "Let's just take these damn pictures."

I smiled to myself. My brother was in love with Rosalie Hale. Well, at least now I wouldn't have to worry about the best man and maid of honor _not_ getting along.

The pictures took about half an hour, and with the remaining time I paced around the house nervously until I would be needed at the altar. Emmett was off helping my father with the arrival of the guests, my mother upstairs with Bella and the girls. Jasper was assigned Edward watch. He was sitting on the sofa, smirking at me with each pass I took across the carpeted floor.

"You're going to wear a path in that carpet if you don't settle down," he remarked.

I lifted my head only slightly as I continued to pace, checking my pocket watch every couple of minutes. The time was moving irritably slow for my liking.

"Seriously, Edward, calm down. What's gotten into you?"

I let out a loud huff and sank into the sofa next to Jasper. "I'm just anxious, that's all."

He leaned further back into the couch, his posture relaxed and at ease. "About what?"

I gave him a reproachful look. Was he dense?

He laughed and raised his hands in front of him. "Alright, alright. I get it. You can't wait to marry Bella."

I rested my head back on the cushion behind me and breathed a long sigh. "I've been waiting for this for what feels like forever. I just want us to be married already."

He patted my shoulder reassuringly and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Just ten more minutes, my man."

Just then a voice I hadn't heard in over a year resounded from around the hall corner. And it petrified me. "Eddie. Oh, Eddie. Where are you?'

Without thinking I jumped to my feet and threw myself over the couch, hiding myself from this woman's view.

"I'm not here," I whispered to Jasper.

"What?"

"_I'm not here,_" I said more urgently.

"Eddie. Where are you – oh….I'm sorry. Have you seen Edward?"

Jasper stifled a laugh before answering. "No, Eddie is not here at the moment."

I could tell from the silence that the woman was most likely pouting, her colojin injected lips far too big for her face. "Oh, do you know where he is? I haven't seen him in _so_ long and I just wanted to wish him congratulations," she purred.

My breakfast from this morning nearly paid me a visit just at the thought of being cornered by Tanya Denali. The woman was incorrigible and no matter how many times I told her no, it was never enough.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm sure he's most likely upstairs getting ready for the wedding. You know, his upcoming nuptials to the woman he loves –_ Bella_?"

She snorted and I could imagine her throwing her fake strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder in disgust. "Well, if you see him, tell him I was looking for him."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," he said, the sound of her heels receding as she walked away.

Jasper peeked his head over the couch and peered down at me with a smile. "She's gone, _Eddie_."

I rose to my feet and settled back down on the sofa, scowling at Jasper for the use of the name Eddie. I hated that name, even more so because Tanya insisted on using it.

Jasper simply continued to smile at me, ignoring my obvious state of annoyance. "So, who was that?" he asked, pointing in the direction in which I assumed she had left.

"That's the reason I left Maryland and came to Seattle."

"What happened?" he asked on a laugh.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "She was the Chief of Staff at my old hospital."

"And…." he prompted

"And, she came onto me, repeatedly."

His eyes widened slightly. "That woman came onto you." I nodded. "But she's like sixty."

"I know. And she wouldn't take no for an answer. She would dangle cases in my face for a date, or more specifically, for sex. I can't tell you how many times I refused before it finally became too much." I shook my head and shivered just thinking about it. It was disgusting. "I couldn't even bear going to work anymore. That's why I transferred out."

"And it turns out it was the best thing to ever happen to you," he noted with a smile. "It seems to me like you owe her a thank you."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my tie. "She can hold her breath."

"Well, why is she here then? Why even invite her?"

I lifted to my feet and walked over to the mirror above the mantle. "That's my father's doing."

"Carlisle?"

I nodded. "He went to med school with Tanya. She's an old friend of the family. It was kind of a must to invite her."

"Does Bella know?" he asked.

I nodded again and turned to him. "I actually think she's looking forward to meeting her. I get the strange feeling like she wants to stake her claim in me in front of Tanya."

Jasper laughed and rose to his feet, fixing his collar and straightening his jacket. "That sounds like Bella; never one to take shit from anybody."

I laughed too and glanced at the stairs leading to Bella. "Yeah, I know."

We walked out to the backyard, Jasper doing his best to keep me from Tanya's line of view as we hurried by the guests. We met Emmett at the altar, I taking my place at the head of the line, Jasper standing behind Emmett.

Never in a million years would I have thought Jasper would be standing up here as my groomsman, especially after what transpired between us last spring, but to my growing surprise we had become great friends over the course of a year. He and Bella had managed to repair most of the damage done to their relationship and as they fortified their renewed friendship, I was able to see a different side of Jasper. He was no longer just the man who broke Bella's heart, the man who was now my sister's husband. I no longer feared that he would one day hurt Alice the way he did Bella, but was now proud to call him a good friend and my brother-in-law. There was no more ill will towards him for the way he and my sister came to be together, but I now saw the caring and loving side of him that he put forth around my sister, or the compassionate and understanding friend that he was whenever anyone was in need.

As I gazed out over the crowd of family and friends gathered in our backyard, the music began to play as Alice made her entrance into the aisle. She beamed a smile as she gracefully walked towards the altar, her eyes floating over to Jasper as she gave him a quick wink.

Rosalie was next, gliding past the guests, latching eyes with Emmett who was positively beaming as he looked at her. He was definitely a goner, and from what I could tell, so was she.

As the music faded out and drifted into the wedding march, everyone rose to their feet in honor of the bride, my bride: my Bella. She rounded the corner with her father, her smile simply radiant even through her veil. I could see the slightest bit of moisture well up in her eyes as she looked at me and it brought tears to my own.

Her father leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she gazed up at him and nodded. They walked slowly towards me, and time seemed to stand still as I watched her getting nearer and nearer. She was a vision in white, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was captivating.

As they reached me, I eagerly stepped forward. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her softly on the cheek, tears welling in his eyes. He turned to me then and smiled.

"Take care of my baby, Edward."

I nodded. "Of course, sir."

I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the altar, never taking my eyes from hers. "You look beautiful," I said to her in complete awe.

She smiled softly and tilted her head in embarrassment as we stood before the priest, ready to embark on our life together. Father Frank began to speak, his words just background noise as I waited for the pivotal moment; the vows. As I kept Bella's arm firmly tucked under mine, I felt a small tug. I looked to my love in wonder.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

The priest continued on without notice as I leaned down to Bella. "Right now?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, right now." The urgency in her voice was not lost on me.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye as I continued to keep an eye on Father Frank. "Can't it wait until after?" I didn't think this was the time to be having a discussion.

"No, I need to tell you this now."

"Okay," I relented. "What is it, then?"

I felt her lean further in, her face inching closer to my ear. "I'm pregnant."

I turned to her in shock, my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open. I opened and closed it a few times, but no words made it past my lips.

I heard the priest then, his words fading faster and faster.

"Do you take Bella as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

I could hear the words, but couldn't respond. I wanted to. I wanted to say 'I do' but the words lodged in my throat as I tried to choke them out. My eyes remained on Bella as she continued to look up at me, the sadness quickly filling her brown eyes the longer I didn't answer.

As my mind began to settle and I could once again possibly form a coherent thought, I smiled down at my love and grabbed her around the waist. She dropped her bouquet by her side, startled by the abrupt gesture, and I kissed her deeply, not caring that we had hundreds of guests behind us, or that father Frank was still waiting for my response. I heard a few catcalls, mostly from my brother, but it only egged me on. I held her close as I ravished her lips, my fingers curling around her waist as I pulled her further into me. She wound her arms around my neck drawing herself closer.

We broke apart after a few more whistles, this time from Jasper, and I gazed into her eyes, the sadness no longer there. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked over to Father Frank.

"We haven't reached that part yet," he said with a smile.

The guests laughed and applauded behind us and I smiled over at him as Bella blushed profusely, shoving her face into my chest. "Sorry, Father," I shrugged. "I just couldn't help myself."

He shook his head and smiled. "No need to apologize, my boy. It happens more than you might think." He looked down at Bella and gave her a quick smile and a wink. "Now, then, where were we?"

"Oh, yes," he said, clearing his throat. "Now, do you take Bella as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

I smiled down at Bella and without hesitation said, "Hell yes."

There were chuckles from behind us as he turned to Bella next. "Do you take Edward as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

She looked up at me and smiled a breathtaking smile. "Hell yes."

As we finished are vows and the ceremony commenced, I swept Bella into my arm to a round of loud applause and raucous laughter. I rushed down the aisle with my wife in my arms, past the eager guests, and into our home, needing just a moment of privacy before the festivities.

As soon as the door behind us was shut, I leaned back against it and kissed her deeply. She sighed as my lips touched hers and she opened up to me and I eagerly swept my tongue into her mouth, sighing as I touched my tongued to hers. I pulled away after only a second too look into her eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly.

She looked up at me confused. "For what?"

"For everything. For marrying me, for being you, for having my baby."

She bit her lip and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I thought you'd be upset," she confessed.

I looked at her, completely stunned that she would think that. "Why would I be upset?" I didn't understand why she would possibly think I would be bothered by such wonderful news. "You know I want kids."

"I know, but this isn't exactly how we had planned it. I didn't know how you'd react."

I sank to the floor with her still in my arms and nestled her to my chest. I kissed her softly. "I don't care about plans, Bella," I said against her lips. I leaned back and looked deeply into her eyes. "All I care about is you," I touched my hand to her belly and laid my palm flat against it, "and this baby. Did you actually think I wouldn't want to marry you after this?"

She sighed and touched her head to my shoulder. "No. But I just thought I should let you know before we went through with it."

I chuckled. "You're timing couldn't have been more perfect, by the way," I teased.

She giggled and gazed up at me. "Sorry about that. But when did we ever care about timing?"

"True," I offered. I cupped her face in my hand and looked down at her. "When did you find out?"

She sighed. "This morning. I'm over a week late, so I took a test when I woke up. But before I could find you and tell you, Alice showed up."

"Sounds about right," I laughed. "My sister has a knack for terrible timing."

Bella giggled. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

A banging on the patio doors behind us brought us back to reality, startling us both. "What the hell are you two doing in there?" Alice demanded. "You've got about a hundred guests out here that you have yet to greet."

We both sighed and rose to our feet. "Coming," I yelled.

Bella brushed at her dress, making sure everything was in order, and fixed my tie and jacket before we turned toward the door, hand in hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled up at me. "Now let's meet this Tanya woman, shall we?"

* * *

**That's it. It's all over. What did you think?**


End file.
